Dragon Ball X: A Fan-Made Dragon Ball Z Story
by Nick1020
Summary: Dragon Ball X has the same good old feel as the Dragon Ball Z series but puts a very cool twist on it. What if Bardock was able to defeat Frieza, and became the new king of the saiyans? Kakarot, at age 16, was sent to Earth to destroy it, but he ran into a powerful foe. He won the fight but he lost his memory. Now Goku, uncertain of his past, must fight for a bright future.
1. Episodes 1 - 3 (New Saga)

Dragon Ball X has the same good old feel as the Dragon Ball Z series but puts a very cool twist on it. If you don't think that it is your thing, I beg you to read through the first ten episodes at least. Also, I wrote the first two Sagas about two years ago. I just kind of wrote them without editing them, so there may be a few spelling errors here and there. As well, some episodes are shorter than others. I do a Q&A of my readers questions at the end of every Saga.

Also, the story is easier to read if you zoom in a little, I'm still working out a good format to use. Please give me feedback on this and follow this story because I'm going to continue this for a long time. I would really appreciate it. So without further ado.. here is Dragon Ball X!

**DragonBall X: Fan made Story**

**-Prologue-**

DragonBall X takes place around 15 years after Frieza tried to exterminate the saiyan race.

But Frieza was killed by Bardock. After he slain Frieza, and showed his superior strength, plus King Vegeta had died, he was named king of saiyans.

15 years later a royal saiyan named Kakarot was sent to Earth to destroy and enslave the population. As he arrived he wreaked havoc on Earth before facing the strongest opponent it had to offer, A Namek.

Unfortunately, it was a rather strong Namek, named King Piccolo. Kakarot managed to defeat the Namek but at the cost in practically killing himself.

His attack was so strong and took so much energy that he fainted and hit his head hard on a rock. He completely lost his memory.

Later he awoke and found himself in a hut as an old man stood in front of him.

**-End of Prologue-**

**Ep.1: Fresh start**

**-Beginning of Saga-**

_Kakarot looks at the old man with a somewhat confused face._

Kakarot: Who are you? Where am I?

Old Man: My name Gohan, and you're in my house.

Kakarot: oh, well who am I?

Gohan: *looks puzzled* your, uh.. Goku.

Goku: Goku? What type of name is that?

Gohan: A great and noble one. *in mind. He must have hit his head pretty hard*

Goku: *Feels a large pump on his head* Ouch! What happen?

Gohan: You tripped while on your way fishing.

Goku: Fishing? What's that?

Gohan: Here come with me I'll show you.

_The camera switches to a beautiful lake where Goku and Gohan sit and fish._

Goku: I realized how similar our names are. Are we related?

Gohan: *in mind: What am I suppose to say?* You're my grandson.

Goku: Grandson? Then where are my parents.

Gohan: they died years ago.

Goku: Died? From what?

Gohan: *in mind: what's with all the questions.* they died from the.. Green Death.

Goku: *in mind: Green death what is that?* oh I see.

Gohan: *in mind: wow no more questions that's good.*

_Just the a group of barbarians attack from behind. They point their guns at Goku and Gohan. And the leader speaks._

Leader: Hey you two empty your pockets pronto.

_Goku and Gohan stand up in surprise._

Goku: look I don't have anything don't shoot.

Gohan: *in mind: if only Goku knew what he was capable of.* who are you?

Leader: the names Yamcha Alpha of the wolf pack.

Goku: That sounds ridiculous. Haha

Yamcha: shut up!

Yamcha shoots Goku with his rifle but the bullet bounces right off.

Yamcha: what!? *in mind: how the hell did he do that. It didn't even hurt him.

Gohan: *wow he is even stronger than I thought.* Goku, stand back and watch this.

_Grampa Gohan got into a stable position and placed his hands together._

Gohan: Ka.. Me.. Ha.. Me.. Ha!

_A beam of blue energy flew at of Gohan's hands and sent them all flying in the distance._

Goku: *in mind: That was incredible.* how did you do that?

Gohan: it was simple here come and I'll teach you a thing or two.

_The two then fly off to find a good area to train._

**-End of episode 1-**

**Ep.2: Saiyan Apprentice**

_Gohan and Goku are practicing the technique to perform the kamehameha. Goku fails at first then catches on quite quick, As he performs a near perfect Kamehameha._

Gohan: Good work Goku! It only took about an hour to learn too. Haha

Goku: that felt great teach me another Gramps.

Gohan: You really want to learn another?

Goku: Yeah of course! Teach me everything!

Gohan: everything? Well I haven't had a student in quite some time.. But I will teach you to the best of my abilities. And plus in a year or two you might be ready for the regional martial arts tournament.

Goku: Thanks Grampa. So What do we start with?

Gohan: the most important element of all..

Goku: Yeah.. What is it?

Gohan: Sleep..

Goku: *disappointed* Sleep? Why sleep?

Gohan: because without rest you won't gain energy. Now come along, we'll start first thing in the morning.

_Gohan accepts Goku as his apprentice as they head home._

_That night Goku tried to remember the past._

Goku: *in mind: Why can't I remember anything. Dammit.

Gohan: Goku are you alright?

Goku: yeah I'm fine Gramps..

Gohan: alright well try to get some sleep, for tomorrow we train.

Goku: alright night.

Gohan: night.

_Goku falls asleep but has a nightmare of him fighting a green figure. And being surrounded by a bunch of super strong humans with tails. He fights with all his might but he is bested and falls into darkness._

Gohan: Goku.

_Goku wakes up._

Goku: what?

Gohan: it's the morning and time to start your training.

Goku: alright.

Gohan: but I will warn you. If you want to stand a chance in the regional tournament, we have to train hard. Are you up for it?

Goku: What ever it takes, I want to become the strongest person on Earth.

Gohan: *smiles* Good, but remember this, you can be the strongest person in the universe, but death is still stronger. Now, then let's start.

_From that day, for two years Goku would train with Gohan and learn all he can from him._

**-End of episode 2-**

**Ep.3: Regional Tournament part 1**

_Two years later Goku is 18 and has a power level of 1500._

_Goku enters the Regional martial arts Tournament(not world tournament) he defeats three easy opponents. And makes it to the semifinals._

Gohan: Awesome job at getting this far.

Goku: yeah but I'm afraid I might not get any farther.

Gohan: Why do you say that?

Goku: because the last guys I faced power levels weren't even a 1000. But some of these guys are incredible.

_Goku scans the other opponents power levels._

Goku: That little bald guy in the orange suit is 1600. Not to mention the three eyed guy over there with a power level of 1800.

Gohan: oh yes. The little guy is Master Roshi apprentice. And the other guy has no master anymore.

Goku: what happen?

Gohan: just another victim of the Green Death.

Goku: *in mind: Green Death again apparently hundreds of people died from it.* What a shame..

Gohan: indeed.

_Just the announcer comes to the stage._

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen. It is now time to start the semi finals.

_The crowd starts to cheer._

Announcer: the participants have been placed against each other and here is how it will go.

1. Licha Vs. Tao

2. Tien Vs. Bax

3. Chiaotzu Vs. Goku

4. Krillin Vs. Yomesha

_The bell rings and the match begins._

_Licha is a lion man who moves fast. Licha manages to beat Tao up for a while. Then Tao gains the upper hand and beats Licha._

_The next match begins as Tien Beats Bax with no problem._

Announcer: well folks that was a fast fight! Next Goku and Chiaotzu.

_The bell rings. And the match begins._

Goku: well, here goes nothing.

**-End of episode 3-**


	2. Episodes 4 - 6

**Ep.4: Regional Tournament part 2**

_Goku and Chiaotzu stand and stare at each other, for a moment._

Goku: *Damn why isn't this little guy doing anything. It's freaking me out.* Hey! Your move!

Chiaotzu: No! You!

Goku: Fine! let's see how you like this! Ka.. Me.. Ha.. Me..

_ Goes to the stands where Krillin and Master Roshi sit._

Krillin: Hey! That Goku guy is using the kamehameha technique. I thought only one other person in the world beside us to could use it.

Roshi: Hmmm.. I did as well. Unless..

_Master Roshi scans the crowd and finally picks out Grampa Gohan._

Roshi: Ahh.. Just as I thought. I'll be back Krillin.

_Roshi leaves. And the action switches back to the fight. As Goku releases all his energy at his opponent._

Goku: HA!

_ The attack is strong enough to make a big dent in the wall. As the dust disappeared it was revealed that Chiaotzu was nowhere to be found._

_Goku could really feel the effects of having no more power. He stumbled for a second catching his breath._

Goku: *wow, I completely obliterated him.* Well I guess that's what happens when you fight someone with a power level less than 800.

Gohan: Goku! He is on your back!

Goku: My back!

_Goku reaches over his shoulder trying to reach Chiaotzu. But as he reaches Chiaotzu flies over him and delivers a kick to the face. Knocking Goku back a bit._

Goku: Ow.. That hurt. *Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put all my energy in that one blast*

_Chiaotzu then stands in front of Goku._

Chiaotzu: you didn't think I was very strong did you?

Goku: it's true. I under estimated you.

Chiaotzu: Of course! I hate how everyone does that! Just because I am short! This is not FAIR!

_Chiaotzu starts to charge up and ends up doubling his power level to 1600._

Goku:*in mind: oh no this is not good.*

Gohan: Goku charge up your power like I tought you!

Goku: Right.

_ Chiaotzu charges before Goku can finish his power up. He punches Goku in the face the knees him in the stomach, which sends him flying to the side of the ring._

_Back to Gohan and Roshi._

Roshi: It seems Goku is having a tough time.

Gohan: yeah but his strength is great.

Roshi: yes, I sense it too. He has no idea what he is capable of. Where did you find him.

Gohan: well first I sensed King Piccolo's Ki and another equally strong Ki, so I went investigate when I arrived I didn't sense Piccolo anymore, but I did sense the other Ki and it was nearly 3000.

Roshi: 3000! Are you sure?

Gohan: yep and there Goku was, on the ground just laying there unconscious with a huge bump on his head.. I took him back to my house, and cured his wounds. He slept for nearly a week.

Roshi: So.. What you're saying is he just kind of fell out of the sky?

Gohan: in a way yes.. But he doesn't remember anything.

Roshi: so you think he is the one who killed King Piccolo do you?

Gohan: I don't know but it makes the most sense. His been gone for just about the same time I found Goku.

_The action then goes back to the ring._

Goku:*I don't understand how could he get that strong that quick.*

Chiaotzu: Get up! You coward!

Goku: your strong for your size but there is one thing you can't do that I can.

Chiaotzu: What's that?!

Goku: This. Solar flare!

_Goku uses solar flare and blinds Chiaotzu._

Chiaotzu: Ouch!

Goku: now take this.

_Goku grabs Chiaotzu and starts to beat him, until finally he elbows him downwards where he lands out of the ring. Resulting in a DQ._

Goku: Ha! I got you take that!

_The announcer comes out_.

Announcer: And it looks like the winner is Goku! That was a great match!

_Goku jumps off the stage to where Chiaotzu is laying down._

Goku: Are you ok?

Chiaotzu: yeah I'm fine..

Goku: you shouldn't feel to bad, you did really good. I actually thought you had me for a moment there.

Chiaotzu: yeah almost.

_Goku helps Chiaotzu up._

Tien: What's this? Conversing with the enemy?

Chiaotzu: Tien I was just..

Tien:*interrupts* talking? Chiaotzu go to the med post. I'll meet you there.

Chiaotzu: yes Tien

_Chiaotzu walks away. As Goku glares at Tien._

Tien: you better watch yourself Goku.

Goku: I hope we do face off because I'll be ready for ya.

**-end of episode 4-**

**Ep.5: Regional Tournament part 3**

_The announcer talks on the stage._

Announcer: Now for the last match of the semi finals. Krillin Vs. Yomesha.

_The bell rings and the two fighters go at. Goku walks up to Grampa Gohan and Master Roshi. He then sits down next to them._

Gohan: that was close Goku.

Goku: Yeah to close.

Gohan: Goku I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine Master Roshi.

Goku: it's nice to meet you sir.

Roshi: the pleasure is mine Goku. I've heard all about you. That was some fight you had out there.

Goku: Yeah but it wasn't good enough.

Gohan: Roshi, your student looks to be in tip-top shape.

Roshi: Yeah Krillin is a great fighter. I have trained him for 6 years now. I heard that Gohan had only trained you for two years and your power level is just as high as Krillins. That's quite impressive.

Goku: Thanks Master Roshi.

_The fight continues on the ring._

Krillin: you should just give up I'm to strong for you.

Yomesha: you have no idea what you're saying, you will tremble to me!

_Yomesha charges at Krillin who is flying over the grassy spot in the arena. As Krillin dodges and grabs him and flies in the air._

Krillin: You can't fly can you.

Yomesha: Yes I can!

Krillin: Then let's test it.

_ Krillin drops Yomesha and he lands on the grass. Resulting in a DQ._

Announcer: Krillin is the victor! We will have a 10 minute intermission then start the first round of the finals with Tien and Tao facing off.

_ Ten minutes pass and the match begins as Roshi, Goku, and Gohan watch it proceed, with Tien quickly taking the upper hand._

_ Krillin then joins the three men as they watch._

Roshi: Great work Krillin!

Krillin: thanks it was easy.

Roshi: Krillin I would like you to meet Gohan and Goku.

_ They become associated and Goku and Krillin begin to talk._

Krillin: that Tien guy is really strong.

Goku: yeah but I intend on beating him.

Krillin: That is if you can win against me.

Goku: That's true, you are really strong. But I don't want you to hold out on me.

Krillin: Trust me, I won't. And try not to waste all your energy in the first 10 seconds.

_ The two laugh as Tien continues to win against Tao._

Tao: I might not be able to beat you now but one day I will defeat you.

Tien: really now? Well better luck next time.

_ Tien then fires a tri beam at Tao and sends him smashing against the wall of the arena, knocking him out._

Announcer: Tien is the victor! Now for the match between Goku and Krillin.

Roshi: Good luck boys.

Gohan: keep it exciting now you to!

_Goku and Krillin stand on opposite sides of the ring._

Krillin: now don't hold back!

Goku: I'm coming full force trust me.

**-end of episode 5-**

**Ep.6: Regional Tournament part 4**

_The bell rings and right from the start Krillin and Goku are at each others throats, their strength equal._

Gohan: Wow. This is going to be a good fight. I can tell.

_Goku and Krillin rage on as they get in a power struggle. Both dodging and landing kicks on one another. Finally they break up to separate sides of the arena both breathing heavily._

Goku: Wow! You are stronger than I thought.

Krillin: haha.. There's your problem Goku. You under-estimate your opponents a lot.

Goku:*of course I do, it makes perfect sense now* ha.. I guess I do.

Krillin: try this Goku.

_ Krillin shoots a bunch of Ki blasts towards Goku but he manages to dodge them._

Goku: nice try.. You have any other tricks you would like to show me?

Krillin: yeah try this. Ka.. Me..

Goku: *in mind: What.. he can do the kamehameha, but how?*

_Goku looked over at Grampa Gohan and Roshi._

Goku:*in mind: I see, since Krillin was trained by Roshi, he must have learned it from Grampa. Well then we will just have to see who really is the strongest.

Goku: Ka.. Me..

Goku/Krillin: Ha.. Me.. Ha!

_The two beams collide as the impact sends both fighters sliding back still locked in the Ki battle._

Roshi: Wow, that is a lot of energy.

Gohan: I'd say.

_The blast ranges on for a minute neither fighter releasing their full power._

Krillin: Do you give up yet Goku?!

Goku: Not a chance!

_Both fighters begin to slide closer and closer to the edge._

Goku: *in mind: Damn, This is going nowhere. I will have to release everything I got.* let's hope this works!

_Goku unleashes all his energy on to Krillin, which over powers him and sends him flying out of the ring._

_ Goku then runs to the edge of the ring._

Goku: sorry about that Krillin.

Krillin: it's no big deal 3,000 zeni isn't that bad. Haha

_ Goku walks with Krillin to the door._

Krillin: Good luck Goku. Your going to need it.

Announcer: Now for our championship match, who will win Goku, the under dog that really showed his stripes. Or Tien, the returning champ.

_Goku and Tien stand on opposite sides of the ring, both have their eyes locked on the other._

Tien: It's not to late Goku. You can back out now.

Goku: not a chance.

Tien: good.. I was hoping you would say that.

Announcer: so without further ado let the match begin!

_The bell rings and Tien comes straight at an unexpected Goku, and punches him in the face._

Goku: ouch!*in mind: Tien is faster than the others and much stronger.*

Tien: whats a matter Goku? Did I catch you off guard?

Goku: yeah and I can a sure you it won't happen again.

_ Goku charges at Tien and the two get in a fist lock. Tien over comes Goku and knocks him to the ground._

_ The fight continues, as we see to dark figures speaking in one of the tunnels that lead to the stadium._

Fig1: so that's Goku?

Fig2: yeah and the old man over there is Gohan his master.

Fig1: Alright I see.

Fig2: Remember we had a deal.

Fig1: yes I remember now get of here and let me do my part of our agreement.

_The one figure leaves as the bigger one starts to walk towards Gohan. As the match commences._

Goku: *in mind: He is so strong! I don't know how I'll beat him.

Tien: come on Goku, you sure talk big, and have nothing to show it.

Goku: oh yeah?! Well try this!

_Goku uses a super punch that connects with Tien's gut and sends him flying back._

Tien: That actually hurt a little! That's it you're done!

_Goku and Tien then lock arms. As the figure launches a strong Ki blast right where Gohan and Roshi was sitting and killing a few spectators aswell._

_ Goku and Tien stop and look at the explosion._

Tien: What just happen?

Goku: No! Grampa!

**-end of episode 6-**


	3. Episodes 7 - 10

**Ep.7: Unknown foe**

_The episode begins with Goku and Tien standing on the stage as Krillin flies down to them holding an unconscious Master Roshi._

Krillin: Master Roshi! You have to wake up.

Goku: Krillin what happen?

_ Krillin tells them that a tall figure with a black hood came up and fired a massive Ki blast right at Gohan._

Goku: where is he?

Krillin: I don't know Goku, I only manage to save Roshi because he was sitting right next to him.

Goku: what?! I gotta save him!

_ Goku flies over to the huge hole where the stands once were. To find Grampa Gohan on the ground._

Goku: Grampa!

_ Goku kneels down as a tear rolls down his cheek._

Goku: Grampa are you ok?!

Gohan: Goku.. He is back..

Goku: Who's back?

Gohan: The green death..

Goku: What?!

Gohan: He is very powerful Goku. You must leave with Roshi and train with him..

Goku: No! I'm not gonna let you die!

Gohan: Goku, what do I always say?.. You can be the strongest person in the universe, but death is always stronger..

_ Gohan breathes his last breath and dies._

Goku: No! Grampa! That bastard! Who ever Did this to you will pay!

_ Goku rages his power so much that he reaches the power level of 2500._

_ Just then the figure appears again._

Fig1: So you are the one they call Goku.

Goku: Did you do this!?

Fig1: why infect I did.

Goku: I will kill you!

_ Goku charges at the figure and the two get in a power struggle._

Fig1: impressive you're stronger than I thought.

_Goku, full of rage attacks with all his might._

Fig1: you can't beat me.

Goku: Yes I can.

_The Figure then connects a good kick to the face on Goku that sends him flying back. Then he unleashes a dozen super strong Ki blasts that Goku tries to block but ends up being over run._

_Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin watch the fight._

Tien: that's impossible! can you feel Goku's Power level?!

Krillin: I sure can. but that other guy seems to be able to dodge everything.

Roshi: Krillin,.. we need to get out of here.

Krillin: Roshi!.. You're awake.

Roshi: Krillin grab Goku and let's get out of here. That thing is way to powerful.. He'll be killed.

_Back to Goku._

Goku: *in mind: I don't know if I can beat him.* hey take off the hood and show yourself!

Fig1: Very well.

_ The figure puts down his hood and reveals himself to be a Namekian._

Namek: Do you remember me, Goku?

Goku:*in mind: Do I remember him? What does he mean by that?* I have no idea what you're talking about!

**-end of episode 7-**

**Ep.8: Return of Piccolo**

_Episode starts with Goku all beaten up and his clothes shredded._

Namek: You honestly don't know?

Goku: Who are you!?

Namek: I am the strongest fighter in the world, I am Piccolo!

Goku: Piccolo? *in mind: That sounds so familiar. Where did I hear that before. Wait he's green and powerful. He's the Green death* you're the one that killed all those people!

Piccolo: well actually that was my father. He Was King Piccolo who ravaged the Earth for 5 years before you killed him.

Goku: what? I killed your father?

Piccolo: don't play dumb! You see when you killed my father 2 years ago, he produced an egg that contained me, and within me all his memories, his strength, and his power.

Goku: I don't care where you came from I'm going to put you down!

_Before Goku can do anything Krillin jumps out of no where and uses solar flare on Piccolo, which temporarily holds him at bay._

Krillin: Goku come on. We have to go.

Goku: No he is going to pay!

_Tien then shows up behind Goku and knocks him out._

Krillin: Did you have to do that?

Tien: it was the only thing that was gonna stop him.

Krillin: hurry let's get out of here.

_ Tien picks up Goku. Then Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Roshi fly off into the distance._

_Piccolo regains his sight._

Piccolo: Where did they go! *Goku I will have my revenge, don't you worry.*

_ Piccolo flies away as the screen goes black._

_ The screen is dark as Goku flies around looking for a way out._

Goku: Hey where is everyone? Hello!

Piccolo: I'm right here.

_Goku turns around to find Piccolo looking at him._

Goku: It's you!

_ Then Goku realizes that the green figure he fought before was Piccolo. In fact, it was always him._

Goku: you're gonna die now! Once and for all!

_Goku charges at piccolo but just can't catch him. Piccolo keeps disappearing and reappearing. Finally piccolo grabs Goku by the head._

Piccolo: You're weak. You will never beat me.

_Then piccolo charges a Ki blast._

Goku: Nooooo!

**-end of episode 8-**

**Ep.9: Roshi's Training**

_Episode begins with Goku waking up and realizing that it was all another nightmare._

Goku: *in mind: It was all a dream? Where am I?*

_Goku gets out of bed and walks to the front door to see nothing but ocean._

Goku: what the heck is going on?

Roshi: Goku you are finally awake I see.

Goku: hey master Roshi. Where am I?

Roshi: you are at my humble abode. Haha

_Goku looks around to see Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu all Training._

Goku: What are they training so hard for?

Roshi: to face Piccolo. You should start training to.

Goku: There is no reason to.. I'm not strong enough to beat him.

Roshi: what!? Of course you are. Your Grampa did too, you know.

Goku: Tien will be able to do it.

Roshi: Goku! Do you honestly not believe in how strong you are?! If anyone has a chance at beating him it's you..

Goku: do you really think that?

Roshi: Yes Goku! You are the strongest by far. I'll teach you how to do some moves as well.

Goku: Wait Piccolo can fly what if he finds us?

Roshi: He won't we are a few miles out at sea.

Goku: alright if you say so.

Roshi: good now take these and we will get started.

_Roshi hands Goku some clothes, he gets dressed then they begin to train._

Roshi: Now everyone, Piccolo is very strong. And that means I need you to learn how to compress your strength so you can push your power even further.

_ Roshi then shows an example in which he can raise his power level from 500 all the way up to 1500 in a few seconds._

Tien: you multiplied your power by 3, in only a few seconds?

Roshi: exactly it is called Power Burst, the more you practice with it the better you will be able to control it, and the less energy you will use. Now you try.

_ The four students try to perform but none prevail._

Roshi: Hmmm.. *in mind: This going to take a lot longer then I expected.

**-end of episode 9-**

**Ep.10: New emotions**

_The episode begins with Goku on one of Roshi's arraigns. He is flying on the coast line._

Goku: I can't believe Roshi is telling me to Get some of his magazines at the store.

_Goku then here's a women scream._

Goku: what was that?

_Goku then looks down to see a girl running from a big Tyrannosaur._

Goku: Oh no! She needs help.

Girl: Aaaahhh! Someone help me!

_The Tyrannosaur then cornered the girl. It lunges at her. Then stops instantly because Goku grabbed it's tail._

Goku: Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!

_Goku then starts to spin the Tyrannosaur and let's it go, it goes flying in the distance._

Girl: uh..

Goku: Are you ok, miss?

Girl: I'm uh.. Fine.*in mind: He is so strong.*

Goku: Well I'm glad I could help.

Girl: Wait.. What's your name?

Goku: my name is Goku.

_He then turns to fly away._

Girl: Hey!

_Goku is then surprised._

Goku: What?

Girl: Arn't you gonna ask for my name?!

Goku: uh.. Sure. What is your name?

Girl: My name is Chi-Chi, I'm the daughter of the Ox king.

Goku: Really? So you're Royalty?

Chi-Chi: yep.. Pretty impressive huh?

Goku: Sure I guess.

Chi-Chi: well what are you waiting for? Arn't you gonna ask me if I need a lift?

Goku: *in mind: jeez is this how girls talk?* do you need a lift?

Chi-Chi: yes please.

_Goku then picked up Chi-Chi and he began to fly._

Chi-Chi: *in mind:wow he is so cute, and he can fly.*

_He then arrives at the Ox kings kingdom._

Goku: is this it?

Chi-Chi: Yep thanks Goku. And come and visit me once an a while.

_She then gives him a kiss on the cheek and hops off._

Goku: Wow.. Thanks, I sure will!

_Then Goku flies off to finish his mission._

**-end of episode 10-**


	4. Episodes 11 - 13

**Ep.11: A old friend**

_Four months have past since Goku, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu started training with Roshi._

_ Krillin and Goku are sparring over the ocean._

Goku: Try this.

_ Goku charges a huge Ki blast then throws it towards Krillin. It parts the surface of the water as Krillin tries to stop it._

Krillin: Damn.. This is a strong one.

_ Krillin manages to barely deflect it into the water as it makes a huge splash._

_ As they continue to fight, a pod comes flying out of the sky and lands in the ocean near them._

Goku: Hey Krillin did you see that.

Krillin: I sure did Goku.

Goku: Let's go check it out.

_ Goku and Krillin head over to the floating pod._

Goku: What is it?

Krillin: It looks like some kinda space ship.

_Then the top of the pod explodes to show what looks like a human. He has long straight white hair that runs down to the middle of his back._

Krillin: Hey, who are you?

Human: The name is Rion.

Goku: *Rion? I heard that name before.*

Rion: I'm looking for someone with the name of Kakarot.

Krillin: Sorry I don't know a Kakarot.

Rion: I wouldn't expect you to. I'm actually surprised there are any earthlings left.

Goku: What do you mean?

Rion: 3 years ago a royal saiyan was sent to this planet to destroy it. And it looks like he failed. So I guess I will have to just do the job. Haha.

_ Goku and Krillin engage in a fight with Rion. Rion gets a good shot on Krillin and it sends him flying into the ocean._

Goku: Krillin!

_ The fight continues between the two saiyans as they eventually fly to a close by island. Goku gains the upper hand and smashes Rion against a rock._

Goku: Do you give up yet?

Rion:*in mind: I don't know how a mere earthling can be so strong, unless*

_Rion exams Goku and reads his energy._

Rion: Of course, it is you.

_Krillin then joins Goku again._

Goku: What!? You don't know me.

Rion: Yes I do. You're prince Kakarot.

Goku: I'm not this Kakarot guy you speak of.

Rion: do you honestly not remember anything?

Krillin: this guy is crazy Goku.

Rion: You're one of the strongest saiyans to ever live.

Goku: I am!?

Rion: yes, about a half-decade ago you were sent to Earth to destroy it. When you didn't return, I was sent to find out your fate. If you were dead I was to finish the job for you.

Goku: That is insane.

Rion: I am serious! What happen to your tail?

Goku: my tail! What are you talking about!?

Rion: Do you have a mark on your lower back.

Goku: Yeah, but it is just s birth mark.

Rion: no it's not.

Krillin: Goku this guy is obviously lying.

Goku: there is one part of me that believes he is liar. But I can't help feeling that he is telling the truth.

Rion: I am my prince.

Goku: There is only one person who would know the truth. Come with us and will figure this whole thing out.

_ The three fighters take off towards Roshi's house._

**-end of episode 11-**

**Ep.12: Lost Memories**

_Episode starts with Master Roshi laying on a lounge chair in front of his house. As Goku, Krillin, and Rion arrive._

Roshi: Hey Goku, Krillin, and whoa.. Who is he?

Goku: Master Roshi can you answer something for me?

Roshi: Why yes I suppose.

Goku: Did my Grampa ever tell you about where I really came from?

Roshi: So you finally fond out huh?

Goku: What do you mean? Tell me!

Roshi: About three years ago Gohan found you laying in a field close to his house. He saw took you back to his house and healed you.

Goku: So this whole time it was just a big lie?

Rion: Yes. Do you see now? And a few months before you lost your memory you were sent here to destroy it.

Goku: I don't believe it. But how did you know it was me?

Rion: simple, although my scanner was destroyed I could still feel your energy and it was way to familiar.

Goku: you recognized me by my energy?

Rion: yeah it's hard not to recognize the 5th strongest saiyan.

Goku: What! I'm the 5th strongest saiyan!? Then who's a head of me!?

Rion: Your father is the strongest, then your uncle, then your brothers.

Goku: Wow I didn't know I had brothers.

Rion: Well ya do, jeeze you must have hit your head hard.

Roshi: So can someone please tell me who this guy is?

Rion: Oh I'm sorry, I am Rion, a 2nd class saiyan.

Roshi: well your power level is really impressive.

Rion: How do you know? You don't even have a scanner.

Roshi: A scanner? We are able to read power levels with out whatever that is.

Rion: Really!? That's amazing!

Roshi: Yeah and I can teach you if you agree to train with the others to take down Piccolo.

Rion: Piccolo?

_Right after Rion's statement the door opens to show Tien._

Tien: Hey guys you might want to look at this.

_ Everyone runs in the house to watch what is on TV. It is news caster talking about an attack from a Piccolo who is terrorizing a town. Soon the Namek then kills the reporter and takes the mic._

Piccolo: Goku! Meet me at the Barron planes if you don't arrive in 6 months I will destroy this planet. And for every day you don't show up, more people will die.

_Then Piccolo launches a Ki blast at the camera and the screen goes black._

**-end of episode 12-**

**Ep.13: 6 months till show time**

_The episode begins with Goku, Krillin, Roshi, Rion, Tien, and Chiaotzu surrounded the TV._

Goku: That's it have to face him now.

Roshi: But Goku you can't. You are not nearly strong enough.

Goku: But I have to. If I don't hundreds of people will die.

Roshi: You'll die if you do. Look Goku. He gave us a 6 month dead line. So I say we all start training now.

Krillin: hey yeah, plus after we save the world we could just wish everyone back with the dragon balls.

Roshi: Good call Krillin.

_ The conversation is then broken by Rion._

Rion: So I take it that Namek was Piccolo?

Krillin: Yep, that was him alright.

Rion: I'm actually surprised there to see a living Namek.

Goku: Why is that.

Rion: Because the Namek's have been extinct for years. I'm surprised you don't remember.

Goku: What do you mean?

Rion: 7 years ago when you were just 11, you lead the siege on planet Namek. We were able to destroy the planet in a whole year. Then again your power level was the same now as it was when you were that old.

Goku: wait! I had a 2200 power level when I was 11?

Rion: Yep, and before you left to come here you were 3000.

Roshi: So that would explain how you killed king Piccolo!

Rion: that's another thing, I don't know how one Namekian can be such a pain compared to the hundreds you killed before we destroyed their home world.

Krillin: Wow Goku, it sounds like you were a monster before you lost your memory.

Goku: look the past doesn't matter now because if we don't destroy Piccolo, we won't have a future.

Tien: He's right.

Chiaotzu: well what about him. *points to Rion*

Goku: Yeah are you willing to help us?

Rion: *in mind: He wants me to help him. Well I still have some time to reply to King Bardock.* sure I'll do what I can for my prince.

Roshi: Good now let's get to training. Six months isn't as much time as you would think.

_The Z Fighters start to train again with the addition of Rion._

_ They work hard, and push their bodies to the limit for 6 months till finally the day arrives._

Goku: Let's go everyone, we don't want to keep our old friend waiting.

_The Z fighters then fly off into the distance._

Roshi: I have trained all of you the best I could!*in mind: I just hope it was enough.*

**-end of episode 13-**


	5. Episodes 14 - 17

**Ep.14: Battle Begins**

_ Episode begins with the Z fighters flying towards the Barron plains._

Rion: Kaka.. I mean Goku. I have something that you might want.

Goku: It can wait Rion.

Rion: Alright I'll tell you after we deal with this Namekian pest.

_ The continue to fly as we switch to Piccolo._

Piccolo: Hmmm.. So looks like Goku decided not to show. What a coward.

_ Then a figure that reassembles the one that talked to Piccolo at the regional tournament, starts to speak._

Figure: I don't understand. Why is Goku so important to you.

Piccolo: I have my reasons that not even you know.

Figure: I only wanted you to kill the old man not to destroy the world!

_Just then the Z fighters show up to face Piccolo. The figure sees them then starts to run._

Krillin: Hey where's that guy going.

Goku: I don't know, but I think you and Chiaotzu should go investigate.

_Krillin and Chiaotzu fly after the figure. To leave only Goku, Rion, and Tien facing the evil Namekian._

Piccolo: I'm glad you could come Goku, and that you brought your little friends.

Rion: *in mind:wow a power level of 2700?! this is the strongest Namek I have ever seen.*

Piccolo: I see you have gotten a lot stronger.

Goku: you are going to pay for all the people you killed Piccolo!

Piccolo: Is that so? Well then who's first?

_Goku starts to charge up as Tien jumps in front of him._

Tien: I am.

Goku: Tien, what are you doing?

Tien: I'll start it off, but I suggest you ancor Goku.

Piccolo: Very well, try your best.

_Tien then rages at Piccolo who is able to dodge all his attacks_.

Rion: It seems I had misinterpreted the reality of the Nameks power.

_The two opposing forces begin to fight as we switch to Krillin and Chiaotzu, who are flying down the figure._

Krillin: Hey come back here.

Chiaotzu: I got him.

_Chiaotzu launches a Ki blast that knocks the figure over. The two Z fighters land and Krillin pins the figure against a tree._

Krillin: Alright who are you?

Figure: my name is Yamcha.

**-end of episode 14-**

**Ep.15: Truth of Piccolo**

_ Episode starts with Krillin and Chiaotzu around Yamcha._

Krillin: I don't understand what are you and Piccolo doing together?

Yamcha: He and I had a deal.

Krillin: A deal? What type of deal ended with blowing up the earth?!

Yamcha: That wasn't part of the deal, Honest!

Krillin: Then what was it?

Yamcha: I made a deal with him about a year ago, that he would seek revenge on Goku's grandfather.

Krillin: So you're the reason Piccolo killed Gohan.

Chiaotzu: But why?

Yamcha: Because three years ago his grandfather killed the wolf pack.

Krillin: Wolf Pack!?

Yamcha: It was my rebel group. I was finally part of something bigger then my self, and That Damn old man crushed it.

Krillin: So how did you come by Piccolo?

Yamcha: Well after my pack had died I limped for hours through the woods trying to find help until finally I came across an egg.

Krillin: An then from that egg came Piccolo!

Yamcha: That's right. So for about two years after that he finally said that if I could track down Goku and Gohan that he would kill Gohan for me. And take out Goku for his own revenge.

Krillin: Wow that is horrible.

Yamcha: Trust me, I'm not that bad of a guy. I was just so full of revenge. And now Piccolo is going to destroy the earth.

Krillin: But he got what he wanted didn't he?

Yamcha: At first all he wanted to do was kill Goku. So he threatened the earth. Knowing that Goku would come to the rescue.

Krillin: And that's what he did.

Yamcha: exactly but what you don't know is that if Goku and the others fail at taking Piccolo down, he will still destroy the earth.

Krillin: Oh my god! Are you serious!

Chiaotzu: You felt Goku, Tien, and Rion's power! They can't lose.

Yamcha: yeah I felt them trust me. But Piccolo's strength still surpasses them even now.

Krillin: Oh no! So you're saying we have no chance!?

**-end of episode 15-**

**Ep.16: Wrath of Piccolo**

_ Episode begins with Tien and Piccolo going at it._

_ Tien and Piccolo continue to fight as they soar across the sky swinging and dodging each others attacks._

Goku: Keep it up Tien!

Rion: This must be one of those super Namekians I heard of.

Goku: A super Namekian?

Rion: Yes they are much stronger than this though.

Goku: Stronger than this?

Rion: Yeah, so the legend goes they are able to reach 3000.

Goku: That's insane! Do you think Piccolo is just towing with him?!

Rion: That would be my guess.

_ The fight rages as Piccolo lands a punch to Tien's gut then follows up with a kick to the side of the head sending him crashing to the ground._

Tien: that hurt! Well try this! Trio Beam!

_Tien launches his attack but Piccolo counters with his own attack._

_ We then see Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha talking. As the shock wave fazed them._

Krillin: Wow do you feel that!

Chiaotzu: Yeah that's Tien!

Yamcha: Those guys are pretty strong out there. I wish I could be that strong.

Krillin: So you're not on Piccolo's side anymore?

Yamcha: Of course not! I just wanted to get even, not destroy the world!

Krillin: *in mind: this guy knew Piccolo for a few years now, he might know more about Piccolo then he thinks.*

Krillin: did Piccolo ever tell you anything?

Yamcha: No not really! The only words I ever heard him repeat often was Goku and Kami.

Krillin: Kami? Do you know what that is?!

_ Krillin charges up a Ki blast towards Yamcha._

Yamcha: Piccolo said something about his fathers other half!

Chiaotzu: Other half? What does he mean by that?

Yamcha: that's all I know I swear!

Krillin: I believe you.

_Krillin than charges down the Ki._

Yamcha: but look if there is anything I can do to help beat him, just say it and I'll do it!

Krillin: I have something. Your gonna help us find Kami.

**-end of episode 16-**

**Ep.17: A new hope**

_ Episode begins with Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha coming out of the tree line to find Tien badly beaten with his clothes ripped._

Krillin: Goku!

Goku: Krillin is that him?

Krillin: Yes his name is Yamcha.

Goku:*in mind: Yamcha? I heard that name before.*

Krillin: he said that Piccolo has another half.

Goku: What do you mean?

Krillin: do you know a Kami?

Goku: hmmm.. It sounds kinda familiar.

_ Piccolo then knocks Tien down again. But Tien gets right back up._

Tien: *in mind: Dawm! I'm barely doing anything to him.*

Goku: My Grampa once mentioned something about Kami. He said he was the guardian of the earth. He sits on his look out and watches over the earth.

Chiaotzu: Hey yeah! I saw that before. Tien and I flew past it a couple times.

Goku: Chiaotzu take Krillin and go find out about This Kami guy.

Yamcha: But wait I'll come too.

Piccolo: What do you think you're doing Yamcha!

Yamcha: Uhhh..

Goku: He found the light and is not afraid of your evil!

Piccolo: Fine, suit yourself Yamcha. Then your death will be slow and painful.

Yamcha:*in mind: oh god what did I get my self into?*

Krillin: Come on guys lets go. Lead the way Chiaotzu.

_Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha fly away. As the battle continues._

Piccolo: I'm getting tired of this punching bag. You die now!

_ Piccolo then shoots a Ki blast so big and powerful that it makes a huge explosion. Tien had tried to move out of the way but was to exhausted and hit point blank. The impact shook the earth._

_ We see Roshi at home, as he feels a shaking._

Roshi: *in mind: oh my, I hope they are all fine.*

Back to the action.

_There is a huge dust cloud, then it slowly disappears to show a huge crater. Tien is kneeling in the middle of it gasping for air._

Goku: Tien!

_ Piccolo then starts to walk towards Tien._

Goku: We have to do something.

Rion: Why?

Goku: Because Tien is my friend.

Rion: Your friend? Haha. You're a saiyan we don't have friends.

Goku: What do you mean?

Rion: Goku, Tien is to weak. And that means he is only holding us back from really taking this Namek down.

Goku: Listen, to you there is only dead or strong. And that's not how I live.

Rion: But what comes from having emotions?

Goku: part of life is taking care of your family and friends. How would you feel if everyone on earth died and you were all alone?!

Rion: I guess you have a point Goku.

_ Then Piccolo finally reaches Tien who is barely holding on. And charges up a Ki blast, but before he can let it go, he is kicked in the face and launched into a near by mountain._

Tien: finally Goku.. Ha

_Tien then faints and Goku is shown floating over his passed out body._

Goku: It's my turn now!

**-end of episode 17-**


	6. Episodes 18 - 20

**Ep.18: Kami the Guardian of Earth**

_Episode starts as Goku comes face to face with Piccolo._

Piccolo: So you finally decided to step in huh Goku?

Goku: Shut up! Let's do this!

_Goku than charges at Piccolo and they get into a power struggle, both punching and kicking at the other._

Rion: *in mind: Come on Goku, you got this.*

_ We switch to Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu arrive on the look out. But see no one as they land._

Krillin: Hello! Is anyone there!

_ Then a voice broke the silence as a figure steps out._

Figure: Can I help you?

Krillin: uh.. Yeah.. Do you know a Namek named Kami?

Figure: Oh yes.. he is the guardian, and I am Mr. Popo

Krillin: we need to talk to him as soon as possible, it is about Piccolo.

Popo: Piccolo! Of course, follow me.

_ then leads the trio into Kami's hall._

Kami: who have you brought me?

Popo: These humans have something to ask you about Piccolo?

Kami: Piccolo, you say?

Krillin: Yes. Now, Goku and our other friends are facing him.

Kami: you don't say.

Krillin: Are you not part of Piccolo?

Kami: You know about it? Well yes, his father and I were once one Namek. We were split apart, I was good. But piccolo was evil.

Yamcha: Do you know any of his weaknesses then?

Kami: He has none. The only one I figure to stop Piccolo is Goku. The one who killed his father years ago.

Chiaotzu: Wait Krillin what if we collected the dragon balls then wished he were gone?

Kami: It's not that easy. Like I said Piccolo and I are the same bien. So if one of us dies the other does as well, and the dragon balls along with it.

Krillin: So if we kill Piccolo there will be no dragon balls. But if we let him live he will destroy the world. Is there another way?

_Kami starts to think then answers_.

Kami: I believe so.

Chiaotzu: Then what is it?

Kami: Here.

_ Kami hands a bag over to Krillin that seems to have a sphere in it. Then Krillin opens the bag to find a clear silver crystal ball, the size of an earth dragon ball._

Kami: This is the crystal ball of consumption.

Krillin: Crystal ball of what?

Kami: Consumption. All you do is hold the ball with your bare hand then place it on the persons chest you want to conceal in the ball.

Krillin: so all we have to do is get him inside here?

Kami: yes. Then return the ball to me and I shall absorb my evil half once again.

Krillin: Right. Let's go guys.

Kami: But wait there is something crucial you must know about using Consumption. The one being consumed gets trapped in the ball. The person holding the ball will pay the ultimate price.. Their lives.

**-end of episode 18-**

**Ep.19: Last Stand Saiyans**

_ Episode begins as Goku and Piccolo continue to go at it._

_ Goku then lands a few good hits then kicks him down towards the earth._

Goku: Ha! not as strong as you thought!

_Piccolo emerges from the rubble._

Piccolo: I must give it to you Goku, you really have gotten stronger. But if you think I'm even at my full power think again.

_ Piccolo than starts to power up as Goku watches his power rise._

Goku: Oh my god! He is getting stronger by the second.

Rion: *In mind: Wow Goku better shape up or this planet is toast.

_ Piccolo finishes his power up and shock waves fly into Goku pushing him back._

Goku: *in mind: His power level is now 2900! He's to strong now.*

Rion: Hey Goku you mind if I jump in for a while and let you gather your strength?

Goku: Your helping me!?

Rion: Of course, what else are friends for.

Piccolo: Are you two done chatting? I want to get this over with.

Goku: Thanks Rion, but I have a better idea we should attack him at the same time, he can't beat both of us.

Rion: Good thinking let's do it.

_ The two saiyans start to power up to the peak of their power which is both 2500._

_ Then a split second after they finish their power up they both attack piccolo._

Piccolo: Ha! Now this is more how I like it!

_Piccolo is able to dodge every punch and kick the saiyans throw at him. Then he delivers a punch to Goku's abdomen and kicks Rion in the back sending him towards the ground._

Piccolo: And here I thought I was starting to get a challenge from you two.

_ Goku comes back fast and delivers a few shots to Piccolo. Then Rion comes in and assists him. The two continue to beat Piccolo until he uses energy burst which emits a strong wave of energy that sends Goku and Rion flying back._

Goku: Damn he isn't getting any weaker.

Rion: Yeah I noticed.

Piccolo: Now come on, is that all you two had? Haha

Rion: look Goku the power level you had back on Planet Vegeta surpassed this Namek by 1000. You need to tap into that energy again.

Goku: But I don't know how.

Rion: Then figure it out. For now I'll hold him back for you.

_ Rion then rushes Piccolo again as they engage in combat once more._

Goku: *in mind: If Rion is telling the truth, then I am able to beat him. I just have to some how access that power.*

**-end of episode 19-**

**Ep.20: Power Burst Reborn**

_ Episode begins with Rion and Piccolo continuing their fight, as Goku is still charging his power._

_ Piccolo lands a bunch of shots on Rion then hits him with a strong Ki blast sending him soaring to the ground._

Rion: *in mind: come on Goku. You are the only one who can stop this guy.*

Goku:*in mind: I can't harness my old power but I might have another trick.

_ Goku started to charge up his power._

Goku: Well Here goes nothing! Power Burst! Rawr!

_ The ground starts to shake in a similar way to Piccolo's full power up._

_ Piccolo becomes startled for a minute._

Piccolo: *in mind: hmmm Goku is a lot stronger than I expected no wonder my father failed to defeat him.*

Rion: wow! He's at a 2900 power level. It's not as strong as he was back on Vegeta, but it is a huge improvement.

_Goku appears with energy pulsing around him._

Goku: Come on Piccolo! This ends now!

Piccolo: Very well Goku.

_Goku and Piccolo start in a power struggle once more, but it is faster and each time the two connected an energy shock wave would be released._

_ The ground shakes as Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu fly towards the battle field._

Krillin: Do you feel that! That's Goku's energy!

Yamcha: No way!

Chiaotzu: he is just as strong as Piccolo! He might have a chance!

Krillin: We need to hurry!

_ The trio fly as fast as they can back to the battlefield._

_ Goku and Piccolo continue there fight. As Goku lands some very strong shots on Piccolo sending him back a few feet._

Goku: Have you had enough Piccolo!

Piccolo: Haha! You are so confident Goku!

Goku: Just give up Piccolo! Or ill destroy you just like your father!

Piccolo: How dare you! My father cut off your tail last time you fought! But this time I'm taking your head!

_Piccolo than charges Goku and catches him off guard. He delivers a hard hit to his gut and then a strong elbow to the face that sends him slamming to the ground._

Piccolo: Looks like your luck ran out Goku.

_Piccolo than charges a super strong Ki blast and points it to Goku._

Piccolo: Your done!

**-end of episode 20-**


	7. Episodes 21 - 23

**Ep.21: Krillin Arrives!**

_Episode begins with Piccolo about to finish Goku off with an extreme Ki blast but it was halted by a badly injured Rion._

Rion: You believe that you are so strong then kill me, Piccolo. If you can? Haha

Piccolo: very well, take this!

_Piccolo sends the blast at Rion who tried to block it, but was quickly taken out._

Piccolo: Hmm.. That was easy.

Goku: Rion! No!

_Then the smoke clears and it shows Rion even more injured, with his clothes all ripped and barely standing._

Rion: haha.. Is that all you got?

Piccolo: How did you?!

Rion: That was the best you had? That barely even stung!

Piccolo: That's it you're dead!

_ Piccolo launches a barrage of Ki blast that over power Rion again._

_ Then Krillin and the others arrive._

Krillin: Goku! We know how to beat him.

Goku: so do I.

Krillin: No Goku you can't kill him.

Goku: Why not?

Krillin: Because that Kami guy told us that if you were to kill Piccolo the dragon balls would seize to exist.

Goku: Really?! Dammit! Then he really is invincible!

Krillin: But Kami gave me this, it may be the only way to beat Piccolo without destroying the Dragon balls.

Goku: Alright, how do you use it?

Krillin: You have to hold it with at least one hand and press it on Piccolo's chest. It will capture him in a sense and keep him within it until Kami knows what to do.

Goku: Ok, give it here.

Krillin: But wait Goku. I have to tell you about what happens after you use it.

_ Krillin hesitates for a moment._

Goku: Spit it out Krillin!

Krillin: Goku.. You will die!

Goku: What!?

Yamcha: To conceal someone's soul, you must give up your own.

_Goku remains quiet for a few seconds then he looks at them determined._

Goku: Look guys, I'm the only one who will get close enough to him to pull it off. But before I do this I want you guys to know that you are great friends, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Remember to tell Tien and Rion that later.

_ Goku then turns around to face Piccolo._

Piccolo: This seems to be your final moments Goku.

Goku: No.. These are OUR final moments.

**-end of episode 21-**

**Ep.22: A Great Cost, for a Great Victory**

_Episode starts as Goku and Piccolo face each other._

Piccolo: Well, if you're gonna do something Goku do it quick.

Goku: Alright you asked for it!

_Then before Goku can make a move, a very exhausted Rion attempts to catch Piccolo off guard._

_ Piccolo sees it coming so he steps back, and as Rion flies by him, he grabs his tail._

Rion: Owww!

Piccolo: Oh does that hurt? Well let me help you!

_Piccolo lifts up his arm and forms a Ki blade. Then brings it down on Rion's tail cutting it clean off._

Rion: Ahh!..

_ Rion faints and Piccolo launches his body to the ground._

Goku: You Evil Bastard!

Piccolo: Come and get me, Goku!

Goku: Fine!

_ Goku charges at Piccolo and the two get in another power struggle that sends them soaring into the sky. Then finally Piccolo slams Goku back to the ground._

Krillin: Come on Goku! You can do it!

Goku: *in mind: Damn, he won't let me get anywhere near him. There's only one thing left to do.*

_ Goku gets in his stance and channels all his energy into one last attempt._

Goku: Ka.. Me.. Ha.. Me.. Ha!

_Goku unleashes his power as Piccolo counters with his own beam attack. The two beams collide and a giant energy blast sends a massive shock wave sending Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu flying back._

Piccolo: Goku! Give up! You won't win! Face it! The Earth is Doomed.

Goku: *in mind: the energy is too strong. I won't be able to move out of the way. Unless.. Unless I go through.*

_Goku then starts to have images of his friends Krillin, Rion, Chiaotzu, Tien, Master Roshi, Chi Chi and his Grandfather._

Goku:*in mind: Take care everyone.* Rawrr!

_ Goku uses the rest of his power to shoot through the giant Ki beam and reach Piccolo._

Piccolo: What!?

Goku: Your reign of Evil ends Now!

_ Goku then shoves the crystal ball onto Piccolo's chest and he is consumed by its magic._

_ A giant white flash shines across the screen._

_ Krillin, stands to his feet._

Krillin: Is it over!?

Yamcha: I don't know.

_The three z fighters run to the battle field to find Goku curled up in a ball face down._

Krillin: Goku!

_They run over to his body and turn him on his back. Goku speaks but he can barely get it out._

Goku: Krillin.. Here is what you need..

Krillin: Thanks, Goku.

_Tien and Rion make their way to Goku._

Rion: Goku! You did it!

Goku: Rion, I want you to stay on Earth, and continue to train with Master Roshi.. Will you..?

Rion: Yes I will..

Goku: Good.. I guess it was always true what my Grampa said.. you can be the strongest person in the universe,.. but death is still stron..

_Goku takes his last breath before he is able to finish his sentence and he dies._

Krillin: Goku! Gokuuu!

**-end of episode 22-**

**Ep.23: A World at Peace**

_Episode begins with Krillin at Kami's Look Out._

Kami: I am glad you were able to conceal Piccolo.

Krillin: Well Goku was the only one who was able to get him.

Kami: So it was Goku who saved the world.. Hmmm..

Krillin: Is everything ok, Kami?

Kami: Yes quite, I might just be able to help. But for now I must prepare for fission with Piccolo.

_ Krillin is told by to go to Korin and get senzu beans for the others. Then he leaves for Roshi's house._

_ Back at Roshi's, Krillin arrives and along the way he found a dragon ball._

Krillin: Look I found a dragon ball.

_Then walks over to Tien and Rion who are on the floor resting._

Krillin: Here take these guys.

_ The two eat the beans and are completely restored._

Rion: Wow those things are incredible..

Tien: Sure are.

Yamcha: So Krillin what did Kami say?

Krillin: He is fissioning with Piccolo now. But he also said he was going to help Goku.

Tien: Help Goku? But isn't he.. Well you know.

Krillin: Speaking of Goku, where is his body.

Roshi: it's right in here.

_ Roshi opens the door to reveal an empty room._

_ Everyone becomes shocked._

Roshi: Where did he go?

_ Krillin then walks to the window where the sun shines on his face. He looks up to the sky where a little twinkle flashes once. And Krillin smiles._

Krillin: Kami..

**-end of episode 23-**

**-End of Piccolo Saga-**


	8. DBX: Q&A Piccolo Saga

I have recently received a message from one of my readers. He asked me a set of questions and I decided to dedicate a new document to Q&A's each separated by Sagas. I saw this as a way for people to be able to solve some of their own questions about Dragon Ball X.

Also, if anyone else has any questions send me a message or post on review.

**Dragon Ball X: The Piccolo Saga**

**Q1: Nick1020, what made you want to write this fanfic?**

A: Well I read a fanfic on 2 years ago that I absolutely enjoyed. Unfortunately, I don't remember who made it or what it was called, but it was awesome. So I decided to create my fanfic of DBZ.

**Q2: Where did you come up with the idea and plot?**

A: I came up with the idea while brainstorming. I knew from the start I was not going to include GT story. I originally was going to just create a villain that was from space, have Goku hit ssj 5 and beat him. I also thought about skipping 200 years after Buu, and start from the story-line in Dragon Ball Online, introduce new characters and stuff. But ultimately I knew I would just be repeating DBZ. So that's when I started thinking harder, and it came to me. What if Bardock killed Frieza after all. King Vegeta would already be dead so perhaps the Saiyans chose Bardock to lead them, for being able to defeat the galactic overlord.

What was most important of all, was to show how different the Earth and it's characters would be if they met Goku 15 years after they would have in Dragon Ball.

**Q3: Did you know from the beginning, Piccolo would be the main enemy of your first saga?**

A: Yes! That was an important factor because Goku pretty much kills King Piccolo in Dragon Ball. Since it took a few more years in DBX, King Piccolo was more well known. Like he had his own lingo since no one wanted to say his name because they feared him so much. That is why everyone has given him the title the, "Green Death."

**Q4: So as I read I noticed that Goku kind of has a different personality than he had in DBZ. Did you plan that or did you do that accidentally?**

A: I did that on purpose. The way I see it, Goku and Kakarot are two different beings altogether. Ya see Kakarot didn't become Goku right after he was born like in Dragon Ball. He was Kakarot for 15 years before he became Goku. That means he was educated, skilled, and pretty much raised to kill. In the story, Kakarot led an attack on Namek, leading in the destruction of the planet. Kakarot was a bad dude, and when he lost his memory, Grampa Gohan taught him how to be a decent human. So Goku in DBX is smarter and still has more saiyan qualities (more rage, less control, and more merciless) than Goku in DBZ.

Though Goku in DBX is not exactly the same in DBZ, they are basically still same person.

**Q5: So in this you mentioned an ability called, "Power Burst." Why did you create this ability? And why 3x power?**

A: I created Power Burst in place of Kaioken. But, we all know that Goku is the only one who is able to use Kaioken. However, I wanted all the Z fighters to continue doing things throughout the sagas unlike DBZ. I created a somewhat move that works like a kaioken everyone can use. Since all the Z fighters can use it (some better than others) they could keep up with Goku.

Also, Power Burst doesn't actually triple your power level, it just gives you a boost of power.

**Q6: Do you believe in Super Saiyans?**

A: Well not in real life, however there have been some cases in which people, under intense circumstances, gain superhuman-like abilities.

But I think you mean, will I add Super Saiyan in my Sagas? I say it is possible, I really enjoy Super Saiyan. Some people believe that SSJ 4 is the highest level. I don't like to stop at 4, but I'm not going to add a SSJ 1,000,000 or anything ridiculous like that. I'll just say, I believe in a power beyond SSJ 4 but not much further.

**Q7: You have all the Z fighters from the original DBZ episodes, but you added another saiyan named, Rion. Why did you add him?**

A: I made Rion originally because I wanted to explain a little more about Goku's past as the prince of saiyans. You will notice that as you read, Rion is constantly explaining the reason for a character or event, like a narrator telling the reader what is going on. He is kind of like a Trunks role in the Cell Saga. But although he was made for this purpose, he was also a very cool and strong character.

**Q8: Will you ever have Goku meet Bardock or Raditz?**

A: I know that Goku will eventually meet Bardock. It is a matter of when and how will Bardock react to meeting a false Kakarot after so long. As for Raditz, he will show up at one point too. I would tell you guys, but I don't even know when they will show up. Haha

**Q9: How many people are related to Goku? And what are they're names?**

A: Well Rion, at one point, mentions that Kakarot had two brothers a father and an uncle. We know his father is Bardock. His older brother is Raditz. And I actually haven't come up with the other two names. But when you meet them, it will be epic!

**Q10: You let Piccolo live, though his soul was captured, why?**

A: Truth is, I love Piccolo. He is in my top 5 favorite DBZ characters of all time. But from a story element, Piccolo was responsible for Grampa Gohan's death. This created a great adversary for Goku. One who would push him to his limits and set him off on his journey.

As for why I did not truly kill him, was because Namek was destroyed years before and if he died, the Dragon Balls would go with him. Meaning that no one could be revived.

**Q11: Will Rion and Goku become enemies?**

A: I don't actually like to talk about future story arcs but I can promise you, Goku and Rion will never be enemies. HA

**Q12: Will Piccolo return soon**?

A: Soon.. Probably not. But his character is still technically alive. So Piccolo will return to fight another day. We'll just have to wait.

**Q13: We know Frieza is dead. But what about King Cold or Cooler?**

A: I always loved the Cold family. haha but I mean they could still be alive. I was actually working a story that explains their whereabouts and how they have been affected by King Bardock.

Though when I do produce it, the story will be awesome!

**Q14: Where is the Red Ribbon Army?**

A: Good question. I don't know. Ya see, I am not super keen on DB. So it could just be assumed that the Red Ribbon Army fell apart or was destroyed by King Piccolo. There for Goku would have no real quarrel with Gero. Which means no androids or Cell. But there is always alternate dimensions to explore.

**(REMEMBER IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT DBX, SEND ME A MESSAGE OR LEAVE YOUR QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEW BOX!)**


	9. Episodes 24 - 26 (New Saga)

**Ep.24: A new adventure**

**-Beginning of Saga-**

_ The episode begins two earth weeks after last saga, with Goku waking up as Grandpa Gohan and Kami stand over his body._

Gohan: Goku..

Goku: Grandpa? Grandpa! You're alive!?

Gohan: Well not quite Goku.

Goku: wait.. Is that a halo?!

Gohan: Yes Goku.. And you have one too.

Goku: what! Why?!

Kami: Because every spirit that dies and is able to keep their body gets one.

Goku: oh i see.. So I really did die..

Kami: I'm afraid so, Goku.

Goku: So why don't you have one?

Kami: I am Kami guardian of the Earth. I'm not dead thanks to you, Goku.

Goku: So you're Kami? Do you know the location of the dragon balls then?

Kami: I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't.. I can sense there magic energy but I cannot pinpoint their exact location.

Goku: Oh that's a shame.

Kami: But listen Goku, your friends are working on finding them as we speak. But I fear there will be a new danger facing the earth very soon.

Goku: What do you mean?

Kami: I will explain in time Goku, but for now you must train with King Kai.

Goku: Who is King Kai?

Kami: he lives on a small planet right off of snake way.

Goku: Snake way?

Gohan: Goku the more time you waste asking questions the longer it will take you to get to training!

Goku: Ok jeesh, I'll go now. I missed ya gramps.

_ Goku starts to fly following the path. He then gets to meet King Kai and they begin to train._

King Kai: I was told by my superiors to teach you a move that very few know called instant transmission.

Goku: Ok sounds good I guess..

_ They continue to train._

_ Rion walks over to everyone sitting around the TV._

Rion: Everyone I must tell you something I tried to tell Goku before we fought that Namek.

Krillin: What is it Rion?

Rion: When I was sent here to find out the fate of Goku, and destroy the earth a few months ago. I was given 3 years to destroy earth and bring Goku's body back with me.

Roshi: Well what will happen if you don't return.

Rion: Well I can't go back because I don't have Goku's body.

Krillin: but what will happen in those three years?

Rion: Most likely even stronger saiyans will come.

Krillin: What! Even stronger than you!

Rion: Yes. I know when they are coming, but I don't know where or who is exactly coming.

Krillin: So there is no way around these!?

Yamcha: so if you go back they will kill you, then come destroy earth. But If you stay, at least we might stand a chance.

Tien: Then that's it, we must train harder than ever for the next 3 years.

Krillin: But what about Goku and the dragon balls? We only have one.

Yamcha: well I'm working on that. I've been talking to this pretty hot chick named Bulma for a week, and she claims to have a dragon ball radar.

Krillin: Really! Well if that is true get it for us!

Yamcha: Well I'll try no promises though. Haha

_ For the next three years Bulma and the others collected all seven dragon balls. The z fighters also trained in hopes of beating these unknown foes._

_ The day arrives and z fighters head out to fight as Krillin and Bulma head to Kami's lookout to summon the dragon._

**-end of episode 24-**

**Ep.25: Goku Returns!**

_ Episode begins with Bulma and Krillin arriving at the lookout._

Krillin: Kami we have finally found all the dragon balls.

Kami: That is great news I will summon the dragon. Just place the dragon balls there and stand back.

_ Krillin places the dragon balls down and they all stand about fifteen feet away._

Kami: Oh mighty Shenron rise and grant us our wish.

_The sky turns dark as a huge dragon appears out of the dragon balls_.

Bulma: Oh my God! What is that!?

Shenron: I am the almighty Shenron! You have one wish! What does your heart desire!

Kami: Go ahead Krillin tell him what you wish for.

_ Krillin hesitates for a moment then he asks._

Krillin: Shenron I wish for all the people who were killed by Piccolo including Goku to be revived!

Shenron: It shall be done!

_ A flash sweeps the screen as we see different frames of people appearing out of thin air._

_ Then we see Goku doing push ups on King Kai's planet, and looking stronger than ever._

Goku: 997.. 998.. 999.. 1000!

King Kai: Wow Goku.. You really improved.

Goku: Well of course, if I am gonna beat this even stronger threat Kami talked about I had to train harder than ever.

_ As Goku finishes his statement his halo fades away._

King Kai: Goku! Your halo is gone!

Goku: What?

_ Goku looks up and sees nothing._

Goku: Hey you're right! My friends must of finally found the dragon balls.

King Kai: Well you better get going, Goku..

Goku: You're right, thanks for everything King Kia.

King Kai: No problem Goku you were a great student.

_Goku then goes to use instant transmission._

Goku: Hey it's not working!

King Kai: Goku, you have to use someone's energy that you felt when you were dead.

Goku: What! But the only energy I felt for the last few years was yours and mr. Bubbles.

King Kai: Well what about Kami?

Goku: Oh yeah you're right, Kami was the first person I saw when I woke up. Alright thanks again.

_Goku focuses on Kami's power then he starts to transition away_

Goku: Bye!

_ Goku then completely disappears._

King Kai: Good luck, Goku.

_Then we go to the lookout._

Bulma: Where is he? This Goku must be very important.

_ Then Goku instant transmissions into view._

Krillin: Goku! You're back! And you don't look a day older!

Goku: Thanks Krillin, who is this?

_ Bulma goes googly eyes over him._

Bulma: I'm.. Ah.. Bul.. Ma..

Goku: Well it's nice to meet you Imabulma.. Ha.. That's a funny name.

Bulma: Hey it's Bulma! And don't make fun of my name.

Goku: Sorry.. Haha

Krillin: Goku! We have to go!

Goku: Go where Krillin?

**-end of episode 25-**

**Ep.26: Saiyan's arrival**

_ Episode begins with all the z fighters scanning the horizon._

Rion: Any minute now I'm sure of it.

Tien: You're sure they are as strong as you say?

Rion: I was classified as a class 2 saiyan. The three that are coming should all be from 1st class.

Yamcha: Oh that's just great!

Rion: Just keep an eye out.

_ Then in the far horizon 3 specks enter the atmosphere and crash into the earth near East city._

_ We see Bax from the tournament training for the next regional tournament._

Bax: Tien I will defeat you!

_Bax continues to punch a sand bag until he feels everything shaking._

Bax: What was that?!

_ He follows a Ki trail to find 3 men with tails._

Nappa: This is a pretty healthy planet, to bad King Bardock wants it gone.

Vex: Yeah but before we do that we have to find Prince Kakarot's body.

Vegeta: I say we blow it up now and just say Kakarot's body was completely obliterated by a earthling.

Bax: *in mind: They think they're going to kill me, and destroy the earth! They don't know what they're dealing with.*

_ Bax jumps out from behind the bushes._

Bax: Hey! If you knew what's good for ya, you would leave earth now!

Vegeta: Who is this clown?

Vex: I don't know, nor care. Can I take this?

Vegeta: go ahead..

_ Vex and Bax are in a death stare as they are about to fight. Then they charge at each other with Vex gaining the upper hand quick._

_ Vex is 2 in taller then Vegeta and much skinnier, allowing him to move faster._

_ Then we go to the Lookout where Goku, Krillin, and Bulma continue to talk._

Goku: So where are the others?

Krillin: They went to fight the saiyans, Goku.

Goku: Did you say saiyans?

**-end of episode 26-**


	10. Episodes 27 - 29

**Ep.27: Truth to fate**

_Episode begins with Rion, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu arriving at the fight between Bax and Vex._

Rion realizes what saiyans had come.

Rion: Oh no!

Yamcha: what's wrong Rion?

Rion: I knew that strong saiyans were gonna come, but I didn't expect them.

Yamcha: Why do you say that?

Rion: Because these guys are three of the strongest first class saiyans.

Yamcha: What!?

Rion: Do you see the shorter one next to the huge one, his name is Vegeta.

Tien: Wait, I thought that was the name of the planet.

Rion: It is, he use to be prince of saiyans before Goku. In fact, when Goku's father became king he kept Vegeta for his strength and skill. When Goku was young, Vegeta was put as his second command.

Yamcha: Really!?

Rion: yeah, They were almost matched, Goku being just a bit stronger. there combined strength could have overthrown King Bardock. But before Goku left, he and Vegeta got in a tussle that shook the very planet.

Yamcha: Jeeze.. Goku really had a crazy life..

_We then see Bax getting beaten up then thrown to the ground._

Tien: Bax won't win, the other guy is way too strong.

Nappa: Come on Vex. Just finish this punk off.

Vex: very well.

_Vex then launches a huge Ki bomb at Bax destroying him._

Tien: Bax No!

Chiaotzu: I thought you hated him, Tien.

Tien: I wasn't fond of him, but he didn't deserve to die like that, no one does.

_Then the saiyans realize that the z fighters were watching them._

Nappa: Hey who are you?

Tien: We are here to stop you!

**-end of episode 27-**

**Ep.28: First up Yamcha**

_Episode begins with Krillin telling Goku what Rion had said_.

Goku: *in mind: This must be what Kami was talking about.* So they went to face them now?

Krillin: Yeah Goku.

Goku: Well if the saiyans are as strong as Rion said, they were gonna be. We have to get there as soon as possible.

_Krillin and Goku fly off as Bulma is left._

Bulma: Hey where are you two going! *in mind: Fine leave me but I'll be right behind ya.*

_Bulma pulls out a capsule and spawns a hovercraft. Gets in and tries to follow them._

_We then go back to the saiyans._

Vex: So you think you're going to stop me!? Ha

_Tien is about to pounce but Yamcha grabs his shoulder._

Yamcha: Let me go first Tien. I'm not as strong as you guys. Plus I may be able to wear him out a bit.

Vex: You're first. Ha! This won't even be a challenge!

Vegeta: Tell me Nappa what are their power levels?

_Nappa scans the Z fighters._

Nappa: well the one facing Vex now is only 1700. The little one is 2200, the three eyed one is 2600, and the long-haired one is 2800.

Vegeta: hmmm.. He gives off a saiyan Aura.

Nappa: Yeah, he might be able to take down Vex if he isn't careful.

_We then go to Rion. As Yamcha and Vex start at each other._

Tien: They don't seem to recognize you.

Rion: Well like I said these guys are legends. Although I'm not a 3rd class saiyan, 2nd class saiyans are not that much more respected.

_The fight continues with Vex gaining the upper hand and wreaking Yamcha._

Tien: Come on Yamcha! Keep at him!

**-end of episode 28-**

**Ep.29: The race against time.**

_Episode begins with Goku and Krillin raging towards the fight._

Krillin: Goku do you feel those power levels?!

Goku: Yeah I do. *this is gonna be tough.*

_We then go back to Yamcha who continues to get beat hard._

Vex: Is that really all you got? Your weaker than the last guy.

Yamcha: yeah well you're ugly!

_Yamcha then launches a Kameha which is a smaller form of the Kamehameha. Vex is able to evade the attack and kick Yamcha in the cheek, which sends him to the ground._

Chiaotzu: Yamcha is doomed! We all are!

Tien: Chiaotzu! Don't say such things!

_Then as the dust clears we see a beat up Yamcha shaking, barely able to stand._

Yamcha: I may not win. But it's going to take more than that you fool.

Vex: Fine. Try this on for size!

_Vex launches a huge Ki bomb just as he did with Bax._

Yamcha: Well I tried my best..

_Although Yamcha knows he is too weak to deflect it he still tries to overcome it and manages to dodge mostly out of the way, but it still clips him, and explodes sending him crashing to the ground petrifying him._

Tien: Oh no Yamcha!

Nappa: great job Vex but you missed him!

Vex: I didn't miss him! He moved out of the way!

Vegeta: it doesn't matter buffoons! There are three of us and three of them.

Nappa: One for each of us! Ha! I like it! Who do you want?

Vegeta: I'll take the strongest one.

Nappa: Fine then I'll take the three eyed guy.

Vex: What?! I always get the scrubs!

Vegeta: Shut up and just fight that clown!

_The saiyans all match up with their opponents. With Rion a little intimidated by Vegeta._

Nappa: This should be fun!

**-end of episode 29-**


	11. Episodes 30 - 32

**Ep.30: Rampage of the Saiyans!**

_Episode starts with the opponents still facing each other._

Vegeta: What's a matter? are you scared?

Rion: Not a chance. I'm just waiting for you to make the first move.

Vegeta: Gladly..

_In a split second Vegeta kicks Rion in the chest sending him flying back a few yards._

_Tien and Chiaotzu are so surprised by the attack that they don't notice the other saiyans attacking them._

_Tien dodges the attack, then soars to the sky with Nappa right behind him._

_But Chiaotzu isn't expecting the hit and is elbowed straight to the ground._

Vex: This is too easy! Ha!

_Rion regains his balance and starts a power struggle with Vegeta._

_Tien isn't able to out fly Nappa and he is caught. Then slammed to earth by his mouth canon._

_Chiaotzu charges at Vex but every time he does he is either swept off or hit._

Tien: *in mind: this guy is strong, to strong.*

_Then Both Nappa and Vex pick up their opponents and sandwich them all together._

Tien/Chiaotzu: Ahhhh!

_Nappa than flies up a bit then launches a huge Ki bomb that ends up hitting both Tien and Chiaotzu injuring them bad but not killing them._

Vex: for such power levels you two are really weak.

Tien: haha.. You say that now.. But just wait.. There is.. An even stronger fighter coming.. And he will destroy all you.. Hmmm

_Tien then passes out and Chiaotzu is left alone to face the saiyans._

Chiaotzu: Tien wake up!*there is only one thing to do, I'm sorry Tien but I must do this.*

_Chiaotzu then starts to shine white._

Nappa: What are you doing?!

_Then he explodes dealing incredible damage to both saiyans._

_We then go back to Rion who is over power, thrown into the air, then hit by a Galick Gun straight into the ground a few meters away from Tien._

Nappa: Owh.. That little bastard.

Vex: I was not expecting that at all.

_The two saiyans then join Vegeta as they all fly over Rion. Who is face down with his closed ripped up exposing his tail mark._

Vegeta: I knew it! He was a saiyan!

**-end of episode 30-**

**Ep.31: Time to Shine Goku!**

_Episode begins with all the saiyan enemies standing over Rion._

Nappa: No wonder he had a saiyan Aura.

_Rion then rolls over on his back._

Rion: That's right. I'm Rion.

Vex: I remember that name.. You were sent here to find Kakarot.

Vegeta: And now you turn on your own kind.. Well now you will pay the ultimate price!

_Vegeta starts to charge up a Ki blast but then is stopped because he feels a great power Ora._

Goku: Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!

_The saiyans look at Goku with a surprised face._

Vex: oh my god! Isn't that Prince Kakarot!

_Goku starts to walk towards the saiyans. The saiyans then start to back up._

_Goku reaches Rion._

Goku: Are you alright Rion?

Rion: Yeah I'll be fine.. But Tien and Yamcha are too damaged and Chiaotzu sacrificed himself.

Goku: What? That's it, you did good just rest now.

_Goku then turns to the saiyans._

Vegeta: Kakarot? It's you.

Goku: I'm not Kakarot anymore! The name is Goku now! And I'm warning you better go back to your planet.

_Vegeta then turns more aggressive because he hates orders._

Vegeta: Listen here Kakarot you don't scare me, I didn't forget about last time!

Goku: I don't care what happened before! Leave now! Or Die!

_Goku's power level starts to rise as Vex scans Goku's power level._

Vex: His power level is 3200!

Vegeta: haha really? it was 4000 last time we fought.

Vex: But Vegeta, it's still rising!

Nappa: That's impossible!

Vegeta: Look, it doesn't matter you fools! Go get him!

Vex: But sir!..

Vegeta: I don't care if he is the prince! I was once prince too! He will be destroyed along with the rest of this damn planet.

_The three saiyans race at Goku, but Goku manages to dodge every hit._

_Vegeta see's that he is just to strong and backs out of the fight to gain strength._

_Goku punches Vex in the face then knocks Nappa down to the ground. But then continue their fight once more._

Vegeta: *in mind: Kakarot you bastard, I will destroy you once and for all.*

**-end of episode 31-**

**Ep.32: Goku's new Ability!**

_Episode starts with Nappa backing out of the fight, now it is only Goku and Vex._

Goku: You think you can come to earth and do what you want?! As long as I'm breathing, you have another thing coming!

_Goku then does his Power Burst and launches his power level to 3700._

Vegeta:*that's impossible! He raised his power level that much in less than a second.*

Goku: Now take this!

_Goku launches a gigantic electric Ki right at Vex._

Vex: Nooooo!..

_The Ki completely overcomes Vex and obliterates him._

Nappa: What?! How can this be!

Vegeta: Nappa! What are you waiting for? take him down now!

Nappa: Right!

_Nappa then starts charging right for Goku._

Nappa: I'm tired of you!

_Goku blocks his hit then punches him in the face sending him back a few feet._

Nappa: How dare you! No one defeats the great Nappa!

Goku: Except me!

_Goku dodges Nappa's attack again then kicks Nappa in the back so hard that his back breaks and he soars to the ground._

Nappa: My back! My back! You broke it!

Vegeta:*that was a super strong kick.*

Goku: I warned you to leave! But you stayed and now look at you!

_Nappa crawls over to Vegeta._

Nappa: Vegeta help me!

_Vegeta steps back as Nappa reaches for him._

Vegeta: Sorry Nappa. There is only one way to help you.

_Vegeta charges a Ki blast than launches it right at Nappa. Killing him and causing a huge crater in the ground._

_Now only Goku and Vegeta face each other as they fly over the crater._

**-end of episode 32-**


	12. Episodes 33 - 35

**Ep.33: Vegeta's secret power**

_Episode begins with Vegeta and Goku still looking at each other._

Vegeta: It's only me and you now, Kakarot.

Goku: Then what are you waiting for?

_ Vegeta than Charges at Goku and they begin to fight even faster than before. But Goku manages to gain the upper hand and hit Vegeta with a Ki blast, that sent him crashing to the ground._

Goku: Just face it Vegeta! You can't beat me!

_ Vegeta gets back up and looks at Goku._

Vegeta: You really believe you're gonna win don't you?! You have no idea! Haha

Goku:*in mind: What is he talking about?*

_ Vegeta starts to charge up a bright white Ki._

Vegeta: we'll see how you act about this!

_ Vegeta throws the bright Ki in the air as it acts as the moon._

Vegeta: Now witness true power Kakarot!

_ Vegeta then starts to grow and morph into a huge ape._

Goku: *in mind: What is this? That power is growing at an extreme rate.*

_We then see a half dead Rion laying down next to a intimidated Krillin._

Rion: *in mind: Oh no.* Goku! He is turning into a great ape!

Goku: A great ape!? what is that!

Rion: It's an ability that saiyans have!

Goku: *in mind: That's not good. His power just went from 3500 up to 6000!*

_Vegeta completes his transformation._

Vegeta: Do you feel that power Kakarot! Try this!

_For Vegeta's size he was still fast and super strong he was able to beat Goku up, and treat him for a rag doll. He is thrown around and beaten badly._

_ We then go to Rion and Krillin._

Krillin: Rion, you said that all saiyans turn into a great ape when they look at that?

Rion: Well when they look at the moon. But that Ki star serves as a moon if there isn't one.

Krillin: So why aren't You or Goku turning into one?

Rion: Well on my home planet saiyans that broke the law would have their tails cut off as a punishment. And when the tail is cut it also cuts the saiyans power, and keeps them from becoming a great ape.

Krillin: That's insane! So you're saying the only way to stop him is to cut off his tail?!

Rion: Exactly.. And that's where you come in Krillin.

Krillin: What!? Me!?

**-end of episode 33-**

**Ep.34: Sweet dreams Vegeta!**

Rion: Goku has Vegetas attention all you have to do is cut his tail with one of those discs you make.

Krillin: But what if I miss?

Rion: What if you don't?

_ We then go back to Goku._

_ Vegeta shoots a mouth cannon at Goku but he manages to dodge it and the cannon destroys the saiyan pods._

_ Vegeta then smashes Goku into a nearby rock. Goku is now to weak to move._

Vegeta: It looks like it's over, Kakarot

_ Vegeta then charges a mouth cannon and is about to obliterate Goku._

Krillin: I won't let you do this!

_ Krillin throws a destructo disk right at Vegeta's tail and slices his tail right off._

Vegeta: Ahh!

_ Vegeta then screams as he starts to return to his base form._

_ Krillin flies to Goku._

Goku: That was a close one Krillin.

Krillin: Yeah I know.. Here Goku eat this.

_Krillin hands Goku a senzu bean. Goku breaks it in half and eats half of it._

_ A huge purple Ki blast hits Krillin and sends him flying._

Goku: Krillin!

_ Goku then turns to see Vegeta._

Vegeta: My tail Kakarot! My tail! I'm tired of toying with you!You will die!

_Vegeta launches a super strong Ki beam as Goku counters with a Kamehameha. The beams collide and a huge ball of Ki forms between the two of them._

Goku: I can't let you win! I.. Wont.. Give.. Up!

_ Goku puts all the rest of his energy in one last blast and the Ki ball pushes back to hit Vegeta causing a gigantic explosion._

_ Goku then walks over to Vegeta and stands over him._

Vegeta: Kakarot.. You bastard..

_ Goku begins to charge one last Kamehameha to finish him off. Then a voice is heard in Goku's head._

Voice: Goku, you can not kill him. He will be quite important in time.

Goku: *in mind: Who is this?*

Voice: that is not important now, Goku. But you must trust me all will be clear soon.

_ Goku then drops his attack._

Goku: Here take this Vegeta.

Vegeta: It's one of those magic beans.

Goku: Yes it is, I want you to eat it and get out of here.

_ Vegeta eats the other half of the bean then stands up._

Vegeta: just so we're clear, you didn't defeat me Kakarot! I will have my revenge on you!

_ Vegeta turns and flies off._

**-end of episode 34**

**Ep.35: Saiyans Defeated!**

_Episode begins with Goku flying back over to his friends._

Krillin: Alright everyone is here. Goku! Did you take him out?

Goku: No. I couldn't do it.

Krillin: What! Goku you let him live!?

Goku: I had a feeling that he might be useful in the future.

Rion: Yeah useful at destroying the planet.

Goku: Look guys what's done is done.

Krillin: Well Goku I never doubted you before so I'm not gonna complain.

Rion: Same here Goku sorry I doubted you it's just hard to believe that you, 'the prince of saiyans' would actually spare an opponent.

Goku: It's ok guys but at least we beat them. Hey Krillin you have any more senzu beans?

Krillin: Yeah only two left.

Rion: Go ahead give it to Tien and Yamcha I'll survive.

Krillin: You're sure?

Rion: Yeah, what doesn't kill me makes me stronger. Ha

_Krillin then hands Tien and Yamcha senzu beans. The two spring up quick._

Yamcha: Did we get um?

Krillin: Yeah Goku took care of them.

Tien: Nice job!

_ Tien looks around._

Tien: Hey where's Chiaotzu?

Krillin: He.. He..

Goku: He died Tien.

Tien: What?! You couldn't save him?!

Goku: Krillin and I got here just as he sacrificed himself to kill one of the saiyans.

Tien: He did?

Krillin: Yeah without Chiaotzu Goku wouldn't have been able to beat the others.

Tien: Is this true Goku?

Goku: Yes.

Yamcha: Plus we can always wish him back with the dragon balls right?

Tien: Right.

Goku: Ok good, well now that we beat the saiyans let's go back to Roshi's to celebrate.

_The Z fighters fly into the distance with Goku holding the still injured Rion. _

_The Earth was safe once more, and if any threat would dare to harm the planet again, Goku and his friends will be ready to stop them!_

**-end of episode 35-**

**-End of Saiyan Saga -**

**(MESSAGE TO MY READERS! I wrote both the Piccolo Saga and the Saiyan Saga, 2 years ago. Since I started posting these episodes, I started working on a new Saga. I will post them either tomorrow or the day after! Follow this story and leave me a quick review. Also if you can, let me know some ideas for a villain in the Saga after the one I am currently writing. I'll give a shout out to the person who came up with the villain I chose, when I release the first episode. Thanks again everyone!)  
**


	13. DBX: Q&A Saiyan Saga

**Dragon Ball X: The Saiyan Saga**

**Q1: Why no Saibamen?**

A: I actually remember when I was writing the Saiyan Saga, I thought that people were gonna ask about them. Haha

But the reason I didn't add them was because I absolutely hate them. They're worse than the Cell Jr.'s in my opinion. Ha

**Q2: So all the Z fighters lived except for Chiaotzu, why only him? And what made you want them all to live instead of die like they did in DBZ?**

A: I wanted everyone to play a bigger part, instead of being dead the next saga, they could live to fight another day.

As for why Chiaotzu died. I needed one of them to die, and frankly, Chiaotzu is my least favorite of them all. Also I wanted Tien to lose that companionship now, so he can grow stronger later.

**Q3: Vegeta and Goku were pretty much friends in the past. Why is Vegeta so mad at Goku?**

A: I had Rion explain that. Vegeta and Kakarot got in a fight one day. (Why they fought is yet to be known.) But a few days after, Kakarot was sent to Earth. So Vegeta and Kakarot never met again since their battle. So a few years later, Kakarot who is now Goku meets Vegeta again. Vegeta being.. Well.. Vegeta, kept a grudge and couldn't wait to seek his revenge on Goku.

**Q4: You introduced Chi Chi back in the Piccolo Saga, and now Bulma in the Saiyan Saga. Will Chi Chi ever come back?**

A: Perhaps, I won't say anything now though.

**Q5: So Goku spared Vegeta when he could have killed him. In fact I think he was gonna, until he heard a random voice. Who was that speaking in his head?**

A: Yes Goku was going to kill Vegeta. I added that to show that Goku in DBX isn't as merciful as the Goku on DBZ. I did this to show that Goku was once a saiyan warrior. And although he lost his memory, he is still hardwired to kill.

Now for the owner of the voice, it will eventually be revealed.

**Q6: The whole Goku training with King Kai was a little rushed? Did Goku learn Kaioken? And why didn't he use it?**

A: Goku learned a bunch of techniques and abilities while training with King Kai. I didn't want to rush this, but I didn't have the right time placement, so I just gave a quick overview of what Goku did. So the reader can presume that Goku learned a lot and got stronger.

In conclusion, Goku learned a lot of moves that have yet to be seen. So perhaps he did learn Kaioken, perhaps we will just have to wait and find out. Ha

**Q7: In your story, which characters do you think is strongest to weakest out of Goku, Piccolo, Rion, Tien, Vegeta and Nappa?**

A: I don't really know how to approach this question, but I'll try my best.

Lets say that Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Rion, Piccolo and Nappa all face in a free-for-all to the death. All at their pinnacle power level. I'll type in order. (1 being best, 6 being weakest)

6. Piccolo - When we last saw Piccolo he seemed unkillable because the Z fighters couldn't take on such a power. However, Goku at the end of the Saiyan Saga could have taken him out with no real effort.

5. Nappa - Now the reason Nappa is 5th is because, although he is strong, he is a big hulking target. Something Goku had no problem with.

or Rion - I think the battle could go either way between Rion and Tien. The two are pretty fairly matched. If they both stayed at basic form, perhaps Rion would be able to takedown Tien. Though Tien could pull a Power Burst and thrash Rion.

2. Vegeta

1. Goku

**Q8: Who do you think is stronger, Goku or Vegeta?**

A: This is one of the few great mysteries of the last few decades. I look at it being up with the who is stronger, Spartacus or Crixus. Superman or Goku. Even Yoda or the Emperor. In the original DBZ, Goku and Vegeta have one of the best relationships I have ever seen. They start as enemies than acquaintances than allies and now are competitive friends.

However for your question, it would depend on the circumstances and the time of the battle. I would say anything before Goku was taught by King Kai, Vegeta would win. After that, Goku surpassed Vegeta and never looked back.

Goku has more of a natural ability along with the will to win. However, Vegeta counteracts Goku with his battle strategy.

So pretty much,

Goku before King Kai's training Vegeta

Vegeta Goku after King Kai's training

**(REMEMBER IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT DBX, SEND ME A MESSAGE OR LEAVE YOUR QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEW BOX!)**


	14. Episodes 36 - 38 (New Saga)

**Message to my Readers: This is the beginning of a new Saga. Remember I wrote the last 2 sagas, 2 years ago. This may feel a little more in-depth being that I am 2 years older and a better story-teller than before. However, Episode 36 & 37 were written a long time ago too, so only episode 38 and up were written recently. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks!**

**Ep.36: A year of peace**

**-beginning of saga-**

_One year has passed since the Saiyan defeat. Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Rion, and Bulma have been called to the Look out by Kami._

_ As they get on Bulma's transport ship and take off. Roshi is watching the news._

Reporter: That's right folks this is the third tsunami this week to hit a major city on the east side of the region.

Roshi: What's this?

Reporter: The tsunamis seem to be making their way down the east coast. By statistics the next to be hit is the Ox Kingdom.

_ We see Roshi with a surprised face, as we go to the transportation vehicle._

Yamcha: Goku, did Kami say why he wanted us there?

Goku: No. But I haven't heard from him for a year now. It must be important.

_ We skip some time. Then they reach the lookout._

Bulma: Alright we're here.

_The ship lands as Kami and wait at the palace doors._

_ The Z fighters then pile out._

Goku: Hey Kami, hey Mr. Popo long time, no see!

Kami: It is great to see you all again. Tell me how has the training been going?

Goku: Ha! It's been good I guess.

Kami: Well you don't seem much stronger than the last time I saw you.

Goku: Yeah well, that's because I haven't done much vigorous training for a few months now.

Kami: What!? But Goku I thought I told you the earth was in great danger! I figured you knew that meant to train as hard as you could.

Krillin: But Kami, Goku killed the saiyans a while ago..

Kami: The saiyans?

Yamcha: You didn't know about them?

Kami: Of course I did, I'm the Guardian of the Earth.

Goku: Then what are you talking about?

Kami: Goku.. I am talking about a power even stronger than the saiyans.

**-end of episode 36-**

**Ep.37: A great power**

_ Episode starts where last left off._

Goku: A power even stronger than the saiyans?! That's impossible!

Krillin: Yeah, would you care to explain Kami!

Kami: Yes, just lower your voices. 2000 years ago the Kai of the sea ruled over the earth's ocean. He then mated with a mortal woman and together they had a son. His name was Sagra. The Demi Kai took over for his father as Kai of the earth's sea. Until one day as he slept his Trident was stolen by his son named, Crust. Crust then murdered his own father. After that, with his power so great, he was gonna use the Trident to control the tides and drown the entire planet. But before Crust could do so, he was stopped by 5 protectors of earth. Alone they could not beat him but together they could. So the protectors went to face Crust, but 4 of the 5 had died. The last remaining was the strongest and he used all the rest of his energy to trap crust in a icy tomb. The last defender then took the Trident to a place far away, so that if the Monster would ever be free he would never be able to threaten the Earth again.

Goku: Really a Demi Kai?

Yamcha: We can't beat a Demi Kai!

Goku: so where is he then?

Kami: I'm afraid I don't even know, but I believe the recent strains of tsunamis that have been hitting the east coast may have something to do with Crust.

Rion: Really a power that great must be astonishing.

Kami: Indeed, but the next wave will be hitting Ox kingdom in about 30 minutes.

Goku: What 30 minutes? Look I have to go I'll be back I swear.

_ Goku then takes off into the distance._

Krillin: Goku where are you going!?

_Goku doesn't hear him and continues to fly into the distance. He eventually disappears._

**-end of episode 37-**

**Ep.38: Goku vs the tsunami!**

_ Goku soars through the sky, hoping to reach the Ox Kingdom in time. As he arrives he sees massive waves upon the ocean's horizon. People are panicking, screaming for their lives and trying to escape the Kingdom._

_ Goku flies towards the castle where Chi Chi and her father lives. He sees Chi Chi peering off the balcony at this giant tidal wave. Goku lands on the balcony._

Goku: Chi Chi what are you doing? We have to get out of here!

Chi Chi: Goku? What are you doing here?

Goku: I came to save you..

Chi Chi: Save me?

_ Chi Chi's eyes grew big, and her cheeks turned red. Goku has a questionable face._

Goku: *in mind: What type of face is that? Why are girls so weird?* uhh.. Are you alright? You're making a funny face.

_ Chi Chi becomes mad._

Chi Chi: Shut up! Don't say my face is funny!

Goku looked to the sea to see the giant wave getting closer and closer.

Goku: Chi Chi, we don't have time for this right now.. We need to leave, now!

Chi Chi: Not without my father!

Goku: The Ox King? Stay here, I'll get him!

Chi Chi: He should be at the docks. Hurry Goku!

_ Goku flies away from Chi Chi. He heads towards the docks. The water is swirling hard and the dock is looking weak from the thrashing._

_ He looks around to spot a big man, budged under a giant wooden beam. Goku flies quickly to the man._

Goku: Ox King?

Ox King: Get out of here young man, before you are killed!

Goku: What happened?

Ox King: I came down to secure the ships. The swirling waves knocked the beam down on top of me. It crushed me. Even if you were able to save me. I won't live for long.

Goku: I won't leave you here.

_ Goku, using all his might, lifted the wood beam and hurled it off the dock. _

Goku: Come on. You aren't dying here, not like this..

_ Goku placed his hand on Ox King, and transmitted back to Chi Chi. Upon the sight of her injured father, Chi Chi began to cry._

Chi Chi: Dad No!

Ox King: Don't you cry. Everything is going to be fine. You have to leave now Chi Chi.

_The Ox King looked at Goku, with a small smirk._

Ox King: what is your name, young warrior?

Goku: My name is, Goku.

Ox King: Thank you for reuniting my daughter and I one last time. I need you to look over her for me, can you do that?

_Goku looked at Chi Chi, then back at the Ox King. Goku nodded to him._

Ox King: Thank you. I love you Chi Ch...

_ The Ox King's eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he took his last breath._

_ Goku looked towards the massive wave. It was only a 100 meters from the shore._

Goku: Chi Chi we have to go.

_ She said nothing only sat on her knees, weeping over her father's corpse._

Goku: I'm sorry, Chi Chi.. But we have to go, now.

_Goku grabbed her shoulder as she looked up at him. He smiled and placed two fingers on his forehead and as soon as he did, they both instant transmitted away._

_The massive wave consumed the kingdom, destroying buildings and creating lots of destruction._

**- end of episode 38 -**


	15. Episodes 39 - 40

**Ep. 39: Ancient Being!**

_In the North, in the snow-covered mountains, Vegeta trains his hardest. He shadow boxes the air. He soars around the sky, releasing powerful ki blasts into the mountains and icy water._

Vegeta: *in mind: I will defeat you, Kakarot.*

_He lands on the snow-covered ground and releases a super powerful energy ray that creates a huge crater under him._

_Vegeta took long breaths, becoming tired from all the energy he had just released._

Vegeta: *in mind: I have become more powerful than you, Kakarot. The next time I see you, I will kill you. I will return to Planet Vegeta, and when I return. I will kill your family, and reclaim my throne.*

_ Vegeta begins to laugh and launches a huge beam of kai into a nearby ice shelf. A giant explosion occurs, and Vegeta begins to sense a power level coming from the impact zone._

Vegeta: What is this? It appears my training truly has paid off.. I can sense power levels now. It is a mere 200. Probably an animal, not worth my time!

_ Back at the Look Out, Goku arrived and Chi Chi was comforted by the Z fighters and Bulma after a short introduction by Goku. Then Goku sensed a power level he had not felt before. He looked at Rion, who felt it as well. Rion and Goku walked a little away from the group._

Goku: You sensed it too?

Rion: Yes, but it isn't Vegeta..

Goku: I have to check it out. Stay here, I'll return shortly.

_Rion nodded as Goku transmitted North to the location of the new power level._

_Goku looked around to see the destruction caused by Vegeta's training. He then looked towards the hole in the ice shelf. A creature crawled out from the hole and came 5 yards from him. It looked up at him with black eyes. _

Goku: You must be, Crust..

_The creature stood, shaking and weak from two millennium of no training or any workout at all. It didn't have skin. It was a shell-like creature. It's left arm had a claw where its' other hand should be. It had five tentacles that acted as a mouth. Goku had never seen anything like it._

Crust: You know.. My name?

Goku: *in mind: This thing is ugly. This can't be the legendary villain from Kami's story. He isn't nearly as strong as I thought he would be. Maybe he is hiding his power..* Stand and fight!

Crust: Fight?.. But I have no energy. My strength is only a fraction to.. What it could be..

Goku: I heard of the strength you once possessed. As much as I do not wish to kill a defenseless fighter like you.. I have to. Before you gain too much power.

_ Goku started to walk towards Crust._

Crust: No!

_ Crust held out his non-claw hand. He fired a ki at Goku, but Goku simply reflected it back at him. The ki hit Crust and knocked him over. Goku stood over the evildoer as his hand began to glow and he pointed it at the enemy._

Goku: If I don't stop you now, you will destroy this world..

**- end of episode 39 -**

**Ep. 40: Vegeta's Revenge!**

_ The episode begins with Goku standing over the weak Crust. Goku plans on ending Crust before he becomes unstoppable._

_ Goku readied to finish off Crust. He pulled back his arm then launched it forward. Before he could release the Ki blast, he was kicked in the back of the head. The hit sent him flying into the ice shelf. Goku emerged from the ice blocks, that surrounded him, to see Vegeta standing strong right next to the injured, Crust._

Goku: Vegeta! What are you doing?!

Vegeta: What does it look like Kakarot? I am going to end your pathetic life, and finish what I started a year ago..

Goku: Vegeta you have to let me kill that thing first..

_ Vegeta began to laugh._

Vegeta: Kill it? I do not care about this ugly thing. I want only you, Kakarot..

_Goku stood only yards away from Vegeta. _

Goku: *in mind: Dammit, Vegeta won't let me get to it unless I beat him.* I'm warning you Vegeta! If we fight again, I will be forced to kill you!

Vegeta: I am too strong for you now, Kakarot!..

_ In an instant, Vegeta reaches Goku and uppercut him back into the ice shelf. Then follows him into the hole._

_ As the Saiyan's battle commences, Crust crawls towards the icy water and lunges himself in. _

Crust: *in mind: Stupid warriors. Now that I am free from my tomb I have already began to regain my strength. And once I seize control of my Trident again, the power of the Earth's oceans will be at my control and I shall raise the sea level and flood this entire planet.*

_ Crust then boosts off like a torpedo into the ocean's depths._

_ Goku and Vegeta continue to battle as Goku elbows Vegeta through the ice wall back out into the open. They lock into a power struggle, each punching and dodging the other's hits. Finally Goku lands another elbow into Vegeta's face, sending him bashing across the ground. Goku then remembers Crust, and he flies quickly to the spot he saw the monster last laying._

_ Goku got to the place where Crust last was, but found nothing._

Goku: *in mind: Goddamit. He is gone.. I can't even detect his power level.*

_Vegeta comes and hovers behind him._

Vegeta: Looks like that thing is gone. Oh well, now turn and face me Kakarot!

_ Goku turned and looked at Vegeta, but he did not intend on fighting anymore._

Goku: You Fool! You doomed the Earth!

Vegeta: So what! I don't care! The Earth was ordered destroyed by your father years ago.

Goku: You don't seem to realize that this planet is home to you too, Vegeta..

_ Vegeta began to smirk, his saiyan pride blocking the truth._

Vegeta: My home? My home is planet Vegeta! MY RIGHTFUL HOME! THE ONE YOUR FATHER STOLE FROM ME!

Goku: Your anger towards me clouds your judgment, Vegeta! I know how it is.. A year ago, when we last faced off. I would've killed you, instead I let you live. Because I saw some good in you. I don't know if it was my conscience or what. But just know I did defeat you.. and sometimes a defeat is a win.

Vegeta: You sound ridiculous, Kakarot! You claim that my defeat has only made me stronger..

_ Vegeta then realizes what Goku said was true. Since the last time they faced each other, Vegeta has grown in power to a point he never thought he could reach._

Vegeta: *in mind: I don't care if Kakarot is right, he is my enemy.* You will die!

_ Vegeta charges straight for Goku. Inches away, Goku transmits behind him and delivers a double fist hit to Vegeta's back. Vegeta bashes into the snowy earth and then turns to face Goku once more._

Goku: The only space ship that could leave this planet belonged to you, but it is destroyed now. Like it or not, you're stuck here. And that thing you let live is a son of a Demi Kai, who wishes to destroy the planet. Now, are you just gonna stand around and let Earth be destroyed and you along with it.. Or are you going to fight for it? You can fight with me or stay out of my way!

_ Vegeta started to become very angry, a swirl of energy raging around him. _

Vegeta: SHUT UP!

_ Vegeta Launches a huge Galick Gun up at Goku. Before it is able to thrash Goku, he instant transmissions away. The blast flies out of the atmosphere, destroying a few asteroids upon exit. Vegeta ends his attack._

Vegeta: *in mind: His power level is far away now.. He ran!* I WILL FIND YOU KAKAROT!

**- end of episode 40 -**


	16. Episodes 41 - 42

**Ep. 41: The Plan!**

_ Episode opens up with Rion, Tien, Krillin and Kami standing together in the lobby of the Look Out. Goku arrives and confronts his friends._

Goku: *in mind: I don't want anyone to worry. So I'll just act like i went for a stroll.* Hey guys.

Krillin: Goku! Did you kill him..

_Goku was shocked that they knew and looked at Rion._

Rion: Sorry, I didn't know it was a secret.

Goku: It's ok, Rion.

Tien: What happened, Goku?

Goku: I was about to finish him off, but..

Krillin: ..Vegeta stepped in the way?

Goku: Good guess.

Kami: So he got away?..

_ Goku nodded to the old Guardian._

Krillin: Then the Earth is doomed..

Kami: Not exactly..

_ The group look to Kami waiting for the solution._

Kami: You see. The Trident allows Crust to have immortal like abilities.

Tien: So as long as he doesn't get it, he is killable?

Kami: Correct.

Goku: If we are going to find him it will have to be quick. I could feel his power growing within minutes of him waking up.

Kami: This could be true. In the ancient legend it tells of the Demi Kai, Sagra, father of Crust. He took nearly two weeks to regain his full strength. For he was 1/2 Kai.

Rion: So if Crust is the son of a Demi Kai he would be 1/4 Demi Kai. Meaning his power would take twice as long to regenerate.

Goku: So we have a month before he is at full power..

Kami: Only at full power can he detect the Trident's location.

Goku: So that leaves us with two options, either we find Crust now or we look for the Trident.

Kami: Both tasks will be impossible to do now, Goku. Crust is able to breathe underwater. He is able to dive deep, deep into the ocean. So deep in fact, that not even you could detect his true power level.

Tien: Kami, in any of those legends are there any clues to the whereabouts of the Trident.

_ Kami searches his memory for a short bit._

Kami: No I am afraid not. However, there was one thing I never understood. The ancient warrior that defeated Crust many years ago said he hid it out of sight from any Kai or human or anything.

Krillin: So only he knows the location?

_ Yamcha entered in the lobby and stood beside Tien and Krillin._

Goku: Are you able to link to the warrior?

Kami: I am not, Goku. He was an ancient being. His soul has been lost in the spirit realm.

Krillin: Spirit Realm?

Kami: It is a place where old souls go for eternity once they are ready for their final rest. I'm afraid he can only be contacted through physical being.

Yamcha: Physical being? Well you could use the dragon balls..

Goku: Wait a second, that's it! All we have to do is revive the ancient warrior, with the Dragon Balls.

Krillin: Hey yeah!

Kami: Hmmm.. It is possible.

Goku: Great! But first we have to find them again..

Yamcha: You guys are in luck. Bulma told me that she has upgraded her Dragon Ball radar. It can detect the Dragon Balls for a whole lot more miles than before.

Krillin: Well hopefully the thing works.

Goku: It is worth a shot. Come on everyone! We have some dragon balls to find!

**- end of episode 41 -**

**Ep. 42: The Hunt for the Dragon Balls!**

_ Episode begins with Goku filling in Bulma and Chi Chi. Chi Chi says that she wished to help find the Dragon Balls._

_ Tien walked up to Goku, with a sack full of something in his hand._

Tien: I have already found three of the Dragon Balls within the last year. I was hoping to bring back Chiaotzu. But I figured, with Earth at stake and all, I should give them to you.

Goku: Thanks Tien. And don't worry, we'll get Chiaotzu back after we saved the Earth.

_ Tien nodded to Goku. _

_ Kami joined Goku and his group again._

Kami: You only have one scanner. I believe that only a few should leave and find the Dragon Balls.

Krillin: Well then what the rest of us do?

Kami: Train.

_ Goku nodded to Kami, as the rest looked to Goku for his response._

Goku: Kami is right.. Bulma, Chi Chi and Krillin will scout out the Dragon Balls. The rest of us will train.

Krillin: Why can't I train with you guys?

Goku: Because if Bulma and Chi Chi run into trouble, I need you to get them out of it.

_ Krillin then understood Goku's reasoning and was happy to be their protector._

_Everyone gets ready. Goku is taking Rion, Tien and Yamcha to a far island so they can test their true potential without anyone being hurt. Chi Chi, Bulma and Krillin begin to load up on Bulma's transport vehicle. Yamcha says bye to Bulma and Chi Chi walks up to Goku._

Chi Chi: I can't believe you are already leaving me..

Goku: Chi Chi I am not leaving forever..

Chi Chi: You promised my father you would look after me.

Goku: I will Chi Chi. We will be away for only a short time. Besides I am always with you.

_ Goku points to where Chi Chi's heart is. Her eyes grow big and her cheeks turn red again._

Goku: *in mind: Oh no. She is doing that thing again..* We must go now, Chi Chi. Stay strong, the fate of the Earth rests on all of our shoulders now.

_ Goku waves by to the others and he along with Rion, Tien and Yamcha fly off. _

Bulma: It's OK, Chi Chi. They will be fine.. Let's go find those Dragon Balls.

_ Chi Chi wipes the tear from her face. She then gets on the shuttle. And the ship soars off in the opposite direction._

**- end of episode 42 -**


	17. Episodes 43 - 44

**Ep. 43: The Ancient Warrior!**

_ It has been a week since our heroes departed. Bulma, Chi Chi and Krillin had only a few hours of sleep all week. But it all worked out because they were able to find the four remaining Dragon Balls._

_Goku and the others trained their hearts out, but a week was not enough to gain much strength. It was enough to bring them to their former abilities._

Yamcha: Hey Goku. It has been a 7 1/2 days. Do you think the others have gotten the Dragon Balls.

Tien: There were only four left. They better have.

Goku: Come on guys let's go back.

_ The Z fighters return to the Look Out. They are all given senzu beans to regain their strength. Bulma lands her ship and the three pile off, Bulma and Chi Chi carrying one Dragon Ball each, and Krillin carrying the final two._

Krillin: Wait!? I just realized something! We can only revive people dead for a year. This "Ancient Warrior" has been dead for centuries. There is no way to revive him..

Kami: That is only the case if the being had died after I created the Dragon Balls. Since the Warrior died before I conjured them, he can still be brought to life.

_ Kami set all the Dragon Balls together and summoned Shenron. Kami wished that the ancient warrior who defeated Crust thousands of years ago be revived. Shenron granted the wish, and right in front of their eyes, Shenron disappeared, and in his place stood the ancient warrior._

_ The Z fighters all looked upon the being. The warrior looked at them all with a questionable face._

Krillin: Is that him?

_ The ancient warrior was not what anyone was expecting. He was short, 6 inches taller than Krillin. He wasn't human, he was an alien. His skin was pure white and he was bald with bright blue eyes. He wore a brown leather vest and orange pants that ended at his ankles._

Goku: I think so.

_Goku took a few steps in front of his stunned allies. He stopped 6 feet away from the warrior._

Goku: What is your name?

_ The alien looked up at Goku._

Jo Bo: My name is, Jo Bo. Where am I?

Goku: You are on Earth. We revived you using the Dragon Balls.

Jo Bo: Dragon Balls?

Goku: They are magic stones that when put together, allow for any wish to be granted.

Jo Bo: Any wish? They would have been useful years ago when I faced Crust.

Goku: *in mind: He just mentioned Crust. This has to be him.* So you are the warrior who defeated Crust?

Jo Bo: I never defeated Crust. I just temporarily kept him at bay. Wait.. How do you know of Crust? He is still frozen, isn't he?

_ Goku rubbed the back of his head._

Goku: Uhm.. Unfortunately.. no.

_ Jo Bo starts to panic from the news._

Jo Bo: What!? He's free!? Well Where Is He!?

Goku: He dove deep into the ocean. We can't detect his power level.

Jo Bo: Then the Earth is doomed..

Tien: Hey no it isn't. We still have three weeks before Crust is at full power.

Jo Bo: Three Weeks? You must be kidding.. The Earth will be an entire ocean by then.

_The Z fights are all shocked._

Rion: What do you mean by that!? The legend says he is the son of a Demi Kai!?

Yamcha: Yeah, and he killed his father..

Jo Bo: I don't know what the legend has told you. Crust was the son of a Demi Kai, but Crust didn't murder his father. He consumed him.

Goku: Consumed him? You mean he.. ate him?

Jo Bo: Precisely.. When Crust consumed his father he not only gained his Trident, but most of his fathers abilities.

Rion: Then wait.. You're saying it only takes two weeks for Crust to reach full power!?

Jo Bo: Even less. Maybe even ten days.

_ The group becomes even more in shock at their latest discovery._

Goku: So Crust could raise from the depths at any moment?

Jo Bo: Yes. But I do not know who could stop him at full power.

Yamcha: If Crust is as strong as we believe him to be, we're all goners. There is no way we could have enough training in time.

Kami: Not necessarily..

_Everyone looks at Kami. Just before Kami can follow-up his statement, Jo Bo remembered the Trident._

Jo Bo: Thats right! I forgot about his Trident!

Bulma: Wasn't the location of the Trident the whole reason you resurrected this guy?

Goku: You know where you hid the Trident then, right?

Jo Bo: I forgot many things over the years of being dead. But I'll never forget the Trident's location.

Goku: Good then we can get it before Cr..

_ Rion cut in mid sentence._

Rion: Wait Goku.

_ Rion turned to Kami._

Rion: What about the training thing?

_ Jo Bo walked to the edge of the Look Out as the rest stood around Kami._

Kami: I have a way that you may train for both a long duration and short as well. It is called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. A year in the chamber, last the length of a normal day out here. But only two may enter at a time.

_ Goku looked around at his crew._

Kami: I believe that if any two of you were to enter, it will be the two strongest among you. Goku and Rion.

Krillin: Can't argue with that.

Rion: Does it sound good to you, Goku?

_ Goku didn't answer. He had his arms crossed and was looking towards the ground. He was thinking.._

_ Rion had a questionable face._

Rion: Uhm.. Goku?

_ Goku finally looked back up at his friends._

Goku: No Rion. I need you to go with the others and keep a watch out for Crust while I'm gone.

_Rion was at a loss for words. Goku looked over his friends and yelled to Jo Bo._

Jo Bo: MY FRIENDS WILL HELP YOU RECOVER THE TRIDENT.

_ Jo Bo nodded to Goku and waited for the others to join him before leaving._

Goku: All of you. Go with Jo Bo, ok?

Rion: But Goku.. You're entering alone?

Goku: No.

_All of Goku's friends couldn't grasp what Goku was concocting in his head._

Goku: I have a special friend in mind who is going to join me. I'll see you guys later, bye.

Krillin: Wait. Goku..

_ Goku placed his fingers to his head and instant transmissions away. Not hearing Krillin._

Krillin: Damn, why does he always do that!?

Chi Chi: Wow he left again!? and he didn't even say goodbye!?

Kami: Hurry everyone. Go along with Jo Bo.. There is no time to waste.

_ All the Z fighters fly off with Jo Bo, hoping to get to the Trident before Crust._

**- end of episode 43 -**

**Ep. 44: Get To The Trident!**

_ Episode begins with Goku arriving near a rocky area._

Goku: *in mind: He has to be around here, I can sense him..*

_ Goku turns around to see a ki blast flying straight for him. He dodges and looks to its summoner. In the rays of light stood a figure. Goku flew up to the man._

Goku: Wait.. I need your help..

Vegeta: My help? What type of game are you trying to play here, Kakarot?

Goku: Crust is coming and when he does, he will out match us both.

Vegeta: What!? That crab thing out match me? A 1st class saiyan?

_ Vegeta began to laugh at the thought._

Goku: It isn't a joke Vegeta! Any day now Crust will rise from the sea and kill everyone. He will kill you too.

Vegeta: I won't die from that thing!

Goku: Not unless we work together. We need to train so we can beat him.

Vegeta: You wish to train with me? Like when we were young? You have those others to train with..

Goku: They aren't strong enough, Vegeta. That is why I come to you.

_ Vegeta hovered in silence for a few moments, he was weighing his decisions._

Vegeta: If he can arrive at anytime, we don't have much time to train.

Goku: Yes we do. I have a way that we can push ourselves to the limit for an entire year. Raise our power levels and go all out on each other.

_ Vegeta took a few more moments to think._

Vegeta: Alright, Kakarot. Even if I don't kill you now, at least I get to pound in your face.

_ Goku smiled feeling that he had just rebuilt an old relationship. He held out his arm._

Goku: Hold on.

_ Vegeta placed his hand on Goku's arm and the transmitted away._

_ We now see the others as they all follow, their recently revived acquaintance, Jo Bo in hopes to retrieve the Trident before Crust._

_ Krillin soars next to Jo Bo._

Jo Bo: So tell me, who was the man I first spoke to? Goku, right?

Krillin: Yep, he is the strongest of all of us.

Jo Bo: He will have to become much stronger to kill Crust.

Krillin: *I probably shouldn't ask this, but here it goes.* Don't take this the wrong way or anything. But how did you defeat Crust in the past? Your power level is lower than Yamcha's.

Jo Bo: You speak of "power level" like it decides the outcome of a battle.

Krillin: Well that is because every battle I ever known, the one with the highest power level wins. That is why Goku never loses, because he is the strongest person on Earth.

Jo Bo: I'll admit, Goku is our only chance of defeating Crust. But like I said, I hope he can find the strength.

_ Jo Bo looked towards a remote island._

Jo Bo: It's here.

_The Z fighters all land and continue to follow Jo Bo. He leads them into a dark cave. Jo Bo holds out his finger and it begins to create light, illuminating the cave. They walk for a little and finally reach a dead-end._

Tien: What the hell! There is nothing here!

Jo Bo: Just because you cannot see it. Does not mean it isn't there.

_ Jo Bo closed his eyes and began chanting an ancient language. Strange letters glowed on the wall, and a rock lifted out of their path. In the next room, on a podium sat the Trident._

Yamcha: Is that it? That has to be it!

_Jo Bo walked to the Trident and grasped it in both hands._

Jo Bo: This is it. Untouched for so many years.. This is the Trident of the Tides!

_ Jo Bo said hoisting it in the air in celebration as the Z fighters cheered. Each one of them grateful that they found it before Crust._

**- end of episode 44 -**


	18. Episodes 45 - 46

**Ep. 45: Into the Time Chamber**

_ As the episode begins, we see Goku and Vegeta arrive at the Look Out. They appear right in front of Bulma and Chi Chi. Bulma begins to go googly-eyed._

Bulma: Goku.. Who's your friend?

Goku: This is Vegeta. He is another saiyan.

_ Bulma studied Vegeta and eventually realized she saw him before. He was one of the saiyans that tried to destroy the world._

Bulma: Goku? That is the guy who killed Chiaotzu, and tried to blow up the Earth!

Goku: Calm down, Bulma. He's a good guy now.

_Vegeta looked at Goku not as agreeable with his statement. But then he looked at Bulma, and gave her a death stare._

_ Bulma didn't like his look._

Bulma: What are you looking at?

Vegeta: I don't know. Either a women or a dog without a muzzle.

_ Bulma really did not like that comment._

Bulma: Well look at you! You spiky haired creep!

Vegeta: Shut up!

_ Goku and Chi Chi just look at each other not knowing what to do, as Bulma and Vegeta trade insults._

Goku: We don't have time for this! Vegeta follow me.

_ Vegeta and Goku walk towards the palace lobby, as Chi Chi tries to calm Bulma down._

Chi Chi: Wow you two just met and you guys are already arguing like an old married couple.

Bulma: Yeah Right! I'd never marry a jerk like that!

_ In the palace, Goku and Vegeta meet up with Kami. Kami says that the gravity inside the chamber is different from Earth's atmosphere._

_ Kami leads them to threshold between both dimensions. Vegeta walks a little further forward as Goku and Kami chat for a few seconds._

Kami: Goku I warn you. Vegeta's power level is almost as strong as yours. Watch your back, because he may do serious damage to you.

Goku: Thanks for your concern, Kami. But I'll be fine. I can sense a good in him.

_Vegeta turns around and looks at them. _

Vegeta: Let's hurry up and get this over with!

_ Goku and Vegeta walk into the doorway together as a bright light covers the screen._

_ It has been a whole night since Goku and Vegeta entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The sun started to rise. Jo Bo and the other Z fighters all camped on top of a mountain in the southern isles. Since they acquired the Trident, they have all decided to take a little rest to regain some energy while they figure out what to do with the Trident._

Krillin: Why don't we take it to Kami's Look Out?

Jo Bo: Crust will destroy anything that gets in his path. He would kill your friends if we did that.

Tien: Plus, if Kami dies the dragon balls will disappear.. And then we can't revive Chiaotzu.

Krillin: It doesn't make sense.. When Crust is at full power he can detect the Trident, right?

Jo Bo: Correct.

Krillin: But how?

Jo Bo: Crust has the power of his father, Sagra, who was a Demi Kai, ones the Trident was passed down to Sagra. His spirit was bound to the Trident. When Crust consumed him, he was able to use the spirit sense his father could use, but only at full power.

Rion: Then there is nowhere to hide the Trident..

Jo Bo: Exactly. That means we just have to keep it away from Crust, until he is destroyed.

Yamcha: But what if we are not able to hold him off, and we fail..

Jo Bo: Then we fail the Earth.

_Just as Jo Bo finishes his statement, a massive power level is felt by all the warriors. Everyone is stunned by what they feel._

Krillin: Is that.. Is that him!?

Jo Bo: Yes.. I will never forget that power level.

Tien: It's massive. I don't know if Goku will be able to beat it..

_We see a deep underwater silhouette rushing straight for the surface. _

**- end of episode 45 -**

**Ep. 46: Crust Arrives!**

_ From the Ocean's waters a giant splash appears. As the water rains down back to the sea, in the center of the drops stands Crust in his former glory. He muscles were big, and he was much more powerful than he was when Goku first found him._

Crust: Ahh. Much better. Now time to find my Trident.

_ Crust raises his none claw hand in the air. His hand begins to glow as he closes his eyes. He scans the atmosphere and eventually feels the Trident only a few miles from him._

Crust: There you are. Oh and it seems you have found a few low power level friends for me to kill. This will be fun.

_ Crust soars off in the direction towards the Z fighters._

_ In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku and Vegeta have been training almost the entire 8 months they were in it. They have pushed each other to the limit and further. As time passed they began to know each other very well. They actually started to become friends._

Goku: Alright Vegeta, I think it's time for a break.

Vegeta: Another Break? We took a break 2 months ago.

Goku: My point exactly.

Vegeta: Fine Kakarot, whatever you want..

_ Goku and Vegeta rest on opposite sides of the lounge room in the Time Chamber._

Goku: Hey Vegeta.

Vegeta: What is it Kakarot?

Goku: Back before I lost my memory, were we friends?

Vegeta: Friends? There are no such things on Planet Vegeta. We are trained to fight with no emotions. No attachments. No cares. That is what made us strong.

Goku: That made us strong? I don't know if I believe that.

Vegeta: What would you know? You're not a true saiyan anymore. You forgot your past, your family, your ways..

Goku: All I'm saying is that maybe the Saiyan's have it all wrong. Maybe tapping into your emotions is what truly drives us. I mean look at the both of us.. I fight for my family and my planet. I have become stronger than ever.

Vegeta: Attachments make you weak..

Goku: Attachments give you a reason to fight.. That is why you came with me in here. Because you remembered what I told you and you believed it.. It's your saiyan pride that won't allow you to accept your true feelings.

Vegeta: Shut Up Kakarot! I'll admit, these last few months of kicking your fat head around was delightful, but I don't care about this planet..

Goku: Yet you plan to fight, Crust..

_ Vegeta said nothing in response just stood and started to shake in anger._

Goku: You don't have to be mad Vegeta. I'll just let it go..

_ Vegeta sat back down, allowing himself to cool off._

Vegeta: Good..

Goku: If we weren't friends.. Then how did we know each other?

Vegeta: *in mind: Why does he even care?* After your father became King of the Saiyans, he chose me as your bodyguard when we were very young. I guess he kept me around for my skill. We use to push each other like we have been for the last few months. Always talking about how one of us would become the first Super Saiyan to be seen in thousands of years.

Goku: Super Saiyan?

Vegeta: It is an ancient legend about a Saiyan that became so powerful, he was unstoppable, stronger than anyone or anything in the galaxy. I use to dream about being the first Super Saiyan.

Goku: Unstoppable? It had unlimited power?

Vegeta: Yes, Kakarot.

_ Goku then stood up and faced the door way._

Goku: I see.. Vegeta, follow me.

_ Goku walked out into the fighting ground as Vegeta followed._

Vegeta: What are you showing me, Kakarot?

Goku: We need to keep training, staying at a constant full power the whole time.

Vegeta: Why is that?

Goku: Because we don't know how powerful Crust truly is. So I figure the higher we push our limits the stronger we can become.

Vegeta: Wasn't that the whole reason we came in this Time Chamber in the first place, Kakarot?

Goku: Yep, but we have a new task now..

Vegeta: *in mind: What the hell is he saying?*

_ Goku then turned to face Vegeta, with a smirk on his face._

Goku: We're going to become, Super Saiyan.

**- end of episode 46 -**


	19. Episodes 47 - 48

**Ep. 47: Protect the Trident!**

_ The episode begins with Jo Bo, Tien, Rion, Yamcha and Krillin all sitting shocked by the immense power._

_ The power starts to feel as though it was getting closer. _

Jo Bo: Crust is coming! We have to go!

_Just before all the Z fighters are able to fly away, Yamcha is kicked super hard in the back of his head. His body flies towards the island below._

Krillin: Yamcha!

_ Jo Bo holds out the Trident towards Krillin._

Jo Bo: Take it. Goku won't be free for another three hours. You will have to run till then.

_ Tien and Rion stand next to Jo Bo. _

Rion: No I'm not leaving. We can fight him together!

Tien: Yeah!

Jo Bo: No. He will just kill us all, and everything we worked for will be in vain. All we can do is slow him down as long as we can. Go! Now!

_ Krillin, Tien and the Rion fly off as Jo Bo turns to face Crust. The two stared at each other for a few moments. Finally Crust broke the silence._

Crust: It has been far too long, Jo Bo. I did not forget what you did before I was frozen.

Jo Bo: You killed my friends!

Crust: Your "friends" were weak. They got in my way and had to pay the price. The same price you were gonna pay, had you not froze me.

Jo Bo: I defeated you before..

Crust: You never beat me, Jo Bo.. You're just like before.. You just aren't strong enough.

_ Jo Bo rushes quick at Crust and punches him in the left cheek. Crust stood still like nothing even happened. Jo Bo was shocked that the attack didn't even hurt him._

_ Crust grabbed Jo Bo's wrist with his tentacle and flung him across the ground, eventually coming to a stop._

Crust: Like I said.. You're weak! Just like your friends!

_ Jo Bo stands to his feet and charges his Ki._

Jo Bo: Shut Up!

_ Jo Bo rushes Crust again landing a hard hit in his abdomen. Crust skidded back a few yards. Crust looked upon Jo Bo._

Crust: *laughing* There we go.. That is the fire I was looking for. Now,.. It's my turn.

_Crust transmits right in front of Jo Bo and elbows him in the cheek. The hit was so hard, Jo Bo went crashing into a nearby rock. The rock shattered like glass._

_ Jo Bo stood back to his feet, slower than before, but still in the fight._

Crust: Why don't you try this, Jo Bo. This is the one I used to kill your friends.

_ Crust launched a giant beam that smacked into Jo Bo really hard. The explosion was so great it destroyed almost the entire island._

_ The fleeing Z fighters could feel the energy Crust used. _

Krillin: Did you guys feel that!?

Rion: Sure did. We have to go back and fight, Jo Bo.

Krillin: But you heard him.. He told us to stay as far away as possible.

Rion: We have a good 15 minutes ahead of him. I'll head back for Jo Bo. Maybe I can help him. If he is already dead, than I can just fight Crust and give you guys more time.

Tien: You go, then I go. We stand a better chance if we fight together.

Rion: No. You and Krillin need to start heading towards the Look Out.

_ Rion turns and flies back towards where they just came._

Krillin: He's right, Tien. Come on let's go.

_ Krillin and Tien continue on their way._

_ Back at the battle zone, Crust hovers in the air above the island._

Crust: Well, that was too easy.

_Crust looks towards the water that is engulfing the half destroyed island. He adjusted his eyes. From the water rose Jo Bo. He was full of rage, and his aura was a bright green._

Crust: What!? How did you survive that!?

Jo Bo: You have yet to see my full power!

**- end of episode 47 -**

**Ep. 48: Crust's New Form!**

_ Episode begins where last one ended. Jo Bo's power level started to soar as the green aura that surrounded him began to expand._

Crust: How did you!?...

_ Before Crust could finish his sentence, Jo Bo flew straight at him and landed a super hard hit on Crust's face. Crust was stunned for a few seconds. But Jo Bo didn't give him a moment, he hit Crust over and over again. Clearly Crust was no match for Jo Bo's full power. Jo Bo finished his assault with a hammer punch to the Crust's back as the crab-like being crashed in the sea._

_ Moments past as Jo Bo hovered above the sea, his power still raging._

Jo Bo: *in mind: He can barely stand up to me at full power. Perhaps we won't need Goku after all.*

_ Then slowly Crust rose out of the water straight into the air, until he was the same height from the water as Jo Bo. A 20 foot gap between both warriors._

Jo Bo: Give up, Crust! My full power is just too much for you to handle!

Crust: I have to give it to you Jo Bo. You surprised me with that one. However.. I think my surprise will be better.

_ Crust began to power up, as a crack on his face appeared._

Jo Bo: *What!? What is he doing!?*

_ Crust's shell begins to crack and crumble, spikes begin to poke out of the former shell. Then Crust released all his energy vaporizing his remaining shell fragments. A big yellow light consumes to screen for a few seconds._

_ Jo Bo covers his eyes until the light faded away. Jo Bo than move his arm to see a new and bigger Crust staring right at him. _

_ Crust looked the same as before, but now he had small spikes that crowned his head. Spikes on his shoulders and on his claw hand. His body and tentacles had grown as well. He was ready to kill them all._

Jo Bo: How did you?..

Crust: Are you scared, Jo Bo? Well you should be..

_Crust flies straight at Jo Bo. The screen goes black as we hear Jo Bo holler in pain._

_ The screen opens than to see Goku standing only a few feet away from Vegeta. Goku is raging his power and pushing himself to the limit. His hair begins to swirl as he lets out a mighty roar. After a few seconds, Goku becomes tired and stops his charge up._

Goku: It is no use. I can't do it..

Vegeta: Of course you can't do it, Kakarot.. To become a Super Saiyan is no ordinary task. There has only been one every known.

Goku: I don't understand it.. We've been pushing ourselves for the last year. We are more than strong enough. Maybe we are just doing it wrong..

Vegeta: Well then who will teach us the correct way, hmm? *sarcasm* Why don't we just wish him back?

Goku: The thought crossed my mind, but the dragon balls can only be used once a year.

Vegeta: What ever.. Looks like we'll just have to destroy that thing the old fashion way..

_ Vegeta smirked and Goku nodded agreeing with his statement. Goku then looked upon the giant clock, and noticed time was almost up._

Goku: We have three weeks left in this place. Lets push ourselves harder than ever.

Vegeta: Good. I'll try not to destroy you before the giant mutant crab can.

**- end of episode 48 -**


	20. Episodes 49 - 50

**Ep. 49: The Search for Crust!**

_ Episode starts with Rion flying through the sky towards Crust's power level. He stopped for a moment to focus on the energy._

Rion: *in mind: I can only sense Crust's power level. It's like Jo Bo completely vanished.* I have to hurry.

_ Rion soars into the distance._

_ Krillin and Tien fly over the last southern island before crossing over South City. Krillin started to fatigue from fleeing for an hour, still holding the Trident._

Krillin: Tien.. Wait up! Let's rest a little..

Tien: Rest? We can't rest. Crust will catch us.

Krillin: There is no way he can catch us. We're miles away from him now. Goku will be back before he could even come within a mile of us.

_Tien looked towards the sun's location in the sky._

Tien: We have an hour left till he does. We have to keep moving. Crust sprung up on us like nothing from the sea. I think he can move like a torpedo through the water.

Krillin: You might be right about that, Tien. But I need a few minutes to catch my breath.

Tien: Fine. We'll rest for a few minutes.

_Krillin places the Trident between him and Tien as he stretches his arm. They both sit down across from each other._

Krillin: This is much better.

_Krillin looked at Tien. He had his eyes closed and was meditating._

Krillin: Hey Tien..

_ Tien opened one eye and then the other._

Tien: Yeah?

Krillin: Do you think Goku can beat Crust?

Tien: It's hard to say. Remember that day of the tournament a few years ago? Goku was the strongest fighter I had ever faced, at the time. Since beating Piccolo, than the Saiyans, Goku has only becoming more powerful. If the training he is doing in that time chamber works out, Goku should surpass Crust.

Krillin: Yeah I know. I mean I almost beat him that day too.

Tien: It just sucks that we always have to rely on Goku. Through all the training we did, Goku still is our only hope of defeating Crust.

Krillin: But what if he can't?

_ Tien stood suddenly and turned his back to Krillin._

Tien: Then we all die.

_ Krillin looked toward the ground._

Tien: I wouldn't think to far into it. Remember, Kami chose Goku as the Defender of Earth. Let's get moving, the closer to the Look Out the better.

_ Krillin nodded and picked the Trident back up. They both fly off, continuing their route._

_ Rion arrived at the last place he sensed Crust._

Rion: *in mind: Where are you..*

_ Suddenly, Rion sensed a power level a few feet behind him. He turned quick to face the being. In front of him stood Crust, in the glory of his 2nd form._

Crust: Move aside whelp. Or die like Jo Bo.

Rion: You're a monster!

Crust: *laughing* I just want my Trident! Give it to me!

Rion: Never!

Crust: In exchange for what belongs to me, I will allow you and your friends to live.. For now anyway..

Rion: No.. I won't back down! I rather die fighting, than be hunted down like some animal!

Crust: You're only delaying the inevitable.. Oh well. I'll just remove your head quick and feed it to the sea creatures. Then I'll kill your allies and reclaim my Trident.

Rion: That's your plan?

_ Crust gives Rion a death stare. He quenches his only normal hand into a fist and tenses his body._

Crust: Yes?..

Rion: Hmmm.. Well there is one problem with it..

_ Crust begins to become confused but still ready to fight._

Rion: I'm not the one who will die! Power Burst!

_ Rion begins to charge his energy. A white aura surrounds him. As his power level begins to rise._

_ Crust begins to detect Rion's power rising._

_ Rion finishes his power up._

Crust: Very nice.. Hopefully you present more of a challenge than Jo Bo did.

Rion: Let's end this!

**- end of episode 49 -**

**Ep. 50: Rion's Turn!**

_Rion rages on in Power Burst, preparing to battle. Crust continues to stare on at Rion._

Crust: So are we going to fight or wha..

_ Crust was interrupted by Rion landing a back heel on his forehead. Crust crashed through the ocean's surface. Rion waited for a few moments looking for Crust._

Rion: *in mind: I can't sense his power anymore.. It's like the water covered his power level..*

_ Crust bullets out of the water so quick that Rion has no time to react. Crust nails Rion in the stomach with his non-claw hand. Then spun quick, bashing the Saiyan in the face with his claw._

_ Rion flew back several feet but then regained his stance, shrugging of Crust's previous hit. He soars right at Crust, and the two lock into a power struggle. Each one punching, kicking and dodging the other. Crust flew back a bit and did a backflip in the air, bringing his foot straight into Rion's chin._

Rion: Ahhh!

_Rion was sent back another several yards again._

Rion: *in mind: I can barely touch him.. He's too quick.*

_Crust stops his assault to once more talk again with Rion._

Crust: I must admit.. You're even weaker than Jo Bo was. It's quite a pity. Now stand still so I can finish you.

Rion: You honestly think you're going to win?

_Crust didn't like that statement._

Rion: Even if I can't stop you. Goku will..

Crust: I don't know who this "Goku" is..

Rion: He is stronger than all of us. Even you.

Crust: *laughs* A earthling stronger than me? Give me a break..

Rion: He isn't from Earth.. He is a Saiyan. The strongest Saiyan to ever live. If this doesn't work, he'll stop you..

Crust: hmmm?

_Rion began charging all his energy pushing his body to a limit it just could not hold._

Rion: The old Saiyan ways were Live or Die! I'll show you a something that we were taught if there was no way out!

_Crust go feel Rion's power skyrocketing. _

Crust: What are you doing! With that much energy, you'll blow up the entire planet!

Rion: *in mind: Goodbye everyone. And thank you Goku.* SONIC BLAST! Rahh!

_ A huge Yellow energy field consumes Rion and extends out for a full mile devouring everything in its way, including islands, water and Crust._

_ The power was so strong it shook the Earth a little and sent surges through the energy._

_ Roshi spilled his tea from being shocked at the energy surge._

_ Kami and Mr. Popo felt it too. Both silent, both unable to say anything._

_ Tien and Krillin stopped and looked to the distance where the explosion happened._

Krillin: Was that.. Rion?

_ Tien tried to detect either Rion or Crust. But he could not._

Tien: Crust.. H.. He.. He's dead. Rion got him!

_ Tien and Krillin celebrate. However their celebration is cut short because they both realize that although they couldn't sense Crust.. They couldn't feel Rion either._

Krillin: Where is Rion?

Tien: That explosion came from him.. I presume he saw only one way out. The only way to save the planet. He sacrificed himself..

_ Krillin and Tien landed on the coast of South City and sat down to relax. Although their friends had died. At least Crust was defeated, and the world could finally be at peace._

**- end of episode 50 -**


	21. Episodes 51 - 52

**Ep. 51: Too Soon To Celebrate!**

_ Episode starts with Tien and Krillin taking a breather._

Krillin: I can't believe it's finally over.

Tien: I know me too.

Krillin: I bet Goku won't be happy to hear he has trained for nothing now.

_Both Z fighters laugh and Krillin looks at the Trident he still holds in his hands._

Krillin: What should we do about this?

Tien: Maybe we should bring it to Kami..

Unknown: I have a better idea..

_Both warriors looked towards the voice. From the shallow shore walked a seemingly untouched Crust. Krillin stepped back in fear and Tien just looked on with surprise._

Tien: Wh.. What!? How did you?..

_ Crust budded in to his question, already knowing what Tien was going to ask._

Crust: Your friend destroyed himself trying to kill me. The little whelp actually managed to blow off my hand. However, managed to regenerate.

Krillin: But.. How?..

Crust: I'm not telling you. What do you think this is? One of your human television shows?

Tien: I couldn't sense you.. You were gone!

Crust: I am able to camouflage my power under water. That's why I stand only a few feet away from you. Now.. Give me the Trident.

Krillin: No!

Tien: Over my dead body!

_Tien steps in between Crust and Krillin._

Tien: Krillin, you have to run.

_As Krillin turns to run he is stopped by Crust's statement._

Crust: Take one step and I will crush your windpipe!

Tien: Don't listen to him, Krillin! I won't let him even get close to you!

Crust: *Begins to laugh* Do you know nothing, trash?

_ Tien looks at Crust uncertain of what is to follow._

Crust: The closer I come to the Trident the stronger I become. Right now I'm close enough to tap into some of my telepathic abilities.

Tien: What! You're Lying!

Crust: Am I?

_ Krillin begins to feel a super tight grip on his windpipe as he raises in the air. He starts gasping for air as Tien turns to witness Crust's telepathic powers first hand. _

Tien: Krillin, No!

_Crust starts to giggle at the sight. Tien faces him._

Tien: Put Him Down!

Crust: This is too much fun. Oh how I missed this.

_ Rage filled Tien's face at the sight of how evil someone could be. He power level started to soar and in an instant he socked Crust in the side of the face, sending him soaring down the shore line._

_ Krillin dropped to his knees grasping his throat but still holding the Trident in his other hand._

_ Crust recovered and stood on both feet again. _

Crust: That's it. I'm done playing games..

_ Crust flew at Tien and nailed him straight in the face. Tien was knocked off his feet. While he was lifted, Crust kicked him in the abdomen. Tien crashed into the sand rolling for a few yards then finally stopping on his feet._

Tien: *in mind: I have to push harder.* Power Burst!

_ Tien's aura rages on as his power drastically increases. He flies at Crust and they lock in a power struggle. Both fighters shoot over the ocean's surface, kicking and punching each other. Crust pulled back and launched five ki blasts at Tien. He managed to dodge one and deflect another but the other three overwhelmed him. Tien was hit with all three blasts, a bigger explosion followed with each impact._

_ In South City, spectators heard the sounds of their battle and saw the explosions. Many people ran to the beaches edge and watched. A camera crew arrived and started to capture the scene on film._

_ At Kame house, Master Roshi turned the channel to the news where he began to watch the battle take place._

_ Tien fell from the sky and smashed hard into the sand. Krillin looked at his friend._

Krillin: NO! TIEN!

Crust: *laughing* He died even quicker than the last guy.

Tien: HEY!

_ Crust looked at Tien surprised that he still stood._

Crust: Hmmm.. So you did survive.

Tien: I don't die that easy.

_ Roshi could feel Tien's power level. He could feel that Tien was using Power Burst._

Tien: I've been practicing a new technique. One I haven't fully even master yet. But I figure.. What do I have to lose?

_ Tien begins charging his power even higher, the sand around him began to obliterate. Crust could feel his power level rising. It was almost surpassing his._

Crust: Wh.. What's going on?

_Roshi knew what Tien was trying to pull._

Roshi: *in mind: No Tien don't do it. Only one person has ever mastered the technique..*

_ Tien finished his charge up and released a jolt of power that sent Krillin and the spectators, half a mile away from them, flying back a few feet. Tien looked straight into Crust's eyes._

Roshi: *in mind: No Tien. Don't!*

Tien: TRY THIS! POWER BURST 2!

**- end of episode 51 -**

**Ep. 52: Tien's New Power!**

* * *

Flashback:

_We see Tien and Master Roshi out on a secluded island. They are both meditating on a cliff edge as the sun goes down._

Tien: How long have you been a master of the Martial Arts?

Roshi: For a very, very long time.

Tien: When did you learn Power Burst?

_ Roshi stopped meditating and just peered off into the horizon._

Roshi: During my very, very long time.

Tien: I'm serious, Master.

_ Roshi took a deep breath._

Roshi: I learned it from a very wise old man, when I was about your age. He taught me to do it and warned me that pushing this power any further could cripple or even kill the one using it.

Tien: There is something after Power Burst?

Roshi: *in mind: There I go again opening my big old mouth. Now I have to tell him the truth.* Yes, Tien. There is a power beyond Power Burst.

Tien: Can you teach me?

_Roshi stood quick, shocked by Tien's request._

Roshi: Did you not hear what I just said!? Only one person has ever achieved the Power Burst 2, and they were killed by it.

Tien: How?

Roshi: I don't know!? Perhaps they weren't disciplined enough! Perhaps it's uncontrollable! Maybe it's because he asked his master to many questions!..

Tien: Sorry, Master Roshi. I was just wondering.

Roshi: I know.. Come along, let's get back before it gets too dark.

_Tien and Roshi walk into the tree lining._

End of Flashback

* * *

_ We see Tien standing in might of his new glorious transformations. The bulky muscles for Power Burst had disappeared, allowing Tien to become even faster than before. His white aura turned into a ruby-red. He felt unstoppable._

Tien: *in mind: I did it. I actually did it.*

Roshi: He reached Power Burst 2! He can control it!

_Tien smirked at the shocked Crust._

Tien: Now, it's my turn.

_ Tien transported right in front of Crust and punched him in his chest. Crust shell started to crack. Tien followed up his previous hit with another then another. He started to push Crust further and further back, bashing his shell. Crust was unable to withstand Tien's new strength. For the first time in Tien's life he began to toy with his opponent, testing his power._

Tien: This is just to fun. Trio Beam!

_Tien launches his ultimate attack and it nails Crust point-blank crashing him to the ground. Tien slowly lands and walks over to Crust, all beaten and unable to move._

Tien: Not so tough now, are you?

Crust: No! Don't kill me!

Tien: I should be torturing for what you did. Make your death slow and painful. But I won't, be happy I'm finishing this now.

_Tien held out his hand and started to form a super strong red ki. Then.. The ki disappeared and a terrible pain consumed Tien._

Tien: Ahhh! What is going on!

Krillin: Tien! What's happening!

_ Roshi continues to watch the spectacle from his couch._

Roshi: *in mind: No Tien.. Your body isn't able to handle that must power for that long!*

Crust: I knew that was too much power for a weakling like you to handle.

_ Tien fell to the ground as he tried to shut off his Power Burst 2. But it was too late, the massive amount of energy had started to crush his bones._

_ Crust slowly stood back to his feet, still breathing heavily._

_ Tien reached his hand out with all his might, tying to produce a ki blast. Crust looked down at him then his hand._

Crust: Need a hand!

_ Crust grabbed Tien's forearm and as he threw him, he used his razor-sharp claw to cut off Tien's arm. Tien's body flew far into the ocean._

_ The crowd of onlookers began to grow terrified._

Crust: I'll just let him drown. The only thing he could move was this hand.

_ Crust held out Tien's hand._

_ Krillin started to grow super angry at what just happened. Tears started to run down his face._

Krillin: How Can Anything Be So Uncaring! Be so.. evil..

Crust: So what, I'm a bad guy.. and I love it..

_ Crust started to walk towards Krillin. _

Crust: Seeing that your Power Level is lower than all the others I just killed. You don't have much of a choice. So.. I'm not gonna give you any choices.. I'm just going to kill you.

**- end of episode 52 -**


	22. Episodes 53 - 54

**Ep. 53: Crust's Final Form!**

_ Episode starts with Crust still walking towards the stunned Krillin. Crust's shell is still shattered from Tien's attack. _

_ Krillin could see that Crust is hurt._

Krillin: *in mind: His armor is weak. Maybe I can penetrate it..*

_ Crust came within five feet of Krillin._

Krillin: You can't take it!

_ Krillin used all the rest of his energy to launch a big yellow ki blast. The ki was strong enough to knock Crust to the ground._

Krillin: It worked!

_ Crust slowly got back to his feet._

Crust: What!? How did such a low power level even do that!? I am still weak from the other human..

Krillin: Your body is too damaged. You're done, Crust!

Crust: You dimwitted fool.. My shell may be destroyed, but I have been close to the Trident long enough to gain the extra power I need.

Krillin: What!?

Crust: It's time that you felt my true power!

_ Crust hovered over the sand. He started to charge his power again. His shell started to crack even more and fall on the sand below._

_ Krillin couldn't believe his eyes. He turned and looked at the spectators._

Krillin: YOU ALL HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

_ All the civilians ran back to the city. A toddler sat crying looking for his mother. Krillin looked at the young kid._

Krillin: *in mind: Oh no..*

_ Crust let out a giant burst of energy that devoured everything including the land next to South City. _

_ The sea's water poured into the newly made crater. _

_ A new and improved Crust flew over the none existing chunk of land. His spikes were bigger. His crown horns grew as well along with his tentacles. A big blue aura surrounded him._

_ Near the new shore line, sat a very damaged Krillin. In one hand he still held the Trident the other he held the toddler. He put the boy down and he ran to his mother. Krillin turned towards Crust._

Crust: Do you see now? This is my final form! This is my greatest form! The pinnacle of power!

_Krillin took all the damage from his last attack. He had nothing left. He was finished._

Crust: I've decided to not even waste my time trying to take the Trident. I'll just blow up this whole pathetic island.

_ Crust creates a giant Death Ball. Then he launches it straight at Krillin and the wall of onlookers._

Krillin: It's over.. I'm finished..

_ Just before the ball made impact with the island, a rush of two blue auras, came at the sphere of destruction. They deflected it right back at Crust. Crust managed to dodge his attack and looked towards who could have done such a thing._

_ In front of the civilians stood two men. Krillin looked up to see them in their glory._

Krillin: Go.. Goku!?

**- end of episode 53 -**

**Ep. 54: It's Go Time!**

_Episode begins with Goku and Vegeta standing between Crust and his prey. Goku looks back at Krillin._

Goku: Are you OK, Krillin?

Krillin: I'm fine, Goku..

Goku: Where are the others?

Krillin: They're dead, Goku. Crust killed them all.

_ Goku looked at Crust with eyes of rage._

Crust: So you are Goku.. The other long-haired one said you were strong. Right before he blew himself to oblivion that is.

_Crust then realized that he say Goku and Vegeta before._

Crust: Wait a minute. I remember both of you.. Before you stood against each other. Today you stand together. How sweet.

Vegeta: I should have let Kakarot destroy you when he had the chance!

Crust: I bet you feel dumb.

Vegeta: Actually I'm quite fine. If it wasn't for you surviving, I would have never been able to destroy you myself.

Crust: I'm more powerful than you alone!

Goku: Then let's see how you fare against the both of us!

****_Goku charges his power for a few moments, then he flies straight at Crust. He goes to punch Crust, but his fist is stopped by Crust's hand._

Goku: *in mind: What!? How did he do that!? He didn't even move an inch.*

Crust: Try this.

_ Crust back hands Goku across the sky. Goku controls himself after a few feet and gets back into stance. He looks towards Vegeta and notices he didn't attack with him._

Goku: Vegeta! What are you doing!?

Vegeta: I work alone, Kakarot! You're too weak!

_ Vegeta attacks Crust he starts kicking and punching, but Crust manages to dodge each hit. Crust transports behind Vegeta and elbows him in the back of the neck. The hit sends Vegeta soaring next to Goku._

Crust: Wow.. I'm actually surprised. I expected the Earth's strongest fighters to be.. Well strong.

Goku: Vegeta, we have to work together.

Vegeta: No. I can do this alone.

Goku: No you can't, Vegeta! Don't you remember the old days?

Vegeta: Of course I do. It was you who forgot!

Goku: I may not remember the past. But I know we were a team. Perhaps the best of any. You may say otherwise, but we were friends. We still are friends.

Vegeta: Shut Up, Kakarot!

Goku: I will. Just as soon as you fight with me.

_ Vegeta was not happy at the idea, but he would do anything for Goku to shut his mouth._

Vegeta: Fine. But we are not and never were friends!

Goku: Fair enough. Now It's Go Time!

_ Both Goku and Vegeta race at Crust. All three lock in a power struggle soaring across the sky. Crust is able to dodge both of their hits and deliver his own. He swung his claw, Goku ducked the hit but Vegeta took the impact to his face sending him crashing into the sea._

_ Crust and Goku continued in their power struggle. Finally, Goku kicked Crust in the chest to gain a bit of distance._

Goku: Kamehameha!

_The large blue blast crashed right into Crust. It sent him flying back across the sky. He recovered and wiped his tentacles._

Crust: This is much better..

**- end of episode 54 -**


	23. Episodes 55 - 56

**Ep. 55: The Final Fight!**

_Episode starts as Crust and Goku continue to stare at each other._

Goku: *in mind: My Kamehameha didn't even effect him.*

_Vegeta splashes out of the sea's surface, and he lands and super hard punch to Crust's lower jaw. Sending the evil being soaring in the sky._

_ Vegeta was full of rage. His aura raged on with his emotions._

Vegeta: No One Makes A Fool Out Of Me!

_He followed up his first hit with a another than another, hitting Crust around like a pin ball. He bashed Crust in the chest again, as he flew from Vegeta. Vegeta turned to Goku._

Vegeta: What are you waiting for, Kakarot?

Goku: Right.

_ Goku sprung into action and started to beat up on Crust. They continued to bash on the fiend until Crust released an energy field that surged through both Goku and Vegeta's body. They were stunned for a bit._

Crust: My Turn! Claw Cannon!

_ Crust aimed his claw hand right at the Saiyans. A massive pink blast bashed right into Goku and Vegeta. They flew straight into the shallow water in front of Krillin. The finishing blast was followed by a huge explosion that sent both warriors crashing hard on the grass, then rolling to a stop at Krillin's feet._

_ Both Saiyan's seemed to be dead._

Krillin: No!.. Goku!

_ Krillin ran to his dying friends side. He was too worried about Goku to notice that Crust was right behind him. _

Crust: I'm tired of fooling around!

_Crust kneed Krillin in the back of his neck. The hit knocked Krillin to the ground. Crust picked up his long-lost Trident._

Crust: Finally. After all this time.. I reclaim my Trident, my immortality!

_ A big blast of energy surrounded Crust. A surge of energy flew out pushing Goku's, Vegeta's and Krillin's bodies towards the civilian onlookers. Crust became even stronger than before. His aura was purple, and he was now immortal._

_ The little toddler walked over to Goku and Krillin. He was sad and began to tier up. His teardrop rolled down his face and then it dripped on Goku's forehead. Goku opened his eyes to see the little boy and the crowd that surrounded him._

_ In the people's faces, he saw anguish. They needed a savior. Only Goku could help. He looked at Vegeta and Krillin, who were only a few feet away from him._

Goku: ..Guys.. we.. have to stop him.. now..

_ Crust Was amazed at just how much power he gained. He wasn't even paying attention to the Z fighters._

_ Vegeta and Krillin regained consciousness._

Vegeta: It is too late.. That thing.. has the Trident..

Krillin: Even if he didn't.. We're all too weak to even touch him.. he.. he won..

_ Hearing his allies give up made Goku really angry. He looked at Crust and began trying to maneuver a strategy. Then it hit him._

Goku: I have a plan.. But you two have to help me..

Vegeta: Why should I?..

Goku: Are you afraid of him, Vegeta?

Vegeta: NO.. I fear no one!..

Goku: Well it seems to me you don't have much of a choice.. Either you help us and we defeat Crust.. Or you die.

Vegeta: I told you before.. I won't die..

Goku: Than help us..

_ After a moment of calming his feelings, Vegeta decided to join the plan._

**- end of episode 55 -**

**Ep. 56: Goku's Transformation**

_ Episode starts a few minutes after where the last one ended. Goku, Vegeta and Krillin have put together a plan to defeat the evil monster once and for all. _

_ With all his might, Goku stood to his feet. As stabilized it was clear he was in bad shape. His clothes were destroyed and he was bloody._

Goku: Hey Crust! You Missed Me!

_ Crust turned to see the half dead saiyan. _

Crust: Well Goku. It would appear I won. All of your friend's sacrifice will have been for nothing.

Goku: They got you warmed up for me. Now Come On! I'm Not Ready To Give Up!

Crust: You are a foul, Goku. Have you gone blind? I now possess my Trident, once more.. I am stronger than ever! I am Immortal! I Cannot Die!

_ Crust in all his glory raised both arms out from his body. Then, Vegeta grabbed on to the far side of the Trident, and attempted to tug it away from Crust. But Crust did not let go._

Goku: Now Krillin!

Krillin: Destructo Disc!

_ Krillin launched a fast and powerful Destructo Disc at Crust's extended arm. The Disc severed Crust's arm from his body, allowing Vegeta to pull the Trident away._

Vegeta: Kakarot! Catch!

_ Vegeta threw the Trident at Goku. Just as Goku caught it, Crust let out his extreme anger._

Crust: NO! YOU WILL PAY!

_Crust swung his body around quick to implant his pointed claw right through Vegeta's abdomen. Goku and Krillin were stunned at the sight._

_ Vegeta couldn't say anything, for this claw went through his front and out his back. Crust then hurled Vegeta's lifeless body on the ground a few yards from Goku. As Goku watched his ally die, something snapped in his mind. His memories of Vegeta from the past started to flow through his mind. Vegeta was not a friend. He was like a brother.._

Crust: Weak Pathetic Fool!

_ Crust cracked off one of the three spikes on his shoulder. Inside the spike was a green liquid that he poured on missing arm. Within seconds, Crust's arm grew back. The action completely surprised Krillin. But it didn't faze Goku._

_ Goku's power level began to rise as his white aura started to fade gold. Goku started to charge his energy far past Power Burst. His hair began to swirl from black to gold._

Crust: Wh.. What Are You Doing!

_ Krillin was speechless at Goku's display of power. The onlookers had nothing to say as well. At this point, the entire world was watching the display through the news channel._

_ Vegeta regained consciousness again. He was in so much shock, that he couldn't even feel the pain of his wound. He looked towards Goku._

Vegeta: *in mind: This can't be.. Kakarot.. He's turning into a.. Super Saiyan..*

_ Goku finished off his power up as a large gold aura pulsed off his body. Goku had done it. He became a Super Saiyan._

_ Crust read Goku's power level._

Crust: That's a nice trick you can do with your hair..

_ Crust laughed but Goku said nothing. He only stared at the villain, anger rushing in his eyes. crust stopped his laughter._

Goku: You were blessed with a gift, Crust. The ability to save so many lives, but instead your power corrupted you.

Crust: Goku.. I see a bright future. And it doesn't involve air breathers.. that means you..

_Goku started to become even more pissed._

Goku: You Killed My Friends! Every Single One Of Them!

Crust: Well excluding that little bald one.. but he will die soon enough.

_ With every one of Crust's little remarks, Goku became more angry. He was done with Crust._

Crust: Just give me my Trident! I'll end your misery and everything will be just fine.

Goku: You Want Your Trident!

_ Goku's power began to rise even higher along with his rage._

Goku: TAKE IT!

_ Goku threw the Trident so fast and so hard that Crust didn't even expect it. The three prongs on the Trident stabbed right into Crust's chest, the points coming out his back. Crust flew back in disbelief of the blow._

_ Goku transmitted right in front of Crust and grabbed the Trident, as he released a super powerful ki blast. _

Crust: WHAT! NOOAHAHHHHH!

_The blast completely obliterated Crust's body. The screen goes white for a second._

_ The screen begins to clear, and we see Goku hovering over the shallow water. The Trident in his hand, and part of Crust's remaining torso and shoulder still implanted on its prongs. Goku lands next to Vegeta, dropping the Trident._

_ The surrounding crowd cheers as they are amazed by the spectacle they all just saw._

** - end of episode 56 -**


	24. Episodes 57 - 58

**Ep. 57: Crust Defeated!**

_ Goku's hair turns black again, his green eyes go black as well. He kneels next to the dying Vegeta._

Vegeta: You.. You did it Kakarot.. You became a Super Saiyan..

_Krillin made his way to Goku and Vegeta as fast as he could. He stood behind Goku, looking over his shoulder._

Goku: Stay with me, Vegeta!

Vegeta: Oh come on now Kakarot.. I don't think one of those magic beans you have will heal this.

_ Goku looked at the giant hole in Vegeta's abdomen. Vegeta was right._

Vegeta: You saved your planet once again.. Kakarot.. Perhaps.. this was my planet.. too..

_ Vegeta closed his eyes as he took his last breath. Although all hope seemed lost, Goku was still thinking of a solution._

_ He started to remember Crust.. how he was able to regenerate his arm by using that liquid in his spike._

_ Goku quickly ripped a spike off the remaining torso of Crust's shoulder. He dripped it on Vegeta's wound._

Krillin: Goku, I don't think it works that way..

Goku: I have to try, Krillin.

_ Goku finished pouring the green liquid all around Vegeta's wound. His skin began to grow back along with anything else that was hit by Crust's claw. _

_ They waited for a few moments. Finally, Vegeta opened his eyes and took a deep breath._

Goku: It worked!

Vegeta: You.. saved my life, Kakarot.

_ Goku helped Vegeta to his feet. As a few faint power levels came close. The three fighters looked towards the sea. A turtle ridden by Master Roshi came to the shore. Behind him, Tien's bandaged wounded body was laying across the shell._

Goku: Master Roshi! You saved Tien!

Roshi: I was watching the fight from my TV. I knew that Mr. Turtle and I had to do something.

Goku: Thank you both.

Roshi: Do not thank us. It is the world that should be thanking you, Gpku.. All I did was pull Tien from the water and bandaged up his wound, but he has already lost a lot of blood. He won't make it without medical attention.

Goku: Wait..

_ Goku snapped off the final spike on Crust's torso, and poured it on Tien's missing hand. It began to grow back and Tien woke up._

Tien: Huh.. What happened?

Krillin: Goku destroyed Crust. He saved the Earth!

Goku: No.. We all saved the Earth.

Vegeta: Ha! What worthless trash!

_Vegeta shot a ki blast at the dismembered torso. It exploded completely._

_ Behind them landed a small white alien. They turned to face him._

Krillin: Jo Bo! You're alive!

_ Jo Bo had a knocked out Yamcha over his shoulder._

Jo Bo: We both are..

Tien: How did you..

Jo Bo: Crust thought he killed me, but he only knocked me out. When I came to.. I saw Yamcha and brought him here. He is hurt. But he will live.

_ Although Rion did not make it, the other Z fighters survived. They all made their way back to the Look Out. The crowd of people cheered for the heroes as Goku, Tien, Krillin, Jo Bo, and the recently allied Vegeta, flew into the distance._

**- end of episode 57 -**

**Ep. 58: The Trident's New Guardian**

_ The z fighters all landed on the Look Out. Korin was ready with plenty of senzu beans. Every warrior regained their strength and were happy to finally have the Earth at peace._

Kami: Before we celebrate too much.. there is still a matter we must discuss.

Yamcha: What's that, Kami?

Kami: What shall we do with the Trident?

Krillin: Can't you hang on to it, Kami?

Kami: I am already the guardian of Earth. I cannot take the power of the seas as well. I am unable to control both Earth and Sea.

Goku: Then who will take on this power?

Yamcha: The power to control the seas? I'll take it!

Kami: Do you not see?.. This is not just a gift of power.. it is a curse as well.. Crust was the last in his bloodline. Now that he is dead, the Trident has no bond. But once the bond is made.. it can only be broken through death..

Yamcha: Never mind then.. I think I'll just gain my power the old fashion way..

Jo Bo: I'll take it..

_ All the Z fighters turned and looked towards Jo Bo._

Jo Bo: We all have experienced the Trident's full power misused. I plan on using it for good.

_ Jo Bo grabs the Trident and says the magic words. It begins to glow, than Jo Bo began to glow too. He stopped glowing and looked towards his friends._

Kami: It is done.. Jo Bo is now the new guardian of the seas.

_Goku was contacted by King Kai. He let Goku know that Rion made it and started to train with him and Chiaotzu. Goku let the crew know._

_ They all cheered and Goku turned to face ChiChi. She walked over to him._

ChiChi: I don't know how you did it.. but you saved the planet. You're amazing!

Goku: Thanks ChiChi. But I couldn't have done it without you, and Vegeta, and everyone else! We're all here to protect our home planet. Anyone who wishes to harm our home will be met by us. We are the Defenders of Earth.

_ Everyone cheered at Goku's speech. Then, after a few moments, everyone left on their separate paths._

_ Tien and Krillin went back to Master Roshi's._

_ Vegeta went with Bulma and Yamcha, after Goku begged her to bring him with her._

_ Jo Bo flew south to the isles where he lived in a nice and cosy hut._

_ Goku and ChiChi arrived at the Ox Kingdom. They knew they had a lot of repairs to do. But Goku created quite a fan base from being on TV and saving the Earth. Hundreds of people began helping with the clean up and remodeling of the Kingdom. _

_ The Earth was safe once more, due to the strength, power and noble sacrifice of our heroes. But they must remain ever vigilant. Because danger lurks at every corner.._

**- end of episode 58 -**

**- End of Crust Saga -**

**Message to my Readers: This is all I have written currently. I love writing Dragon Ball X, and I appreciate all the awesome people who support it. I will continue writing DBX as long as I can. However, as we all know it is Summer now. I will be going on vacation soon and I will not have as much time to create and write the stories you all love. When I return, which should be in a month, I hope to continue the story. While I'm gone, I hope you all remain loyal DBX fans and letting your friends know about this series. I shall return. I love you all!**


	25. DBX: Q&A Crust Saga

**Crust Saga Q & A:**

**Q1: Finally, Goku became a Super Saiyan! Though it was a very short duration. Why did you do that?**

A: Super Saiyan is a thing that seems to be everyone's favorite part of DBZ. I wanted to make it seem that it was harder to achieve than everyone thought. Also to show just how powerful it really is.

You'll notice once Goku goes Super Saiyan, he pretty much instantly destroys Crust (in final form) like he was nothing. Also right after Goku finishes Crust off and fulfils his revenge, he loses his Super Saiyan.

You will see in the next saga that Goku has not been able to reach SSJ since defeating Crust. This adds more internal conflict for Goku.

**Q2: Why did you pick Crust? And how did you make him?**

A: I wanted a sea creature to be the bad guy. I wanted him to have attributes like sea creature. The name "Crust," came from the word "crustacean." When I said it I loved it instantly.

**Q3: Vegeta is a lot nicer in DBX, why?**

A: Remember, Vegeta is still the exact same person in DBX as in DBZ. But in DBX, Vegeta was friends with Kakarot (though he won't admit it.) You see Vegeta is beginning to see that Earth is a place worth not destroying, though Vegeta has never spared anything and he does not want to accept his fate.

So Vegeta is slowly becoming buds with Goku again. It all depends on when.

**Q4: Crust, Jo Bo and Rion were all very interesting characters you created. What other ideas for new characters do you have? New Z fighters or villains?**

A: Thank you. When I create characters I want them all to be very unique from each other. I'm glad you liked them.

I have the next two villains planned already. I can't wait to write about them. Everyone is going to love them!

As for other heroes.. They will come.

**Q5: How did you make Jo Bo?**

A: I was originally planning Jo Bo's character to be a older Gohan (Goku's son) his story was gonna be like Gohan was sent in the past and came across Crust. Than he had to defeat him. However, that story didn't work out because I didn't want Goku meeting his son and altering the future.

So I changed Gohan into a alien that was gonna look really buff and strong, but I decided to make him tiny and petite. To show, like the old quote, "It isn't the size of the dog in a fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog." It was something the Z fighters weren't expecting.

**Q6: Tien used Power Burst 2, is that like Super Saiyan?**

A: I had a similar question like this before. Power Burst is a way to push out extended power. Tien, probably the most skilled in PB, had trained for a while trying to push the limits of PB.

You will see that when Tien pushes himself to Power Burst 2, his large muscles and reduced speed disappears. PB2 completely pushes the bodies limits, but if not trained enough, as Tien saw, it could cripple you or even kill you. Roshi gave a brief explanation, mentioning that PB is only one part of the boost, PB2 completes this boost, and is unstable to the ill trained. Saying that he once tried the technique and it almost killed him.

**Q7: Out of all Z fighters, can you list weakest to strongest?**

A: I like these types of questions, I just wish they were more specific with what time period the characters are in. I'll just go from strength at the highest power level seen by the characters.

Yamcha

Krillin

Rion

Tien

Vegeta

Goku

Nuff said.

**Q8: Who are your favorite and lease favorite characters in DBZ?**

I love all of them, but My Top Ten like and not are..

Favorite:

10: Cooler

9. Roshi

8. Gohan (teen)

7. Krillin

6. Cell

5. Teen Trunks

4. Bardock

3. Piccolo

2. Tien

1. Goku

Hate:

9. Yajirobe

8. Dr. Gero

7. Debora

6. Recoome

5. Android 19

4. Chaiotzu

3. Android 17

2. Cell Jr.

1. Saibamen

**Q9: Why was Rion the only one to die?**

A: Rion needed to die to show just how powerful Crust is. Also, I needed one person to actually die and I use this heroic death to clear Rion's soul of all the sins in the past. So he could keep his body during the training with King Kai.

**(REMEMBER IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT DBX, SEND ME A MESSAGE OR LEAVE YOUR QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEW BOX!)**


	26. Episodes 59 - 60 (New Saga)

**MESSAGE TO MY READERS: The next two sagas will happen at the same time. So I decided to break up each saga into their own saga. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Ep. 59: Kami's Vision**

**- beginning of saga -**

_ The scene is dark. We see explosions everywhere as short blue alien creatures run in terror. From the smoke we see a giant ape with a scar on its right cheek. The view zooms far away from the village to another floating Look Out like structure, where an old Namekian male watches in horror._

_ The Namekian looked at the camera._

Tihl: Kami.. This is Tihl. My planet, Shul, is under attack by warriors from space. You must help my planet. Or they will destroy it..

_ The screen soars out of the atmosphere and through space, eventually reaching Earth and entering the atmosphere, zooming straight to the Look Out right to where Kami sleeps._

_ Kami woke up in a shock. He took a few moments to gain his composure. He walked outside the temple and out to the edge of the Look Out. Kami looked towards the stars, glistening in the night sky._

Kami: I will help you, old friend. And if I cannot.. I know someone who can..

_ The night turns to day and we see the other end of the continent. It is apparent that 5 years has passed since the defeat of Crust at the hands of our hero, Goku. Since then the Ox Kingdom has been rebuilt bigger and better. Goku had married ChiChi and become the new king of the Ox Kingdom. The both of them now have a son named, Gohan._

_ In the forest, north of the Ox Kingdom, Goku hovers over the treeline._

Goku: *in mind: I can't believe Gohan can already hold hide his power level at the age of four.*

Gohan: I got ya!

_ Goku turned quick and blocked his sons kick. Gohan was sure he had his father that time._

Gohan: How did you do that?

Goku: Practice Gohan. Lots of practice.

_ Goku and Gohan land on the forest ground as the sun begins to peak. _

Goku: It's almost noon. Let's grab a bite.

_ Gohan nods and they start to walk back to the Ox Kingdom._

Gohan: Dad. Do you thing I am improving.

Goku: Of course, Gohan. You're even stronger than I was when I was 10. You're gonna do great in the world tournament this year.

Gohan: I don't know if Mom will let me.

Goku: Why do you say that?

Gohan: Because she wants me to learn and get a good education.

Goku: In a two-way road there are always two ways to go.

Gohan: What?

Goku: It was a saying my grampa used. It meant that in every situation, there is more than one way to approach it.

_ Gohan still didn't understand. Goku could see it on his sons face._

Goku: I mean that you can do both, Gohan. You can continue training and continue your schooling. You do not have to choose.

Gohan: See.. that's what I wanted to do. But I doubt Mom will agree with us.

Goku: Don't worry about your...

_Goku stopped talking because he felt a power level nearby. He turned and faced the energy, preparing for a fight._

Gohan: What is it, Dad?

Goku: I sense a power level in the brush. Come Out!

_From behind a tree, Kami stepped out into the light of the sun._

Kami: Has it truly been so long? You have already forgotten my ki identity?

_The sight of Kami was unfamiliar to Gohan. The little boy hid behind his father in fear._

Goku: Kami! I haven't seen you since we wished back Rion a few years ago.

_ Goku then tried to comfort his son._

Goku: It's ok, Gohan. This man is a friend.

Kami: Is this your son, Goku?

Goku: Yep! This is him.

Kami: My, the last time I saw him, he was just a baby. You have grown quite a bit.

_Gohan was still a little frightened, but since his father was fine with it. He wanted to be dine with it too._

Goku: So what brings you to the East Coast, Kami?

Kami: I was looking for you, Goku..

_Goku became confused._

Goku: For me? But why?

Kami: I prefer if we find a seat. This may take a while to explain.

**- end of episode 59 -**

**Ep. 60: The Call for Help!**

_ Episode begins at Ox castle where Goku, ChiChi, Gohan and Kami sit and eat lunch._

ChiChi: Are you sure you don't want anything, Kami?

Kami: Quite sure. But thank you for the offer.

Goku: So what is this long story, Kami?

Kami: Well Goku, as you know, I am the Guardian of Earth. But I am not the only Guardian.. you see. There were many of us at one point. Now there remains only two. Myself and a Namekian named, Tihl. He is the Guardian of planet Shul.

Goku: Wow that's amazing. I never knew there were more than one Guardian..

Kami: I thought as much. But Shul is under distress..

Gohan: Distress?..

Kami: It means there is a big conflict happening on the planet. Tihl sent me a vision of his planet being invaded by giant apes.

_ As soon as Goku heard, giant apes, he knew that they were saiyans._

Kami: I fear the invaders seek to kill the populace and destroy the planet. Unless something is done.

_ ChiChi stood in aggravation._

ChiChi: I know where this is going! You need help, and you want Goku to go into space and defeat the threat.

Kami: Actually.. That's exactly what I was about to ask..

ChiChi: Well I don't know if you noticed, Kami.. but Goku is happily married now, with a child. He can't just run away from his duties as King and as a father! Tell him, Goku!

_Goku said nothing only pondered with his eyes closed._

ChiChi: Goku...

_ Goku opened his eyes and stood to his feet. _

Goku: No ChiChi.. Those apes are Saiyans like me.. I have to go and face them.

ChiChi: Because they are Saiyans? If you need to send a Saiyan, send Vegeta or Rion!

Goku: ChiChi! Listen to me.. I have to go. I can't just let those bullies kill the innocent. You know me, I protect all that is good. That was the oath I took when I became Defender of Earth.

_ Tears started to roll down ChiChi's cheeks as she ran out of the dinning room. Kami stood, realizing he overstayed his welcome._

Kami: Perhaps I should leave.

Goku: Wait.. Just give her time. Gohan perhaps you could try to comfort your mother for me?

Gohan: Right.

_ Gohan runs after ChiChi._

Kami: The longer we wait on Earth the more destruction the Saiyan's will cause.

Goku: How will we get off Earth. All the Saiyan pods were destroyed.

Kami: Leave that to me. I wish for you to meet me in the forest north of the Look Out, tomorrow at noon.

Goku: Right, in the meantime, let the other Z fighters know too. We will have some stuff to talk about.

_ Kami nodded, and in a split second he was gone._

Goku: *in mind: I hope I will be strong enough to take them. I haven't been able to reach Super Saiyan since that day with Crust. It only hit me then, i thought that monster killed all of my friends. But watching Vegeta die was what pushed me over the limit and plunged me into the state of Super Saiyan, a power unseen for thousands of years. What ever I face, I must stay strong, for the good of planet Shul is depending on me.*

**- end of episode 60 -**


	27. Episodes 61 - 62

**Ep. 61: Farewell Saiyans!**

_ It had been a day since Goku accepted the mission to travel to planet Shul and defend the planet from the Saiyan invaders. ChiChi came to terms since then and said her goodbyes. Goku and Gohan flew to the location Kami told them to meet him._

_ As they arrived, they were met by the other Z fighters who were very happy to see Goku and were very surprised to meet Gohan._

Yamcha: Goku? I heard you had a son, is that him?

Goku: Yep. This is my boy, Gohan. Say "Hi" Gohan.

_ Gohan stepped out from behind his dad._

Gohan: Hello, sir.

_Tien, Rion and Krillin landed next to them._

Krillin: Hey Goku! Yamcha! Gohan!

Goku: Krillin! I haven't seen you since about a year ago when you came to visit.

Krillin: Yeah I know. Gohan, you grew so much in only a year.

Rion: How old is he?

Gohan: I'm four..

Tien: Wow only four and he is almost as tall as you, Krillin.

_ Everyone laughs except for Krillin._

Krillin: Yeah real funny..

_ Kami arrives and lands next to the Z fighters._

Kami: You all know why I called you, correct?

Tien: Heck Yeah! We're gonna kick some invader butt.

Krillin: But how are we getting off Earth?

Kami: Follow me.

_Kami walks into the forest. The rest of the Z fighters follow still talking._

Tien: Hey Yamcha, what happen to Vegeta?

Yamcha: What about him? He just sits in that gravity chamber, he forced Bulma to build, for days on end. Besides, in the last four years we spoke maybe five times. So I just decided not to tell him..

Vegeta: Tell me about what?..

_ Vegeta descends from the sky and lands next to the group. Gohan was instantly afraid of him._

Yamcha: uh.. uh..

Vegeta: Well.. out with it buffoon!

Goku: Kami needs our help. Another planet is in trouble. I'm going to help them.

Vegeta: Help another planet that is not your own? You really are still soft Kakarot.

_ Their conversation is cut short by Kami removing a heap of brush to reveal an ancient space craft._

Krillin: Woah! That's a space ship?..

Kami: Yes. The very same I used to reach Earth many years ago.

_ Kami showed the group how the machine worked. After his brief orientation the group walked back out to the entrance of the ship._

Kami: I will remind you, Goku.. This ship is very old.. it may take almost three months to reach planet Shul. The planet is very big, however the population is significantly less compared to Earth. Tihl and his people need a hero. You are the only one who can save them.

_Goku nods to Kami then looks to his friends._

Krillin: So when do we get going?

Goku: You don't..

_ All the Z fighters didn't understand what Goku meant._

Goku: Only I'm going.

_Everyone became shocked at Goku's decision._

Gohan: But Dad.. I was gonna help fight with you.

Krillin: Yeah Goku.. we want to help.

Goku: You guys can help. You can all help by watching over the Earth while I'm gone.

Vegeta: No way, Kakarot! If you think I'm gonna just sit back here with all these weaklings and let you do all the fighting, you have another thing coming!

Goku: Fine, Vegeta. But the enemies we are going to be facing are Saiyan's just like us..

Vegeta: Good.. I accept the challenge!

Rion: Then I'm going too. You guys may need me.

_ Goku nodded to Rion._

Goku: Good call.

_ Goku looked at Tien._

Goku: When we're gone, you shall be the strongest person on Earth, Tien. I name you Defender of Earth until I return.

_Tien nodded to Goku, signifying he accepted the position._

Tien: Don't worry, Goku. I will not let you down.

_ The Saiyan's said there goodbyes and it came down to just Goku and Gohan. Goku looked proud upon his son._

Goku: Gohan. I want you to continue to train until you're as strong as I am. Ok?

_Tears began to run down Gohan's cheeks._

Goku: You're mother and I already talked about it. I will be seeing the both of you in a few months. Stay strong, Son. You need to be strong, not just for yourself,.. but for the Earth. Because the day may come when everyone is depending on you. It is your choice how to answer their call.

_Gohan wiped his face and held back his sorrow._

Gohan: Don't worry, Dad. I will stay strong..

Goku: Good. I love you, Son.

_ Goku knelt and hugged his Son goodbye. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the sight._

Vegeta: Hurry up, Kakarot! I'm losing my patience!

_ Goku, Rion and Vegeta entered the ancient Namek Spaceship. They waved their friends goodbye as the doors shut. _

Goku: Get comfortable you guys. This is going to be a long trip.

_ The three Saiyan's settled in as their ship lifted up in the sky then flew out of the atmosphere. _

_ Gohan looked on, sad to see his father leave, but happy to know he was leaving for a good reason._

_ The ship disappeared from sight. Planet Shul needs a hero. Hopefully, Goku and friends can make it on time._

**- end of episode 61 -**

**Ep. 62: A month of training.**

_Episode starts where the previous left off. All the Z fighters have said their final farewells to their friends. They all stare towards the sky._

Tien: Alright everyone. Turn to me.

_ All the Z fighters looked at Tien like commanded._

Tien: We will continue with our lives and training for the time being.

Krillin: We should all have a place to meet. So we can face the threat together.

Yamcha: I like Krillin's idea. Let's all meet up at Roshi's, sound good?

Tien: Good call, Yamcha. Everyone continues to train. I'll see you guys then.

_ Tien turned to fly off._

Krillin: Wait.. Tien.. Where are you going?

Tien: I'm going to the mountains to train. I'll see you all later.

_ Tien flew off into the distance._

Yamcha: I'm going back to Central City. Nice to meet you again, Gohan.

_ Yamcha flies off in another direction._

_ Krillin turned to Gohan._

Krillin: I want you to come to the Kame house a few times a week. So we can train together. Do you know where that is?

Gohan: Yeah I think so. My dad and I flew around that area before. But I don't think I would be much of a challenge for you..

Krillin: You're Gohan. The son of Goku, the strongest person in the universe. You'll catch on quick. Besides.. you're a lot stronger than I was when I was your age.

_ Gohan smiled._

Krillin: Now let's get you home. ChiChi will be worried sick. And I'll tell ya, Crust was a bad guy, but an angry ChiChi is much scarier.

_ They both laugh and take off into the distance. A month passed and the Z fighters continued to train some better than others._

_ Gohan and Krillin are training with each other over the water in the Southern Isles._

_ Tien was meditating in the North. High up in the mountains._

_ And Yamcha was sleeping on the couch of Bulma's apartment._

_ Bulma walked in the living room to see her boyfriend sleeping in at 12._

Bulma: Hey Yamcha! Get Up!

_ Yamcha was caught off guard by Bulma's sudden lash out. _

Yamcha: Bulma.. what's wrong?

Bulma: You haven't had a job in months!

Yamcha: But Bulma.. there are no jobs. You know that. Maybe you could get me a job down at Capsule Corp.

Bulma: And what would you do? Be a custodian? Because we both know you're not smart enough to do anything else.

Yamcha: Get off my back, Bulma!

_Yamcha got up and put on his shirt then stormed out the door. _

Bulma: Oh Yeah.. that's right.. just walk away from your problems. Ya know, Vegeta may be just as much a mug as you.. but at he faces his problems instead of running away from them.

Yamcha: Forget Vegeta! You know something Bulma.. you and Vegeta have become rather close now a days. Perhaps you two should just get married.

_ Yamcha soars off into the sky._

Bulma: He is more a man then you'll ever be! This Is Over!

_Bulma slammed the door in a fit of anger._

_ Down in the Southern Isles, Gohan had trained with Krillin a couple of times now. Although Gohan was not nearly as strong as Krillin, he has been able to put up quite a fight._

Krillin: I can tell Goku has been training with you.

Gohan: Yeah we trained a lot in the past few years.

Krillin: It has only been a month since we began training. And you're already considerably stronger.

Gohan: Thanks, Krillin.

Krillin: Like father, like son.

_ They both laugh as we look towards the sky. The camera zooms out of the atmosphere and goes deep into space where we see a big, black spiked, ship coming straight for Earth. In the cockpit sits a huge being who can not be seen very well._

Unknown: *in mind: That power I felt so long ago.. I can no longer feel it.. It must know I am coming.. ha. It hides from my mighty power. This planet called, Earth.. I hope it has strong warriors. Not like the last few planets I had destroyed. I want at least a little challenge.. and that power I felt so many years ago. I shall face the holder of that strength.. I shall remain, Galactor, Champion of the Universe!*

_ The dark ship shoots off towards Earth, a powerful foe at the wheel. Let's hope our Z fighters are strong enough to compete._

**- end of episode 62 -**


	28. Episodes 63 - 64

**Ep. 63: Galactor the Champion of the Universe!**

_ The giant black ship entered the Earth's atmosphere. Immediately all the Z fighters felt a massive power level unfelt before._

_ Tien opened his eyes quickly and thought nothing, for the power seemed incredible._

_ Yamcha, who was chilling in a field east of Central City, stood quickly to see what appeared to be a fire-ball heading straight for ground._

_ Krillin sensed it to, he looked towards the direction of the Power Level. He looked at Gohan with a concerned face._

Krillin: Gohan!.. Do you feel that?

_ Gohan had the ability to detect Power Levels.. but only if they were near him, because he wasn't strong enough yet._

Gohan: Feel what, Krillin?

Krillin: That massive Power Level.. It's even stronger than.. than Goku..

_ The ship hurled closer and closer to the ground. It crashed hard into the East coast beach. An explosion that sent sand and debris flying everywhere. Many spectators looked on in ah at the sight._

_ From the wreckage rose a giant being. He stood nearly 8 ft tall. His muscles were gigantic. His skin color was a blueish purple. His eyes were a deep red with a black pupil. The creature's head was short and stocky. He was a hulking beast who wore on boots and pants._

_ He looked upon the locals._

Galactor: I am Galactor! Champion of the Universe! Who is your strongest fighters!

_ All the people began to run from him. As Yamcha made it to the site before the others._

_ At the Kane House, Krillin and Gohan waited for the others. _

Krillin: Dammit. Where are they?

_ Krillin looked out upon the horizon. In his line of sight, he saw Tien. Tien landed on the beach._

Krillin: Finally!

Tien: Where is, Yamcha?

Krillin: He never showed up..

Tien: Dammit, Yamcha! It doesn't make sense.. Central City is closer to here than the Mountains. Something must have went wrong.

Krillin: Well that Power Level is incredible. You don't think Yamcha is there?

Gohan: Maybe he forgot your orders?

Tien: I think you're right, Gohan.. Let's go.

_Tien looked towards Master Roshi. _

Tien: If Yamcha shows up here, tell him we went to find out what that explosion was all about. Come on guys.

_ Tien, Krillin and Gohan fly off into the distance._

Roshi: Good luck, boys! *in mind: They are going to need all the luck they can get..*

_ Yamcha flew straight up to the alien. _

Yamcha: Hey! What do you want?

_ Galactor turned and looked at Yamcha._

Galactor: According to my ship, before it crashed.. 5 Earth years ago, there was an incredibly strong Power Level I sensed. I came to face the wielder of that power..

Yamcha: *in mind: What is this guy talking about?..*

_Yamcha began to think back five years and remembered that the one he must have been talking about was Crust._

Yamcha: The one you are looking for was destroyed a long time ago.

Galactor: Really? What a pity.. then I shall face the one who killed him.. Where is he?

Yamcha: He.. he's not here..

Galactor: What do you mean?

_Before Yamcha could answer Tien, Krillin and Gohan arrived._

Tien: It was me..

_Galactor studied Tien._

Galactor: You? You killed the one with the massive power?

_ Galactor started to laugh then stopped._

Galactor: Fine, then I guess you will have to do.. I will lay out the rules..

Tien: Rules?..

**_What does Galactor mean by "rules"? What does he have in store for our heroes. Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball X!_**

**- end of episode 63 -**

**Ep. 64: Rules of Battle!**

_Episode starts with Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Gohan all standing only yards away from the acclaimed, Galactor._

Krillin: What do you mean by "rules"?

Galactor: Yes.. Do you Earthlings know what rules are?

Yamcha: Ofcourse we do..

Galactor: Good.. Now the rules are I shall face 5 of your planets strongest warriors. If I defeat all 5 fighters, the planet shall be destroyed.

Krillin: Wh.. What?

Tien: And if we win?..

_ Galactor chuckled at the thought._

Galactor: I've never been defeated before.. so it is rather unlikely.. however, if I do lose. You're planet is safe. Though I never gave up before and I sure as hell am not going to start now. So if you want to beat me.. you will have to kill me..

Tien: Fine..

Galactor: There are 4 of you now. So who will be your fifth fighter?

Krillin: There aren't any others. We are the only ones strong enough.

_ Tien looked at the young Gohan. He knew Gohan wouldn't stand a chance._

Tien: Actually there are only three of us. The little boy isn't fighting.

_ Gohan didn't like Tien's answer. It was true, Gohan was intimidated by Galactor, but he remembered what his father said. He was not about to sit back and do nothing._

Gohan: No Tien! I am the 4th fighter!

Tien: No you're not, Gohan! I won't put you at risk!

Gohan: My dad would have done it! I can do it too! Besides if he wins the Earth will be destroyed anyway. I am more at risk if I don't fight, then if I do..

Krillin: Gohan's right, Tien. I've trained with him for the few weeks. He is stronger than you think..

_ Tien pondered the decision for a few moments._

Tien: Fine. You can fight with us.

_ Galactor stood silent beginning to lose patience._

Galactor: Good so now at least there is officially four of you. So choose your line up and get this show on the road.

_ The Z fighters huddled up._

Tien: I'll go first. I could maybe beat this guy before any of you guys have to put yourselves in danger.

Yamcha: No let me.. I have some things I got to work out. And.. life has been pretty hard on me anyway. I could do a bit of damage to him and if I die then he will just be doing me a courtesy.

_ The others didn't really know how to react to what Yamcha just said. Though Krillin wasn't about to chicken out like he did with Crust years ago._

Krillin: No. Let me go first. I am stronger than I was five years ago against Crust. I don't plan on being beaten easy.

Yamcha: Fine.. but then I'm next.

Tien: Then I'll hold him off.

Gohan: But you're the strongest, Tien.. shouldn't I go before you?

Tien: If Krillin and Yamcha fail then I will stop him. If I cannot.. then it is up to you.

Krillin: But Tien.. Galactor should be at the weakest he can be, before you face him.. Gohan could pull off some damage.

Tien: The plan is to finish him before he even gets a chance at Gohan. I know you're strong Gohan.. But there is no point in you getting hurt if you do not have to.

_Galactor interrupted the conversation._

Galactor: Hurry up. I'm becoming bored.

_ The Z fighters turned to face Galactor._

Tien: We are ready.

**- end of episode 64 -**


	29. Episodes 65 - 66

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! HERE YA GO!**

**Ep. 65: The Fight Begins!**

_Episode begins with the Z fighters ready to face off with Galactor._

_Krillin steps up in front of his friends. He felt more confident talking about the fight. But now that he is coming closer, fear is beginning to creep in._

Tien: C'mon Krillin!

Gohan: Good Luck, Krillin!

_As Krillin walked closer to the hulky champion, his hands and knees began to shake. It was clear he was intimidated._

Galactor: So the Dwarf comes to face me first?

Krillin: *in mind: What am I doing?.. I'm going to get myself killed..*

Tien: Dammit.. Krillin has to show his strength. He can not be afraid.

Yamcha: I'm not afraid to die. I should have went first.

Tien: That is the exact reason I chose you after Krillin. You will give it your all. That will be enough to do some serious damage.

_Krillin came within 10 feet of Galactor. _

Galactor: Are you ready?..

_ Krillin took a big gulp of his spit._

Krillin: Ye.. Yes..

_As soon as Krillin answered, Galactor shot straight at him like a missile. He brought up his fist and locked it upon Krillin's jaw. The blow crashed him into the ground hard._

_ The other Z fighters were stunned at Galactor's speed. The smoke cleared and Krillin emerged from the rubble. His clothes ripped to shreds._

Galactor: Well.. I got to give it to you little man.. Not many beings survived that hit.

Krillin: Oh my.. my body.. how did he.. in one hit..

_Galactor flew at Krillin again and picked him up by the throat. He punched Krillin in the abdomen. Krillin gasped for air. He then threw Krillin towards the other Z fighters._

_Gohan ran to his friend resting on one knee._

Gohan: Krillin!

_Krillin wasn't moving as both Tien and Yamcha were stopped in their tracks by what they just saw._

Yamcha: He.. He.. Hit Krillin twice.. And it nearly killed him..

_Tien said nothing. His mind could barely grasp what happened._

_On the Look Out, Kami and watch from the ledge._

Kami: I don't believe it.. that power is extraordinary. I do not believe the Z fighters can win.

: Tien is the strongest on Earth. He will be able to stop them.

Kami: I hope you're right, , because if not.. I believe our only hope is "Him."

_**Can the Z fighters defeat Galactor? Is Tien strong enough? Who does Kami mean by "Him."? Find out on the next, Dragon Ball X.**_

**- end of episode 65 -**

**Ep. 66: Yamcha's Surprise!**

_Episode begins as Gohan kneels over Krillin's knocked out body._

Gohan: He killed him..

_Tears started to fall from Gohan's eyes._

Tien: Don't worry, Gohan. He is still alive, just very weak.

_Galactor folded his arms and upon his face sat a giant smug smile._

Galactor: So.. who is next?

Yamcha: I am.

_ Yamcha walked fearlessly towards Galactor. You're my challenger? You are even weaker than the last guy._

_ Yamcha prepared to charge up._

Yamcha: Stronger than this? Power Burst!

_Yamcha charged his energy up, causing the rocks around him to break and shatter._

Galactor: This is more like it.

Yamcha: Come at me!

_Yamcha and Galactor zoomed at each other and landed a few hits. Eventually, Galactor over powered Yamcha. And tossed him to the ground. Galactor kicked him in the face, and Yamcha smashed across the ground. He rolled to a stop then gained his footing again._

_Galactor began walking towards him._

Galactor: Just give up like your friend, so I can face your strongest warrior.

Yamcha: My life is worth nothing anyways! At least I can go out fighting for something!

_Yamcha brought his fist into Galactor's chest, knocking him back a few feet. He then flew at the Champion. They collided with hits and blocks as they soared up into the sky._

_Back at the Look Out, Kami and still look on at the spectacle._

: It appears Yamcha is even stronger than before.

Kami: Yes, but his strength does not come from training. It comes from desperation.. from a place he has never felt before.. welded together by his anguish and his duties. In other words, this strength will not last long.. for it is only a matter of time until his physical abilities fall short behind his emotions.

_Back at the fight, Yamcha is starting to fatigue. His muscles are becoming slower. His heart is racing faster than it ever has._

_Galactor swayed his arms apart, knocking Yamcha's arms away, leaving his chest completely defenseless. Galactor quickly released a massive Ki blast. The explosion hit Yamcha hard. The screen goes white._

_As the colors of life return, we see a concerned Tien and Gohan. From the sky falls Yamcha's body, cracking the ground on impact._

_Krillin regained consciousness. He opened his eyes but remained on the ground, for his body was in pain._

_Galactor hovered over the ground. _

Galactor: Well.. now that the trash is taken out. It is time for the real deal.

_Galactor scanned Tien and Gohan. He noticed that Gohan's power level felt more similar to the power he felt years ago._

Galactor: Are you sure you're the massive power I felt?

Tien: Of course!

Galactor: I believe you are lying to me.. that boy's power feels closer to it. Not in strength.. but in identity.

Tien: *in mind: What is he talking about?*

_Krillin overheard the conversation and started to realize that the power Galactor was talking about was not Crust or Tien. He sensed Goku, when he became a Super Saiyan._

Krillin: Tien..

_Tien looked down at his wounded friend._

Krillin: The power he sensed was not Crust.. it was Goku. He came to face Goku..

**- end of episode 66 -**


	30. Episodes 67 - 68

**Ep. 67: Don't Give Up!**

Tien: I never got to feel Goku's full power. But by the way you described it a while ago, it was tremendous.

_Galactor overheard the entire conversation._

Galactor: Goku?.. Who is this Goku?..

Gohan: He is my father! The strongest person in the universe!

_Tien turned to Gohan._

Tien: Quiet, Gohan. Not another word..

_Tien then turned back to Galactor._

Galactor: Wait.. Do you mean that there is an even strong warrior?

Tien: ...Yes.

Galactor: Then where does he hide? Hmmm?

Gohan: My dad wouldn't hide from you! He could beat you without even trying.

Galactor: *laughing* Don't make me laugh! I am unstoppable!

Tien: Until today.

_ Tien walked a few feet towards Galactor._

Galactor: Fine.. I'll just kill you and that kid. Maybe the screams of his precious little boy will lure this "Goku."

Tien: You Shall Not Touch Him! Power Burst!

_Tien charged his power breaking into Power Burst. He instantly releases a great trio beam. The ki blast flies right at Galactor, who stands still, thinking the attack is nothing._

_The blast hits Galactor and knocks him back a few yards._

Galactor: That actually hurt.. that's it you're done!

_Galactor charged Tien and uppercut him in the chin. The hit sent Tien flying in the air. Galactor tried to follow-up on his hit, but was stopped by Tien's defense. They began in a power struggle, each punching and blocking each other._

_At the Look Out, Kami starts to feel Tien's strength decreasing._

Kami: I must protect this planet and the innocence that lives on it..

Mr. Popo: But Kami..

Kami: No, Mr. Popo. It was I who sent Goku away from his duties. It shall be I who fixes my mistake.

_Kami began walking towards his temple._

Mr. Popo: I understand, Kami.. but what if he is uncontrollable? What if not even you can control him?

_Kami paused for a second._

Kami: I must try. Thank you for your services throughout the years Mr. Popo.. You were my greatest friend..

_Kami continued to the temple, while a tear ran down Mr. Popo's face._

_At the fight, Galactor broke through Tien's defense and delivered a double fisted, downward punch that crashed Tien right into the ground._

_Tien quickly emerged from the surrounding rubble. He wiped the blood from his lip._

Tien: Nice hit..

_Galactor didn't expect quite a reaction like that from a person who just got hit by a blow so mighty no one has ever survived it._

Tien: You may have come to face Goku. But there is a reason I am known as his second in command..

Galactor: Oh really.. and why is that?

Tien: You see.. this isn't my full power..

Galactor: Not your full power?.. ha! I'll believe that when I see it..

Tien: It would be my pleasure..

_Tien started to surge his power to a limit never felt by Gohan._

Gohan: I never felt anything like this!..

_ Krillin recognized what was going on._

Krillin: Tien! Don't do it!

_ Tien's energy was pulsing, sending the rock around him, away from him. His white aura started to turn a dark pink._

Gohan: What's wrong Krillin?

Krillin: I have only seen Tien do this one time before, and it nearly destroyed him..

_Tien the pink aura became ruby-red and Tien's bulky muscles were gone. He finished his transformation with a shock wave._

Krillin: Tien! Why did you do that?

Tien: I am stronger than before, Krillin. I can handle my power now.

_Tien looked at Galactor, with a smirk on his face._

Tien: Let's party..

**- end of episode 67 -**

**Ep. 68: Let's Party!**

_Episode begins with Tien standing before Galactor. His energy was pulsing and his aura was red. He had completed his Power Burst 2 charge up._

_Galactor was surprised by how much power Tien generated. It was almost as strong as him. But Galactor's pride was not about to show weakness._

Galactor: Let's end this then!

_Galactor flew at Tien, and he defended against the attack, bringing his foot right up to Galactor's jaw. The hit knocked Galactor back. He quickly recovered and came at Tien again. Tien continued to block Galactor's fury of hits, as they flew across the grown. Tien started on the offense now, pushing Galactor further and further back._

_The fight continues as we see Kami walk in his throne room. Behind his throne, was a chest. Kami unlock the magic lock by waving his hand over it. He then opened the chest and reached in. Inside the chest were a couple different relics. In the center, there was a cloth bag. The old Namek picked the bag out and turned it upside down._

_From the opening of the bag fell a small glass ball. It landed in the palm of his hand. He looked deep within it. _

Kami: I hoped I would never have to see you again.. But I am out of options.

_Inside the ball, a green image appeared. Kami lifted the Crystal Ball above his head then threw it towards the ground. As it shattered, a bright light took over the entire temple. Kami hid his eyes from the super bright light. The light began to fade and another Namek stood only feet away from Kami._

_Kami uncovered his eyes and looked straight at the being._

Kami: Piccolo..

Piccolo: Well, Kami. It has been too long.

Kami: Piccolo I am sorry about the past but the Earth needs our help..

Piccolo: Help from me? You must be joking.. All I want is Goku. Give me Goku and then we'll talk.

Kami: If Goku was here, I would have never freed you..

Piccolo: What do you mean, Kami?

Kami: You have missed much.. Your power is not even close to Goku's or his friend's anymore.

Piccolo: What are you talking about?.. I am the strongest being on Earth!

Kami: Not anymore, Piccolo. Search your energy.. sense the others..

_Piccolo closed his eyes and focused his energy. He started to sense both Tien and Galactor's energy. It was nearly four times higher than his._

Piccolo: What!? How could someone or something contain such power!

Kami: Like I said, Piccolo. You missed a lot.

Piccolo: Then why break me free?

Kami: Because Piccolo.. We were once one super powerful being. Separated we are weak.. but together.. This new menace wouldn't stand a second.

Piccolo: Don't make me laugh, Kami. I would never fuse with you..

Kami: Piccolo, the planet needs our help. The others cannot do it alone..

Piccolo: ..Then what if we do fuse? I'll beat the alien and then take over the planet again.

Kami: I do not believe you will, Piccolo..

Piccolo: What makes you think that, Kami?

Kami: I am part of you Piccolo.. Your father was evil but I do not believe you are. I believe that you think you are.

Piccolo: Shut up, Kami!

Kami: Once I am gone, it will be up to you to decide what you do with the power you shall gain.

Piccolo: Whatever..

_Kami placed his hand onto Piccolo's chest. _

Kami: Goodbye, Piccolo..

_Piccolo said nothing as Kami began to glow. As quickly as Kami was standing there he was gone. The remaining Namek stood still, trying to grasp the situation better._

Piccolo: *in mind: This power.. It feels.. Incredible.*

_Back at the fight, Tien launched super strong ki blasts striking Galactor hard, as smacking him into the ground. Tien landed on the ground. Waiting to see what was left in Galactor._

_Galactor stood up, getting out of the rock pile._

Tien: You don't have to die, Galactor..

_Galactor began to laugh._

Galactor: Me? DIe?.. HAHA!

_Tien was actually hoping he would turn down his request._

Tien: Fine by me..

Galactor: Do you know why I am "Champion of the Universe!"

Tien: Because you love to boost your ego?

Galactor: No! Because I am a master of all techniques! And I am a fast learner..

_Galactor smiled._

Gohan: What does he mean by that, Krillin?

Krillin: I don't know.. but I don't really want to find out.

_Galactor stood with his fist clenched and he began to charge his energy._

_**What is Galactor planning? What will happen now that the Evil Piccolo has been released and given great power? Find out on the next Dragon Ball X!**_

**- end of episode 68 -**


	31. Episodes 69 - 70

**Ep. 69: Galactor's Full Power!**

_Episode begins with an injured Krillin and young Gohan watching an epic battle unfold between Tien and Galactor._

_Galactor is powering up, his energy beginning to destroy the ground around him. _

Tien: *In mind: There is no way.. he.. he is trying to perform the Power Burst.. he may be strong but no one could learn that technique this fast..

_Galactor finished up his energy charge and released a wave of power. It was clear that the hulking being had done what was thought to be impossible._

Galactor: How do you like this power?

Tien: ..How did you..

_Galactor transmitted right in front of Tien and punched him hard in the face, sending him across the ground. _

_Tien flew right back at Galactor and they engaged in another power struggle, both swinging and blocking the others hits._

_Krillin and_ Gohan continued to watch.

Gohan: Come On Tien! You Got Him!

Krillin: It is to close to call, Gohan.

Gohan: What do you mean, Krillin?

Krillin: Well Tien is strong enough to win, but I only ever saw him do Power Burst 2 technique one time in the past.. and like I said.. it nearly killed him..

Gohan: But he looks fine.. like he can handle it now..

Krillin: Well I never performed a full on Power Burst.. but I know it is a technique that burns through energy quickly. I could only imagine how much energy it takes to reach Power Burst 2, or to even hold it for this long..

_Back at the fight, Galactor landed a solid punch to Tien's face knocking him back. He then released a powerful ki blast that smacked hard into Tien. The blast launched Tien into the ground burying him._

_Galactor remained hovering in the same spot. Tien slowly lifted himself out of the rubble. He then stood to his feet, slowly regaining his posture._

Galactor: I must admit.. You have impeccable spirit.. but spirit counts for nothing if you do not win..

_Tien wiped the blood from his mouth._

Tien: ..Winning isn't everything, Galactor..

Galactor: That is exactly what a loser would believe. Speak like a loser.. Die like a loser..

Tien: *in mind: There is nothing I can do.. I am almost completely out of energy.. I have to use it now.. I have one shot.. one final attack..*

_Tien stood in his power stance._

Tien: I can't let you do this!

_Tien's aura flared on in its ruby-red color. Tien pushed all his remaining energy to his shoulders then sent it to his hands._

Tien: SUPER TRIO BEAM!

_Tien released all his remaining energy into his blast. The energy wave soared straight towards Galactor._

_Quickly, the Champion released his own ki blast. However, it was overwhelmed and Galactor placed both his arms out, trying to prevent the blast from hitting him._

_Tien released a animatistic roar, as he unleashed the last bit of energy. The Trio Beam engulfed Galactor and released a blinding white flash. _

_The screen goes white._

**- end of episode 69 -**

**Ep. 70: Come On, Gohan!**

_Episode begins where last left off. The screen begins to become normal again. We see Krillin and Gohan still watching the battle._

_Tien looks toward the direction of where Galactor was. He was nowhere to be found. Tien knees became weak as he fell to the ground in fatigue._

Gohan: Did.. Did he get him?

Krillin: It hit him pointblank.

Gohan: Does that mean.. Tien won?

Galactor: Of course not..

_Krillin and Gohan are caught off guard by the Champion's answer. He lands right next to Tien's half passed out body._

Tien: I.. I hit you.. I watched you die..

Galactor: I'll admit.. that ki blast was a strong one. It was pushing against me hard. It took everything I had to break free before it exploded. Though I'm still standing. You came so close.. but close counts for nothing..

_Galactor kicked Tien hard, right in his ribs. It was so powerful that Tien's body went soaring across the sky, and smacked into a mountain. Galactor lifted up one hand, and charged a ki bomb. After a few seconds, he launched the bomb right to where Tien landed. The blast was so mighty, it created an enormous explosion a mile in diameter._

_Galactor then turned to look at Gohan and Krillin._

Galactor: Three down.. one to go..

_Galactor began to walk towards Gohan. Gohan started to panic not believing in himself. Galactor came within 5 feet away and Krillin jumped between him._

Krillin: I'm ready for round 2. Let's go!

_Galactor swung his massive arm and sacked Krillin a few yards to the right of him._

Galactor: There is no "round 2." You all had your chances. Now this planet will be nothing but rubble.

Gohan: But.. You don't have a ship.. You'll die too..

Galactor: My species is able breath in space. The ship was only a faster means of travel. But now that I have this "Power Burst" technique. There is no use for a ship. Now.. Let's begin..

Krillin: Was still conscious, but his body was too weak to move.

_Gohan looked at Krillin and Yamcha. He thought about what happened to Tien. He started to see his mother's and father's faces, as well as the many people who live in the Ox Kingdom. He wasn't about to let them down. He couldn't let Earth down.._

Gohan: I am not going to let you WIN!

_Gohan's anger consumed his body, as he charged Galactor. He punched the Champion in the face knocking him back in pain. He continued to hit and assault Galactor. There was nothing the giant being could do to defend himself against the young boy. Gohan kicked Galactor in the chest, knocking him back hard._

_Galactor stopped and looked at Gohan. Gohan's rage filled adrenaline had finally died. He looked at Galactor's face. It was clear Galactor was not happy._

Galactor: You little brat! I'll make you suffer now!

_**Galactor is angry and Gohan's assault, though powerful, was not as effective as he wished. Can Gohan still save the planet? Find out on the next Dragon Ball X!**_

**- end of episode 70 -**


	32. Episodes 71 - 72

**Ep. 71: Last Stand!**

_Episode begins where last one left off. Gohan attempted to dodge Galactor's giant swings, but was unable to move out-of-the-way in time._

_A barrage of fists slammed into the young boys body. Galactor brought the bottom of his fist right into Gohan's face, knocking him into the ground. Galactor didn't stop his attack. He stood over the already injured Gohan and continue to pound Gohan's face over and over. With each hit, his attack got stronger and stronger. After a few punches, he decided to pull back from his assault._

_The hulking beast stood over his defeated prey._

Galactor: Take that you pathetic, Brat!

_He looked around at the different fallen opponents._

Galactor: So this is all this planet has? It is a pity.. but at least you all gave me the fight of my life.

_Galactor floated slowly up into the sky. He stopped is assent at about 25 feet from the ground._

Galactor: And since this so-called "Goku" is too afraid to face me. I shall just blow up the entire planet.

_Galactor raised one hand above his head, and began charging a massive ki ball._

_Gohan was beaten to near death, but still conscious, laid still watching as the Ki ball became larger and larger._

Gohan: *in mind: There is nothing I can do.. I am finished.. I failed you, Dad.. I failed the others.. I failed Earth..

_After a minute or two, Galactor finished pulsing energy into the ki ball._

Galactor: It is time that this planet met its fate.. For it is weak! And only the strong Survive!

_Galactor launched the ki ball straight at Gohan, its purple color blazed on as it came straight for the young boy._

Gohan: No! Please!

_The massive ball seemed to crash on top of Gohan and begin its descent towards the Earth's core. _

_Galactor began to laugh at the sight. Nothing made him more happy than watching his opponents being destroyed._

_He then realized that the ki ball was just sitting in the same place, like it was stopped by something.._

Galactor: What's this?..

_Without warning, the massive ki ball was thrown right back at Galactor with intense speed. So quick that Galactor barely managed to dodge the attack._

_The blast flew up out of the atmosphere, eventually exploding in space._

_Galactor turned to see who could have done that. Down on the ground, standing right in front of Gohan's injured body, stood a powerful Piccolo._

Galactor: A Namek?.. Here?.. I thought your kind want extinct!

_Piccolo said nothing._

Galactor: Who are you?

Piccolo: My name is Piccolo. And I am your fifth and last opponent..

Galactor: Very Well.. Tell me Piccolo, you must be the last of your kind?..

Piccolo: Maybe I am..

Galactor: Then allow me to do the honors of finishing your race off once and for all.

_**Piccolo managed to stop Galactor's mighty attack. But can Piccolo put down the Champion once and for all? And if he can, will he take revenge on the already wounded Z fighters?.. Find out on the next Dragon Ball X!**_

**- end of episode 71 -**

**Ep. 72: The Might of Piccolo!**

_Episode begins with both Galactor and Piccolo staring at each other._

_Galactor was looking ready for the fight. A giant smirk ran across his face._

_Piccolo wasn't smiling, nor was he showing any type of facial expression. He just wanted to fight. To test out this new power._

Piccolo: What are you waiting for? Are you that scared of me?

Galactor: Don't make me laugh! I fear nothing!

Piccolo: Then what are you waiting for?..

_Galactor flew like a bullet towards Piccolo. But the Namek just stood still._

Galactor: Try This You Green Freak!

_Galactor puts all his might into his fist, as he punches Piccolo straight in the face. But to the Champion's surprise, Piccolo didn't move a muscle. _

_It was as though, Galactor's punch was a breeze, against Piccolo, who stood as steady as the trunk of a mighty tree._

Galactor: What!? This is impossible!

_Piccolo grabbed Galactor's arm and pulled it to the left, so that Piccolo could look right at his enemy._

Piccolo: Is this all you have?.. Pathetic..

_Piccolo launched his other hand right into Galactor's chest. The blow was so strong that Piccolo could see his hand come out of the Champion's back._

_Galactor began grasping for air. Unable to process the situation at hand._

Piccolo: You are no Champion! You are trash!

_Piccolo then threw Galactor up into the air. He launched a massive ki blast right at him._

_Galactor watched as it approached, but he could do nothing._

_The ki blast struck Galactor, and within seconds, the menace was completely obliterated._

_Gohan watched as Piccolo turned and looked at him._

Krillin: What.. Piccolo?..

_Piccolo looked upon the injured Krillin. Piccolo opened a little bag and pulled out four senzu beans. He placed on Gohan's tongue._

_Krillin slowly stood to his feet._

Krillin: No Gohan! Don't eat it! It could be poisoned!

Piccolo: If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you myself. Now here, catch!

_Piccolo threw the three other senzu beans to Krillin._

Piccolo: Give them to your friends, I must have a word with all of you.

_Although Krillin was skeptical, he decided to eat the bean. His strength was restored and he flew off to help Tien and Yamcha._

_Gohan stood to his feet. He was amazed by how all the pain he felt vanished._

Gohan: What was that?

Piccolo: It is called a Senzu Bean. It is capable of healing anything or anyone as long as they are still alive.

Gohan: Oh.. my dad told me about them once.

Piccolo: Your father knows of them?

Gohan: Yep! My father is the strongest person on Earth. Probably even stronger then you.

Piccolo: Who is your father?

Gohan: His name is Goku. I am his son, Gohan.

_Piccolo finally noticed the resemblance. He could now feel how similar Gohan's power felt to Goku's. Piccolo quenched his fists in anger. He still had a business to take care of with Goku. But he relaxed himself. He didn't want the others to know that he plans on fighting Goku again._

_Krillin, Tien and Yamcha landed. Ready for a fight._

Piccolo: I already said I'm not here to fight.

Tien: Why should we believe you!?

Piccolo: Because I just saved not only your lives, but the entire planet too. Just let me explain.

_The Z fighters let Piccolo explain what was going on. It took time to believe the story but it was later confirmed by Mr. Popo. _

_**Now that the planet was safe again. The only thing to do now for the Z fighters, is to continue to train, and await the return of Rion, Vegeta and Goku!**_

**- end of episode 72 -**

**- End of Galactor Saga -**

**(MESSAGE TO MY READERS: The Galactor Saga has reached its finale. Let me know how you liked it in the reviews and leave me a question for my Q & A section. The next saga is coming soon. So stay tuned!)**


	33. DBX: Q&A Galactor Saga

Galactor Saga Q & A's:

Q1: Galactor was a cool character. Where did you come up with concept?

A: I wanted a cool small villain that could fill the gap between Crust Saga and upcoming one. I knew I wanted to make him big and intimidating.

Q2: Why don't you like Vegeta?

A: I do like Vegeta! He is an awesome character, but I feel that sometimes his arrogance and pride lead him to being defeated.

Q3: What is your favorite main villain from both DBZ and DBX?

A: Here they are.

DBZ - Cell because unlike Frieza, he would break you down emotionally and mentally, before finally killing you.

DBX - Crust because he is just such an awesome concept and his power was clearly feared. Also he was my first true main villain.

Q4: So who is stronger in DBX? Piccolo or Goku?

A: I can't say, for we have yet to see these two battle. Ha

Q5: So what is gonna come from next saga? I figure will follow Goku.

A: Yep! You'll get to see what is happening with the Saiyan crew.

Q6: Will any of the bad guys from Dragon Ball Z show up?

A: Yes! I really really really want to tell you who.. but I can't. You will just have to wait and see. Ha

Q7: So now that GT isn't canon, will you still have super saiyan 4 or super saiyan god?

A: I started this story with the intent of eventually having Super Saiyan 4, and perhaps beyond, to show up in the story. So I will be continuing with it.

Q8: This is a smaller saga compared to the Crust Saga. Was that on purpose?

A: Yeah, I like the idea of smaller stories that intersect with bigger ones. They act like a bridge. But the next saga is gonna explain what Goku, Vegeta and Rion were doing, while the Earth was in trouble.

Q9: No Kami No more Dragon Balls, but Goku and Vegeta led an assault on Namek, meaning, no Namekians. Meaning, no Dende to come to Earth fill the position. Unless Khil has a son of his own who he sends to Earth, possibly as a way of thanking Kami for sending Goku, Vegeta and Rion to help? If you can't answer this one I totally understand however, not wanting to drop spoilers and all.

A: Yeah I don't want to reveal anything yet. And his the Guardian of Shul is named Tihl. Haha

Q10: In terms of Canon DBZ villains, where would you place Galactor's (and Crust's as well now that I think of it) power in comparison?

A: I got this exact same question a couple of times. Ha

But I will would say that Crust is a little weaker than Frieza and Galactor is a a lot stronger than him. Let's say Frieza = Crust. Android 19 = Galactor.

Q11: Where was Jo Bo in this saga? Yeah he's got the duty of Kai of the Sea (cool idea btw), but he could have fought instead of Gohan, and Piccolo could have still stepped in as the 5th fighter.

A: In the story I was actually going to mention this, and I had a really good reason why he could not. But it has been a while since then and I forget it. Ha

But I think the reason was because JoBo's power would not be strong enough. And in theory he would just be beaten like Krillin. So the outcome would still be the same.


	34. Episodes 73 - 74 (New Saga)

**Ep. 73: The Saiyan's Travels.**

**- beginning of saga -**

_ It has been a long journey to Planet Shul. Goku, Vegeta and Rion have continued to train throughout it all. As their ship comes closer and closer they ready to enter the atmosphere._

_In the main room, Goku and Rion are having a fist fight. Goku lands a hard hit on Rion knocking him back, but he quickly recovers and swings for Goku's cheek barely missing. Goku hit him in the ribs then threw him to the ground, where he held him down with one hand and made a fist with the other._

Rion: Alright, you got me.

_Goku backed up and helped Rion to his feet._

_Vegeta was sitting only feet away, with his feet prompt up, watching them. He didn't like the mercy that Goku showed Rion after defeating him._

Rion: I'm glad we could still train this whole time.

Goku: Yeah me too. It is just a shame we weren't able to use our ki blasts. But I guess fist fighting is better than accidentally being sucked out into space by a ki miss fire.

_The two saiyans laugh as Vegeta stands up on his feet away from them._

Vegeta: Are you two children done playing your little game? Because we are less than 15 minutes from Planet Shul's atmosphere.

Goku: What is a matter, Vegeta? Are you angry that you didn't get to spar today?

Vegeta: Shut your mouth, Kakarot. I need no more training. If it is Saiyan's we are to kill, then I won't have any problems. Besides Kakarot, our power levels far exceed even King Bardock's now.

_Goku sat on the captain's chair and stared out in space._

Goku: I know you guys told me a little before, but now that I am so close to actually meeting other Saiyan warriors.. Who is my family?

_Rion looked at Vegeta to see if he would answer, but it was clearly not worth his time. So Rion decided to explain._

Rion: From my knowledge, you have two brothers, an uncle and of course your father, King Bardock.

Goku: What are my brother's names?

Rion: Well your oldest brother is named, Raditz. He is part of the Saiyan elites; the strongest of the Saiyan warriors. Your younger brother is named, Caula. He is a deviant little man, and one that shouldn't be trusted.

Goku: And what about my uncle?

Rion: Your uncle is your father's gotoman for all his dirty work. His name is..

Vegeta: That's enough chit chat ladies. There is Planet Shul.

_All three Saiyan's watched out the giant front view window, as they came closer and closer towards the blue planet. They entered the atmosphere and, in a few minutes, their ship touched down in a rocky area. The main door opened, and our Z fighters jumped to the ground. _

_The sky was a weird orange color, the clouds that gently floated above were black. The grass and mountains were of a navy blue shade._

Goku: Well, It definitely isn't Earth, but at least it is something different from space.

_**They Saiyan's have finally reached Planet Shul. But what awaits them on their search to find Guardian Tihl? Find out on the next Dragon Ball X!**_

**- end of episode 73 -**

**Ep. 74: Brutal Discovery**

_Episode begins where the last left off._

_Goku trying focusing his power. In the distance he could feel a few power levels._

Goku: I can only sense a few power levels..

Vegeta: That is because all the Saiyan's killed everyone already.

Rion: But I can sense them.. Or at least I think it is them..

Goku: But the power I feel, Vegeta.. It is stronger than you said.

_Vegeta focused in and felt the power._

Goku: I thought you said that the other Saiyan's were a lot weaker than us..

Vegeta: They are.. *in mind: It can't be them. The others were not this powerful when I left Planet Vegeta.. Something must have happened.*

Goku: But whatever the case, these guys have to pay for what they did to this planet. Come on.

_Goku took off in the air, both Vegeta and Rion followed. They flew quickly in the direction of the power levels._

_They passed over village after village. Everything was destroyed and everyone was dead._

_It was a sad sight, but Rion still had something on his mind._

Rion: But wait, Goku!

_Goku slowed down to Rion's speed of flight._

Goku: Yeah?

Rion: This doesn't make sense.. As a Saiyan, we are told to destroy the useless planets or exterminate the planet's entire population..

Goku: Yeah you told me before.

Rion: But you see, that is why it doesn't make sense. On the way here, I did some research of Planet Shul.

Goku: What did you find?

Rion: Nothing but a few herbs and a little about the planet's history.

Goku: And..?

_Rion stopped flying and Goku stopped right after him. A few yards ahead Vegeta stopped._

Rion: Don't you see what I am trying to say?.. Planet Shul is a completely worthless planet. Though instead of destroying the planet, the other Saiyan's killed everyone. But why put that much effort in for nothing?

Goku: You're right, Rion. Something doesn't add up here..

_Then Goku felt a faint power level coming from ruins carved out of a rock face._

Goku: Do you guys feel that?

Vegeta: What are you blubbering about, Kakarot?

Goku: Follow me.

_Goku descended from the sky. Rion came right behind him and Vegeta, though he wanted to get on with the fighting, he followed too._

_The three Saiyan's made their way into the ruins. They entered the main hall and saw a row of benches all facing towards a podium. _

Rion: It's some sort of temple..

Goku: Yeah.

_Goku looked around and could feel the energy behind a pillar. Goku readied for a fight._

Goku: I know you're here. Come on out!

_A few moments passed and there was no response._

Vegeta: Really Kakarot? And you call yourself a Saiyan..

_Vegeta looked towards the pillar._

Vegeta: Come The Hell Out! Or I'll Blow You To Smithereens!

_Vegeta held out his right hand and prepared a ki blast._

Unknown: Wait!

_The unknown being spoke. He came out from behind the pillar and stepped into the light._

_A shock struck Goku's face. As he saw what being stood before him._

**_Who is this mysterious person? And will they be friendly or evil? Find out on the next Dragon Ball X!_**

**- end of episode 74 -**


	35. Episodes 75 - 76

**Ep. 75: Brutal Discovery**

_Episode begins with the unknown being standing in the light._

_Goku was shocked at the discovery. _

Goku: Are you.. Tihl Guardian of Shul?

_The Namekian looked upon the Saiyans._

Tihl: I am he.. you have finally found me..

_Tihl fell to his knees and looked towards the ground._

Tihl: You Saiyan's will not stop until the entire universe is destroyed..

_Goku was confused._

Goku: What are you doing?..

Tihl: I am tired of running from you. Finish the job..

_Goku walked up to the old Namekian and helped him to his feet. We're not here to hurt you Tihl.. Kami sent us._

Tihl: Kami?.. You say Kami sent you?

_A giant smile was on his face._

Tihl: Then he did get my message. It has been so long since I sent it.. I always figured he just decided to forget about me.. but I never lost hope completely.

Rion: Well don't worry because we're here now.

Tihl: But are you all not Saiyan?

Goku: Yeah.

Tihl: Than why hunt down your own kind?..

Goku: Because we need to put a stop to their evil ways.

Tihl: There are only three of you? You will be out numbered..

Vegeta: How many are there.

Tihl: There are only five.

Vegeta: We may be weak in numbers but they are weak in strength.

Goku: Do you know why they are here?

Tihl: I do not.. unless..

_Tihl walked to the podium and pulled out a book._

Tihl: perhaps they want this.

_He said holding up a book._

Goku: A book?

Vegeta: HA! You must be kidding, Namekian. We Saiyan's do not read! We fight!

Tihl: If you were truly intelligent, you would realize that books are not just made for being read.. they have other uses..

_Tihl opened up the book. Inside, a square hole was cut into the pages. In the hole sat a root of some sort._

Goku: What is that?

Tihl: It is a Koronus Root.

Goku: What's that?

Tihl: This root is capable of producing the most potent type of bean in the universe. One bean brings your body to the brink of death. When the Saiyan's first attacked they took all these beans and shipped them off. But they decided to stay. I figured they wanted more, so I created a plague that only killed the Koronus Plants. But before I did, I picked this one.

Rion: That makes sense why they stayed and didn't blow up the planet. They want more of the beans.

Goku: So that's the last root?

Tihl: Yes. But they couldn't have known it existed.. So why remain here?

Vegeta: They are Saiyan's.. and these beans bring them what they want most.. Power.

**- end of episode 75 -**

**Ep. 76: Koronus Theory!**

Tihl: Power? But how can that be? The Koronus Beans don't do anything but damage you.. How could they gain power from that.

Vegeta: Well if you knew anything about Saiyans, you would know that the closer our people are brought to death the stronger we will become once we heal.

_Tihl was shocked by what Vegeta told him._

Tihl: You're telling me that these Saiyan's are using the beans on themselves?

Goku: So they're killing themselves on purpose?..

Rion: It all makes sense now.. How many did they take before, Tihl?

Tihl: The village they stole it from is where it was stock piled, so I would say 500 to 700.

_Both Goku and Rion could not believe the amount of beans._

Rion: But.. That's enough to supply every Saiyan warrior on Planet Vegeta.

_While they continued to talk, Vegeta kept his eye on the root in Tihl's hand._

Vegeta: *in mind: All this blubbering is annoying me.. I should just take that root for myself and head back to Earth.*

_Suddenly the ground starts to shake around them._

Goku: What is going on?

Tihl: The Saiyan's are doing their bombing run.

Goku: That's it. It is time we went and met with them. Vegeta stay here with..

_Vegeta interrupted._

Vegeta: Hell No! If you think I'm just gonna sit here and play puppy guard, you're mistaken.

_Vegeta roared as he walked out the exit._

Rion: Don't worry, Goku. I'll sit back and guard Tihl.

Goku: Thanks, Rion. Seeya later.

_Goku exited the temple. As he left Tihl stood beside Rion._

Tihl: I believe Goku and you are trusting people. But that other one I feel is most untrusting..

Rion: Don't worry. That's just Vegeta, everybody gets that vibe from him.

_At the exit, Vegeta stood as Goku walked up towards him._

Goku: I can sense two power levels only a few miles East. Let's go say "hi."

_Goku and Vegeta lift off the ground and fly towards the power levels._

_As they came closer, Goku could feel their power levels._

Goku: Vegeta, do you feel..

Vegeta: ..Yes, Kakarot. I feel their energy too.

Goku: It is alot stronger than I was expecting. I hope we can pull it off..

_**It appears that the Saiyan's are stronger than the Z fighters thought. Will Goku and Vegeta be strong enough to face these man? Find out on the next Dragon Ball X!**_

**- end of episode 76 -**


	36. Episodes 77 - 78

**Ep. 77: The Saiyans!**

_After a few minutes of flying, Goku and Vegeta finally reach the source of energy. There were two saiyans overseeing the landscape._

_Vegeta and Goku stopped several yards away from them._

Vegeta: Play along, Kakarot.

_Vegeta looked towards the two enemies. _

Vegeta: Hey!

_They turned and looked at him. Vegeta recognized both of them._

Vegeta: Erenix, Tance.. it's been a while.

Erenix: Is that you, Vegeta? You've been missing for a while.

Vegeta: That's because I was busy finding Kakarot.

Tance: Wait.. Prince Kakarot!?

Erenix: But I thought he was dead?

Vegeta: No.. he is very much alive. In fact, he stands before you now.

_Tance and Erenix examine the man who hovered next to Vegeta. It's been so long since they saw Kakarot, for he was a mere teenager when he went to Earth. But now he is an actual adult._

Tance: Prince Kakarot!

_Both saiyan's bowed to their prince. As they looked to the ground, Vegeta nodded his head to Goku, signifying he should say something._

Goku: You may stand. Now why are you here?

Erenix: Well, Prince Kakarot, we aren't actually aloud to speak of it.. it's classified..

Vegeta: Classified?.. Are you an idiot, Erenix? This is your prince you're speaking too!

Tance: We mean no disturbance.. We just have orders from a higher rank.

Goku: I'm your Prince! Who could be higher than me? My father?

Tance: Well your father is the one who commanded this mission, it was your brother who leads it..

Vegeta: Which one?

Erenix: I can't tell you, Vegeta.

Goku: Than tell me..

_Erenix and Tance looked at each other not knowing what to say._

Tance: Well.. We can take you to help him. He will be glad to hear you're alive. Plus, than he can explain the mission to you. Follow us.

_Tance and Erenix take of North. Goku and Vegeta follow them afterwards._

**- end of episode 77 -**

**Ep. 78: Brothers!**

_The Saiyan's lead Goku and Vegeta for a couple of minutes. Goku made sure to be ready for a fight, because his brother may realize that he may not be the same he was when he left planet Vegeta._

_They come to a large crater. In the huge hole was a single metal pod. They land on the ground and Tance yells out._

Tance: Sir! We found someone you might want to meet!

_After a few moments, the pod's door opened and from the exit came two saiyans. _

Gondo: What are you yapping about?

Dex: Yeah..

_The two new saiyans look to see Vegeta and Goku._

Gondo: Prince Kakarot!?

Goku: Yes, it is me.. Now where is my brother.

_A mysterious voice came from behind a nearby boulder._

Unknown: It is you, Kakarot!

_They all look to see another Saiyan. This one had a scar on his left cheek. This one looked similar to Goku._

Vegeta: Caula!

Caula: And Vegeta? It appears you two made up from before.

_Caula walked towards the crew. _

Caula: It's been a long time, brother. How has your mission to Earth fared? I hope you were able to succeed.

_Goku was about to respond, but Vegeta spoke before him._

Vegeta: The planet was destroyed. When I went to find him with Nappa and Vex. I found him and we ran into some problems. But now we're here.

Caula: Destroyed!?

_Caula became angered._

Caula: Are you kidding me, Kakarot!

Goku: What?..

Caula: You weren't sent to Earth to destroy it! You were sent to Earth to collect a rare root from it. Then you were to destroy it!

Goku: Wait.. What root?

Caula: Kakarot! Have you lost your memory or something!? The root is able to produce something called a Senzu Bean. It is capable of healing someone 100% to full strength.

Goku: The Senzu Beans? How do you know of them?

Caula: Is something wrong with you? You already know how..

Vegeta: You'll have to forgive him.. he hit his head pretty hard.

Caula: Oh.. Well I suppose that could be why you forgot..

_Dex interrupted._

Dex: Wait Vegeta, you talked of Nappa and my brother Vex, are they here as well?

Vegeta: No.. they both died.

Dex: What!? To who!?

_Goku stood silent looking at the five opposing saiyans. They were strong, but he believed he and Vegeta could beat them. Besides, standing around, looking at the very people responsible for the near extinction of the planet Shul started to make Goku very angry._

_Vegeta was trying to make up a name or something but his mind went blank. The enemy saiyans looked uneasy._

Caula: Yes, Vegeta. Who was responsible for this?

_Goku stood ready to fight, as Vegeta looked at him._

Vegeta: *in mind: No Kakarot, you'll ruin everything..*

Goku: I did! I killed the evil saiyans! And I'm here to defeat you!

_**It appears Goku blew his cover, but what will happen to him and Vegeta now? Find out on the next Dragon Ball X!**_

**- End of Episode 78 -**


End file.
